Seaside
by zerodawn22
Summary: Post war Fleurmione. Hermione goes to stay at Shell Cottage to get away from the pressures of fame, believing it to be empty. However, she finds Fleur there. An unexpected connection begins to form. FDHG. Femslash, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I just heard the song 'Seaside' by The Kooks for the first time in years and while I was listening this little idea came into my mind...**_

 _ **I have other fics I should finish but I wanted to post this first chapter while I was feelin' it.**_

* * *

Flash bulbs blinded Hermione as she struggled to leave the Diagon Alley café. Ron held her hand tightly and tried to help pull her through the throngs of people lining up to see the two members of the Golden Trio, saviours of the wizarding world.

"Ron, hey—Ron, is it true you and Hermione are dating now?!" shouted a journalist right in Hermione's ear.

They finally managed to squeeze past the media and then faced the next layer of the public—the fans. Hermione knew Ron absolutely loved his fame. She shot him a look giving him permission and he guiltily smiled, pulling out a quill to sign autographs for some young kids.

Sometimes Hermione really regretted that they had saved the world from Voldemort. I mean, it was great that Voldemort was defeated, obviously, but Hermione's life had become so artificial now. The affect of her fame had ruined so much of life. Never could she enjoy the solitude of a public library. She never knew if she was getting top marks in her higher education course on Magical Creatures because she worked hard or because her lecturers were also fans. Similarly, people that had wanted nothing to do with her at Hogwarts had suddenly become very interested in her and wanted to be friends.

Jaded by never knowing if people respected her for her, Hermione had become something of a hermit. She really only spent time with people she had known before the fame, like Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. At least she knew what they really thought of her. Or so she thought. She glanced sideways at Ron who was animatedly talking about her to a group of fans.

A couple of months ago, Ron had asked her out. He had never shown interest in her that way before in all the years they had been friends. Hermione had a niggling suspicion that he was only dating her because it boosted their fame even more to be together. Ron caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back, pushing her suspicions from her mind. Ron returned to her, taking her hand and apparating with her to his and Harry's flat.

Ron leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head at the last minute, causing him to kiss her cheek instead. She wasn't sure why, but she her body still hadn't caught up to her mind in terms of feelings towards Ron. She didn't enjoy kissing him and certainly hadn't let him go any further so far. Maybe the Slytherins at Hogwarts had been right when they used to bully her and call her frigid. Ron frowned at her.

"What's up, 'Mione?" he asked, obviously trying not to sulk. Hermione sighed.

"I just tire of this fame. How am I supposed to do my big research project for my course when I can't go to the forest to observe wood nymphs without a hundred reporters trampling in and scaring them off? I can't even study in the library in town," she said.

"Ah, I wish I could help," Ron said, ambling off to pour himself a glass of water. He paused. "Actually I might be able to!"

"You have a way of getting rid of our flock of fans and media?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a way for you to have a break from them and get your assignment done," Ron said, smiling triumphantly.

"I'm all ears," Hermione said eagerly.

"Bill and Fleur's place has been empty since they split up last month," Ron explained, "Bill was just saying the other day if I ever felt like getting away from it all I could go stay any time."

"Ron! That's fantastic! I could head down and stay there while I complete my thesis!" Hermione beamed, "Could I go down this weekend?"

"Sure, I mean I'll have to check with Bill, but I don't see why not," Ron shrugged, "Although you'll have to go without me. I got a try out for the Chudley Cannons. Turns out the coach is a fan of the Golden Trio."

"Ronald! Are you really cashing in on your fame to get a place on that team?" Hermione said in disbelief, "What if you don't really deserve it?"

"Hermione," Ron said, looking at Hermione like she was crazy, "It's the _Chudley Cannons._ "

* * *

Hermione finished packing her trunk that weekend and apparated excitedly to Shell Cottage. It seemed quite romantic to her to be staying in a small, secluded seaside cottage while working on her academic career. She was so glad that Bill had agreed to let her stay there as long as she needed. Although, she would be paying him rent, so it wasn't entirely out of the generosity of his heart.

Hermione breathed in the fresh sea air deeply, greedily. She went inside, admiring the simple yet tasteful décor. Fleur might be cold and arrogant, but the woman really did have fantastic taste. Except Fleur wasn't cold and arrogant. Hermione rubbed at her scarred arm, remembering the caring and nurturing side of Fleur she had seen during the war when she had nursed her back to health.

She selected a bedroom with a nice view out to the ocean and then moved to the living room to begin to set out her numerous textbooks, tomes and papers that she was to use in her research project. She smiled contentedly at the total silence surrounding her. It was already blissful.

Hermione stayed for about a week without incident, walking in the woods each day to observe the wood nymphs in their natural habitat, before consulting the various texts she had inside and writing up her findings. On one particular morning, Hermione decided to reward herself with a lie in, sitting in bed with a novel and a cup of coffee when she heard the shower turn on in the cottage.

Blood running cold, Hermione grabbed her wand and jumped out of bed. She was just in a pair of cotton boxers and an old faded Weird Sisters tee, leaving her feeling even more vulnerable. She wracked her brains as to who it could be. Bill was currently working in a Scottish branch of Gringotts and Fleur was in France. Hermione crept her way down the hallway, wand at the ready when she heard a melodic humming.

Hermione yelped in surprise as Fleur walked out of the steamy bathroom, clad only in her underwear. At Hermione's yelp, Fleur saw Hermione and let out a scream.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Fleur exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I, erm, Bill is renting it out to me so I can do my Magical Creatures studies away from reporters and fans," Hermione said. She was trying her best to keep looking Fleur in the eyes but found herself taking in the visage that was Fleur's body. She was _really_ toned and athletic, but also blessed with curves. Hermione blushed lightly and looked back up at Fleur's eyes which were now filled with rage. _Oh shit, did she catch me looking at her body?_ Hermione thought awkwardly.

"Fucking Bill," Fleur exclaimed, walking back into the bathroom. She returned minutes later, skirt on and pulling a shirt over her head. Before Hermione could say anything, Fleur apparated away.

Confused, Hermione walked into the bathroom and turned off the still running shower. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she owl Bill? She wasn't sure she wanted to get in the middle of an argument between the newly separated couple. Hermione instead got changed and set to making herself some breakfast, reading over her notes patiently while she did so.

An hour passed and there was a _crack_ as Fleur apparated back into the cottage. She still looked furious, but her face softened when she looked at Hermione.

"You can stay," Fleur said, "But this is my house. Bill agreed that I would have it in the separation and he would take our home in Scotland."

"Oh, but…" Hermione was confused.

"He likes to spite me," Fleur explained dismissively, "I was merely on holiday in France to see my family and to give him time to move his things out of here."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Hermione said, suddenly uncomfortable at having been used in a fight between the two, "I can find somewhere else."

"Nonsense, it is fine, this cottage is perfectly spacious for the both of us and I will not distract your studies- I return to work next week."

"If you're sure, Fleur," Hermione said awkwardly. Fleur flashed her one of her million watt smiles and Hermione smiled weakly. She wasn't sure if she had ever actually spent any time alone with Fleur before in her life, apart from when Fleur healed her up after Bellatrix. Even then she was in and out of consciousness a lot.

"It is fine. Besides, we have not been able to catch up much since the war," Fleur smiled.

Hermione weighed up her options. She could return to London, but then she would have to deal with the media and her fans again. Plus, there was the awkwardness of her relationship with Ron. Were relationships supposed to feel this stifling and stagnant two months in? She supposed it would be awkward staying at Shell Cottage with Fleur, especially given the fact that Fleur hadn't even invited her. But then, she was studying better than she had since the war and she loved the location and being able to observe the local wood nymphs for her paper.

By the time she had settled on staying, she was alarmed to see that Fleur had already swept away and prepared two steaming cups of tea. She handed one to Hermione before sitting on a nearby sofa and tucking her legs under herself, watching Hermione intently like a housecat.

"So d'you still have to work with Bill?" Hermione asked. Fleur smiled and sipped at her tea.

"Non, dieu merci," Fleur replied, "Since he transferred to the Glasgow branch of Gringotts we have not had to interact at all at work. Probably for the best as we are not exactly on amicable terms right now,"

"Oh…" Hermione wanted to pry but she really didn't know Fleur so it seemed rude. She played with her mug of tea awkwardly.

"So what are you doing these days, Hermione?" Fleur asked. Hermione had always found it incredibly hard to read Fleur, and today was no different. Her tone was perfectly neutral and her face impassive. Hermione genuinely could not tell if she was interested or bored.

"I'm in academics at the moment, working on a few post graduate research projects," Hermione replied.

"In?" Fleur prompted. Again, Hermione couldn't tell if she genuinely wanted to know.

"The study of Magical Creatures," Hermione replied, "At the moment I'm doing a project on wood nymphs. I found a colony not far from this cottage actually, its considerably sped up my work being able to observe the real thing."

"Hmn, Magical Creatures," Fleur said with a smile, finishing her tea abruptly and standing up, "Perhaps you can study me sometime."

She put down her empty mug on the table, not far from one of Hermione's textbooks, before suddenly sweeping out of the room. Hermione was left leaning against the table, unsure what to think. Had she offended Fleur by saying her discipline was Magical Creatures? Had Fleur finally grown too bored of the conversation? Or was it nothing and the conversation had merely come to a natural end? Hermione frowned and set her mug down on the table. It didn't matter, Fleur seemed perfectly fine to have her in the cottage and she had work to do. She returned to her seat and pulled her papers back towards her.

* * *

Fleur's unreadability continued on as the week progressed. Hermione was awkwardly unsure if she had taken up residence in Fleur's preferred room or not, but Fleur didn't say anything and seemed to simply take another room, breezing in after a quick knock whenever she needed to retrieve anything that was in Hermione's room. Some days she was around almost all the time, quietly sitting nearby, reading a book or drinking a tea in a sunbeam like a cat. Other days she was noticeably absent, appearing only just before bedtime to shower and slip into her room. Some days she was chatty, asking Hermione lots of questions about herself in that same neutral tone. Other days she was reserved, barely speaking a word.

Today, she was reserved and staying near to Hermione, stretched out on the sofa reading a novel in French while Hermione scratched down her daily observations of the wood nymphs. Hermione finished and rested her quill, looking up to watch Fleur.

It was incredible, the effect of her Veela blood. No matter what she did or how she positioned herself, her looks always appeared flawless and intentional. Hermione remembered seeing her mother at the Triwizard Tournament and at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Apolline Delacour was a half-blooded Veela, the Magical Creature blood stronger in her bloodstream. Although she was probably in her late forties or fifties, it gifted her with the looks of a twenty-something year old. Hermione wondered if Fleur would forever be suspended in young beauty like her mother.

Fleur stretched as she turned a page, her white tee rising up and revealing her toned midriff. Hermione couldn't help but stare. Fleur really was incredibly beautiful, thrall or no thrall. Thinking about Fleur's thrall Hermione wondered if perhaps Fleur understood how she felt. Like Hermione's fame, she would never know whether people genuinely wanted to know her or thought she was good at something. She would probably similarly be interrupted constantly by admirers or offered ridiculous offers like a try-out for a Quidditch team she was by no means qualified for.

Hermione considered this as her eyes roamed slowly over Fleur's body, down to her toned long thighs, up her stomach again, past her small but by no means insignificant breasts, her long smooth expanse of neck. Suddenly Hermione reached Fleur's bright azure eyes, which locked with her own. Embarrassingly, Fleur had been watching her back for God knows how long. Hermione felt her cheeks burn and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Do you ever wonder if people actually like you for you or for your thrall?" Hermione asked, breaking the long silence. Fleur's eyes stayed locked with hers.

"Of course, all the time," she replied, "But a lot of people dislike me for it too, so I'm sure it evens out. I'm sure you would find the same with your fame."

 _Can she read my mind?_ Hermione thought to herself, alarmed.

"Oh, erm, yeah I suppose some people have been a bit jealous," Hermione replied, "How do you make people see you for what you actually are?"

Fleur laughed and Hermione was struck by how musical it sounded.

"You could try entering a Triwizard Tournament to prove yourself to everyone," Fleur smiled.

"Is that why you entered?" Hermione asked, curious. She had always assumed that Fleur's choice to enter was driven by ego, but this new explanation made sense.

"Partially," Fleur said with a small smirk, "But also I like a challenge."

Hermione found herself incredibly drawn to Fleur. Suddenly the unreadability and mystery around her was piquing Hermione's curiosity more than it had all week. First her nurturing side during the war and now this 'prove 'em all wrong' side? There were so many facets to her that Hermione had never seen before.

An owl swooping clumsily through an open window and onto her table of notes snapped Hermione out of her reverie. She absentmindedly untied a letter from its leg, still watching Fleur, who had returned to reading her novel.

Reluctantly, she dragged her eyes down to the note.

 _"_ _Hi 'Mione,_

 _Great news, the Chudley Cannons all wanted my autograph and some photos! Unfortunately we ran out of time for me to try out, but they're willing to give me a shot in the coming week._

 _Was planning on coming down to see you and keep you company though. Are you okay if I stay up here a little longer before visiting? I mean, it's the_ _Chudley Cannons._

 _Ron X"_

Hermione looked up at Fleur before scribbling a reply on the bottom of the letter.

 _"_ _Hi Ron,_

 _No rush. I am studying almost all of the time anyway so you would probably find it boring. Good luck for your try-out!_

 _H"_

Tying it back on the owl's leg, she sent it off again. She wasn't sure why, but she felt guilty. Shaking it from her mind, she glanced at Fleur again before returning to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: A short chapter this time, unfortunately x**_

* * *

Fleur returned to her job, but seemed to work in terms of 'projects' rather than the standard 9 to 5 work day. Sometimes she would be around during the week day, other times she would be gone a lot, even during the weekend.

Hermione had settled into a strange kind of domestic tranquillity with Fleur. When Fleur wasn't working, she loved to cook, making meals for the both of them and sometimes even preparing lunch in advance for Hermione when she would be out the next day. When Fleur was busy on a project, Hermione would make dinner. Sometimes Fleur wouldn't be home for dinner, but when Hermione would check the fridge the next day, the dinner she had set aside for her had gone.

Hermione wrote to Harry and Ron regularly, telling them about her studies and asking about their lives. Harry was busy training to be an auror, but he was finding it frustrating that people kept trying to give him a free pass. Hermione smiled at that. Harry had grown up with strange fame and seemed to dislike it as much as Hermione did. Ron, on the other hand, happily informed Hermione in a letter that the Chudley Cannons had accepted him as a member to try and "boost their fanbase." If that were Hermione, she would be mortified at earning her place in such a way, but Ron was ecstatic. He was the poster boy for his favourite team.

Hermione unfurled a letter from Harry. He had clipped out an article of hers on Grindylows that had been published in a prominent research magazine, proud that her academic career was beginning to take off. Hermione smiled. Harry was like family to her, it meant a lot to see how proud he was of her. She turned her attention to his letter.

He was doing fine in his auror class. He suspected his lecturers weren't being entirely honest when he had asked them not to factor in his war achievements in his course. Hermione smiled at that, of course they were factoring that in. He was _the_ Harry Potter.

Harry told her how Ron was becoming unbearable to live with since making it onto the Chudley Cannons. He joked that soon Ron would be carrying around a stack of autographed photos of himself like Lockhart. That elicited a giggle from Hermione. Ron wasn't far off with his love of fame. Harry finished with a cluster of sentences he had clearly fitted in strategically, to try and make them seem more innocuous than they were. Ron had been out partying more and more lately, often in the company of young female fans. Hermione bit her lip and folded Harry's letter in half.

It was strange, she was naturally annoyed at Ron. But she oddly didn't feel upset. She wondered what that meant for their budding relationship. Hermione stretched and yawned. It was late and dark outside. Fleur was still out, presumably still at work. Hermione shuffled her papers before heading off to bed.

Hermione had been reading a novel quietly in bed when she heard scuffling in the hallway. Ignoring it, she flipped a page. She heard something fall and some clattering. Nervous now, Hermione put her book face down on her bedside table, getting out of bed and creeping towards the door. She extinguished her lamp with her wand, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light instead. Sliding the door open slowly so that it wouldn't make a noise, she peered out into the hallway.

Fleur was pinned to a wall by a woman, who seemed to be pressing against her quite hard. Fleur let out a whimper. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand, ready to stun this intruder. But then Fleur let out a moan, rolling her head back. The woman kissed at Fleur's neck. Hermione blushed hotly, realising what she was witnessing. She should retreat into her room before anyone noticed. She should… But she was rooted to the spot. Fleur's hands made her way into the woman's dark hair as the woman kissed her mouth this time, stepping further away from her. The woman's hands drifted down Fleur's back and to her ass, before lifting Fleur up and shoving her against the wall again. Fleur wrapped her legs around the woman as she let out another moan. Hermione blushed heavier and retreated back into her room as the woman then carried Fleur off to her bedroom.

 _Fleur is into women?_ Hermione thought, lying back in her own bed. Her face was still burning hotly and her stomach felt funny. Her mind kept replaying the whimpers and moans that Fleur had made in the darkness of the hallway as the woman had been groping and kissing her. _Maybe that's why things didn't work out with Bill?_ Hermione thought. She wondered what Fleur was doing now. Her stomach gave another unfamiliar lurch. Hermione shut her eyes tightly, rolling onto her side and pulling the covers above her head. She was just startled, she told herself. She hadn't expected Fleur to be bringing home strangers, let alone women.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke late, from a strange and hazy dream. She felt unsettled. Padding out for a coffee, she found Fleur making breakfast for them. Hermione blushed at the memory of Fleur being taken passionately by a strange woman in the night.

"Morning," Fleur greeted. She was evidently in a conversational mood this morning.

"Morning, Fleur," Hermione greeted, mentally willing her ears to stop burning, "How are you?"

"Great, and you?" Fleur replied, smiling as she poured them both a coffee.

 _Yeah, I can imagine you're feeling great after getting laid last night by some mystery hot woman,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Good. What did you get up to last night?" Hermione asked, not looking at Fleur and instead looking intently at her black coffee.

"Ah. You heard me coming home then," Fleur replied.

 _God, it really is like she can read my mind,_ Hermione thought, alarmed.

"Erm… Yeah," Hermione commented, not elaborating on the fact that she not only heard Fleur come home with someone, but _saw_ that it was not a man she was with.

"I am going through a divorce," Fleur said simply, as if that were explanation enough. Hermione nodded dumbly. Truth be told, she was still processing it.

"Right, yeah, must still be pretty fresh," Hermione said awkwardly. Fleur nodded.

"But I am signing the papers today," Fleur said brightly, "Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"When am I not?" Hermione laughed, "You know I have no real social life."

"Bon," Fleur smiled, "We can have a wine to celebrate me signing off on my divorce."

"Will you be bringing your, erm, friend from last night?" Hermione ventured. Fleur laughed. Her magical pretty laugh that made Hermione's stomach squirm even more than usual.

"Non, that was a one-off," Fleur grinned, "A _lovely_ friend, but a friend I will probably not see again."

Hermione smiled into her coffee, wondering why she was suddenly feeling so cheerful.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry, I always seem to accidentally make Ron either unstable or a total prat in my stories... I swear I'll write one where he is is loveable best one day!**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for your reviews x**_

* * *

Hermione went outside, inhaling the brisk seaside air. She walked through the little garden and up a small path. From there, it was a short walk to the nearby woods where she weaved her way quietly through the trees to seek out the colony of wood nymphs. She settled on a fallen tree nearby and pulled out her little leather bound notebook to note down her observations.

The wood nymphs frolicked in the streaming sun as Hermione looked down and realised she had been absent-mindedly sketching a woman with long blonde hair. She blushed when she realised what she was doing. For some reason Fleur was stuck in her head and she couldn't get her out.

Perhaps it was because Fleur was so mysterious. Hermione had thought for the entirety of the Triwizard Tournament (and right up until she arrived at Shell Cottage a battered mess) that Fleur was vain, arrogant and cold. But then she had revealed her caring and nurturing side. Then Hermione had assumed she had fallen into a quiet and nurturing wifely role with Bill after his werewolf bite. But now she had left him and was bringing home strange women in the middle of the night to bed her. Hermione couldn't quite work her out.

Hermione got up, stretching and brushing some stray leaves off herself. She made her way back to the picturesque cottage overlooking the sea. She spent the afternoon cleaning up around the cottage, replying to letters from Harry, Ron and Ginny and doing some more reading. It was early evening when Fleur came home again, positively beaming.

"All signed?" Hermione asked cheerily.

"All signed," Fleur smiled, breezing into the kitchen and beginning to rummage around, "I am now a free woman."

She whirled around, a basket in her hands.

"Shall we eat down at the beach this evening?" Fleur asked. Hermione smiled. She wasn't sure she had ever seen Fleur this happy.

"Sure," Hermione said, pulling on a jumper and following Fleur out the door. Fleur headed down the little path Hermione had taken earlier, but in the opposite direction. This way headed downhill in a short winding path to the beach.

Selecting a clear spot, Fleur transfigured a blanket before placing the basket down. She slipped her shoes off and sat down on the blanket, tucking her legs beneath her. Hermione sat down across from her. Fleur was wearing some jean shorts, a white linen blouse and a loose knit jumper. Her platinum hair was loose and fluttering in the wind. Hermione watched it, entranced as Fleur began to unpack the basket. She served them up two bowls of pasta and then produced a couple of wine glasses which she filled with red wine.

"You came prepared," Hermione commented, impressed.

"I always come prepared for a picnic," Fleur said in a deadly serious tone. Hermione looked at her funny, but then Fleur grinned wildly. Hermione laughed.

"So what did happen with Bill?" Hermione asked, now a little more at ease. She looked out at the crashing waves of the sea while eating her pasta.

"We grew apart," Fleur answered simply, "Who we were before the war is not who we are now. I met him when I was eighteen. I'm twenty-two now and have changed so much. I'm still young and Bill wanted me to be an old settled down housewife."

"But you stayed with him until now," Hermione noted.

"You can't leave someone during a war," Fleur said, smiling sadly, "Especially not when you're nursing them back to health after a werewolf attack. I can only imagine what his mother says about me leaving him now…"

"I can't imagine you caring what she thinks," Hermione said, sipping at some wine. Fleur smirked.

"I don't," Fleur replied, "You know her and Ginny call me _Phlegm_? They think I don't notice their harsh comments and looks."

At this Hermione felt guilty, she had joined in with Molly and Ginny on multiple occasions in the past. Fleur had probably noticed that too. The sun was beginning to set and a seagull squawked in the distance. Hermione thought about what Fleur had said.

"I'm not sure that I'm a different person than I was before the war," Hermione said, watching the ocean, "But I do feel like I am suddenly free to realise who I am. From my first year at Hogwarts we always had some big life-or-death situation each year, getting worse and worse until the war broke out. I never really had room to breathe let alone realise anything about myself."

"It must be nice not having to worry about life-or-death situations regularly now," Fleur said with a smile.

"its nicer out here, away from the media and fans," Hermione said, turning to look at Fleur.

"Its strange," Fleur said, watching Hermione from over her glass of wine, "For some reason I had always assumed that you would love people knowing how talented and intelligent you are."

Hermione blushed. It was partially true. There was always a satisfaction of rattling off all the information she knew or demonstrating something new she had picked up. But as for the fame… That was different.

"I guess we don't know each other that well at all, then," Hermione said. Fleur nodded.

"I got quite attached to you when nursing you better after Malfoy Manor," Fleur suddenly admitted out of the blue. Hermione felt her stomach squirm uncomfortably. "I was so afraid that you weren't going to make it."

"You were afraid?" Hermione asked, genuinely surprised, "You always seemed so confident and assured."

"I was terrified," Fleur confessed with a smile, "I didn't know what I was doing. I was just trying everything I could think of to get you healthy again."

Hermione shivered. It was getting cold.

"When did it suddenly get so dark?" Hermione asked, looking around, surprised that the sun had set.

Fleur laughed and packed up the things, brushing her hair out of her face against the wind that was beginning to pick up. They began to walk up the path back to the cottage again in the dark and Hermione almost choked on her own saliva as Fleur took her hand.

 _Must be because its dark and she doesn't want me to fall,_ Hermione reasoned. Fleur was looking ahead at the path with a neutral face.

When they made it inside the cottage, Fleur released her hand. Hermione sighed and took the basket from Fleur.

"You prepared it, so I'll clean up," Hermione explained as she opened the basket and began to pile the cutlery and other contents onto the countertop.

"Thanks, Hermione," Fleur said, from somewhere behind Hermione.

"Do you have any other plans for the evening?" Hermione asked, turning around. Her jaw fell open as she saw Fleur disrobing as she walked out of the room. She definitely saw her entire bare back and perhaps a peek of her ass.

"Just a nice long shower," Fleur replied, calling through from the hallway. Hermione felt herself go bright red and she turned abruptly back to the dishes.

"Erm, c-cool!" Hermione said, before cringing. Why was she acting so awkward? It wasn't like she hadn't seen a heap of naked girls in the dormitories at Hogwarts before. Maybe it was just that she had kind of anticipated that Fleur would be reserved and she was just surprised.

After doing the dishes, Hermione buried herself heavily in a book, not daring to look up from the pages when she heard the bathroom door open and the footsteps of Fleur walking to her room after her shower.

Sighing, she put down her book and walked to the bathroom herself, shutting the door behind her. The bathroom smelled intoxicatingly like vanilla and almond and Hermione exhaled heavily. She was feeling so strangely these days. Her chest felt a little tight and her stomach felt heavy. Turning on the shower, she disrobed and stepped under the stream of water, shutting her eyes tightly. Her mind, unbidden, replayed the memory of walking up the path from the beach hand in hand with Fleur.

* * *

The next day, Fleur had already left before Hermione arose. But when Hermione got up, she saw a coffee that had been charmed to remain hot as well as a croissant on her table beside her notes. Her mouth quirked into a goofy smile. Fleur really was thoughtful.

Hermione thought about Fleur often throughout the day, as she went to observe the wood nymphs, wrote up her observations and did her readings. She still couldn't believe that there was so much more to Fleur than she had assumed all these years. She had been missing out on all this for so long.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione frowned. Surely Fleur hadn't locked herself out… If she had, she would surely just unlock the door with magic and stroll in. Hermione got up and walked to the door, opening it to find Ron. Ron was smiling broadly, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and sporting a bristly short beard.

"You're growing a beard?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. Ron laughed and set down his bag.

"You see me for the first time in weeks and that's the first thing you have to say?" Ron grinned, pulling her into a tight hug and pecking her quickly on the lips. Hermione felt a surge of guilt. She had almost forgotten she was still technically going out with Ron.

"What're you doing here?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Got the weekend off training so thought I'd come down here as soon as I finished this afternoon to come surprise you," Ron grunted, picking up his duffel bag and strolling further into the cottage, "Wow, books and papers everywhere… You really have made this place your own."

"Well, I do pay rent, Ronald," Hermione reminded. He turned to look at her again, eying her up and down greedily.

"You've got tanned," he commented, "Being more outdoorsy suits you."

"I tan easily," Hermione shrugged. There was a crack and Fleur apparated into the living room next to them. Ron immediately narrowed his eyes.

"What're you doing at Bill's place?" Ron said harshly.

"It is my place," Fleur replied, "I got it in the divorce."

" _You_ got this place in the divorce?" Ron said, crossing his arms, "Aren't you from some poncy mansion in France? Shouldn't you have let him have everything?"

"We split things equally," Fleur replied calmly, "If you know your brother you would know that he would not want my charity."

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione interrupted, "He has me paying rent to him despite him not owning it anyway."

"Right," Ron replied, but he still looked extremely put out at Fleur's presence, "How come you didn't tell me _she_ was here?"

"I don't know," Hermione said uneasily, "I guess it never came up."

"Can I ask what you are doing here?" Fleur asked Ron, a little coldly.

"I'm allowed to come stay with my girlfriend," Ron said defensively, throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Ah, so the tabloids were not lying about that," Fleur commented, her face annoyingly neutral again.

"Course not," Ron said proudly, "We're the Golden Couple. Heroes of the modern world."

"Right," Fleur replied, uninterested. She turned and walked from the room without another word. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Still a right rude bitch, then," Ron said darkly.

"Hush, she's letting us stay in her house, Ron," Hermione said, elbowing him, "She's actually quite nice."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that about _Phlegm_ ," Ron said with a smirk, "So which room is ours?"

Hermione tried to ignore the pure annoyance at Ron referring to her room as 'theirs.'

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to Ron's loud snores right in her ear. He was spooning her, and to her mild disgust, she could feel his manhood jutting into her. She began to wriggle out of his arms, waking him.

"Hmn?" Ron murmured sleepily, "Whassat?"

"Nothing, you were just snoring," Hermione said gently. Ron rubbed his eyes as he began to wake up properly.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron grunted, "Its pretty tiring keeping up with those Chudley lads so I get pretty worn out."

"Its fine," Hermione said dismissively, reaching for her latest novel from her bedside table. She opened up to the page she had been last reading but Ron seemed interested in chatting.

 _I wonder if Fleur would interrupt my morning reading in bed like this?_ Hermione thought, before shaking her head lightly. What a weird thought. She tuned back into Ron and realised he had actually just said Fleur's name.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione asked, lowering her book with interest.

"I said I'm surprised you manage to live with Fleur," Ron repeated, "You never seemed to have much time for her in the past."

"Yeah, it surprised me too," Hermione said honestly, "But I don't know… Lately I've been feeling… I've been feeling really interested in being her friend."

"Weird," Ron replied. Hermione nodded.

"You look nice by the way," Ron commented.

"Thanks," Hermione said unconvincingly. Ron suddenly dived in and kissed her.

Hermione was hyper aware of Ron's morning breath and beard bristles scratching her face. His large hands pawed at her front and she could feel his hardness pressing into her again. His large tongue pushed into her mouth. He always used too much tongue and it made her feel like he was trying to choke her with his tongue. Hermione pulled back abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, "I'm sorry… I'm just not feeling it."

Ron groaned and threw himself dramatically on his back.

"You're _never_ feeling it," Ron said sulkily.

"Ron, easy on," Hermione said. She could sense his temper beginning to rise.

"Can't you like… At least…?" Ron said, frustrated, gesturing wildly at the tent in his boxers.

"At least what?" Hermione asked.

"At least suck me off!" Ron snapped, "Jesus, you're so bloody frigid!"

"Get out," Hermione said coldly.

"What?" Ron asked, caught offguard.

"Get out and go home, Ronald," Hermione said firmly, "I don't want to deal with you right now."

Ron reddened, furrowing his brows.

"Fine!" he bellowed, rolling out of bed and beginning to pull his clothes on, "I don't need a frigid virgin for a girlfriend anyway!"

He threw his remaining clothes roughly into his duffel bag before slinging it over his shoulder and apparating away.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair, getting out of bed and walking out of her room. Thankfully, Fleur was already out for the day so wouldn't have heard that little tiff. Walking out to the living room, she smiled as she saw a mug of hot coffee left for her beside her notes again.


	4. Chapter 4

Fleur arrived home later in the morning, clad in a singlet, running shorts and trainers. Her hair was in a topknot and her face was flushed. She had a sheen of light sweat.

"Been for a run?" Hermione asked, before mentally kicking herself for stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Fleur said, immediately removing her shoes and socks and heading to the kitchen for some water, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He… he left," Hermione said. She didn't really feel like talking to Fleur about what a nightmare it had been. It was just too depressing.

Hermione was sitting at the table as usual, writing up some notes. She almost dropped her quill as Fleur walked back into the room clad only in her short running shorts and her sports bra. She had removed her singlet.

"He went back to the city already?" Fleur asked, sitting on the edge of the couch nearby. Hermione tried not to stare as Fleur began to slowly stretch, taut muscles showing under her skin.

"Erm… Y-yeah," Hermione said absently, her eyes rebelling and staying glued to Fleur's body. Fleur finished stretching and then moved to massaging her thighs. Hermione felt a pang in her lower body.

"That's a shame," Fleur said in a voice that showed she really wasn't concerned about Ron leaving early, "Hey, could you do something for me?"

"Anything," Hermione uttered almost in a trance, before catching herself. Jesus, why was she acting so _weird_ around Fleur?

"Could you massage my shoulders?" Fleur asked, "They feel a little tight."

Hermione swallowed. Fleur was always so kind to her, she could hardly say no.

"S-sure," Hermione replied, coming to sit on the couch beside Fleur.

"Bon," Fleur replied, before moving to sit on the floor between Hermione's legs, her back facing her. Hermione suppressed a shiver at Fleur's bare shoulders brushing the inside of her thighs. Hermione's hands trembled a little as she moved them to rest on Fleur's shoulders tentatively.

"Wait," Fleur said suddenly, before swiftly removing her bra, "There, that's better."

Hermione was glad Fleur wasn't facing her because a dark blush had raged its way across her face. She cleared her throat awkwardly and began to knead at Fleur's shoulders, starting at the top before moving further down her shoulder blades.

After a little while, Hermione was happily absorbed in her task, and had relaxed. She found a knot in Fleur's right shoulder, working it carefully out. Fleur let out an involuntary moan. Hermione felt the blush come back swiftly as she was taken back instantly to the scene of Fleur being taken by the mystery woman in the middle of the night. She removed her hands from Fleur instantly.

Fleur turned around to face her and Hermione felt her breath stick in her throat. Fleur was topless and kneeling between her legs, looking up at her with those intense azure eyes.

"Merci," Fleur said softly. She placed a hand on the inside of each of Hermione's thighs and Hermione felt her heart begin to beat so hard she was sure Fleur could hear it. But then Fleur leant on her hands, using Hermione's legs to hoist herself up.

"I… uh…" Hermione cursed her tangled tongue. She reddened again.

"I'm going to take a shower," Fleur said, walking slowly towards the shower. Hermione watched her leave, her eyes roaming down Fleur's bare back to the way her ass looked in those shorts. As Fleur reached the hallway, she looked over her shoulder, winking at Hermione.

Hermione's jaw dropped as Fleur disappeared into the hallway.

 _What was that wink?_ Hermione wondered, alarmed, _Did she know that I would be looking at her body? Did she plan for me to be looking at her body? Oh my God… is she trying to SEDUCE me?!_

Hermione blushed at the thought. She was straight… She was dating Ron… She took a shaky breath, trying to ignore how weak both those arguments sounded to herself.

Fleur reappeared later, making them both lunch as if nothing had happened. Hermione watched her warily from over her soup. She seemed impassive again, finishing her own soup relatively quickly before fishing out a novel and going to lie down and read in a sunbeam.

Hermione settled back into writing up her notes, trying to keep her thoughts from Fleur. She finished off a section and was proudly reviewing her work when Fleur cleared her throat. Hermione looked up. Fleur was lying across the couch, her head propped up on one hand.

"I've finished my novel. There's another one beside you on the table there." Fleur said, watching her intently.

"Oh… you want…" Hermione murmured, noticing the French novel beside a stack of her field diaries.

"I want you to give it to me," Fleur said. Hermione felt her stomach twist uncomfortably and a heat rush to her face. She wondered if she imagined the flirtiness in Fleur's voice as she had said that double entendre.

"Umm," Hermione felt flustered, but was determined to keep her resolve. I mean this woman was Ron's sister-in-law until recently! It was hardly appropriate! She knocked over a stack of books, but grabbed Fleur's novel nonetheless, bringing it to the Frenchwoman at the couch.

"Merci, you are too kind," Fleur said with a coy smile. Maybe this was all a horrible joke, Hermione thought wildly. Or maybe Hermione had completely imagined that Fleur was flirting with her, and she was just being friendly.

"How is your paper going?" Fleur asked her, sitting up on the couch and running her fingers over the cover of the novel Hermione had handed her.

"Great, actually," Hermione beamed, "I'm almost done. I just need to do a final part and then review it all."

"What will you do after that?" Fleur asked, cocking her head to one side. Hermione blushed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Er, I was hoping I could stay on here," Hermione said awkwardly, "Its just a lot nicer living out here by the sea and not having to deal with the media or intense fans."

"Of course," Fleur replied with an easy smile, "But I meant what will you do for your next project?"

"Oh, right," Hermione said, "Erm, I dunno yet."

"You could always study Veela," Fleur suggested, a smile playing at her lips.

"I could," Hermione said, rubbing the back of her neck as she walked back to the table, "But I wouldn't know what about Veela to focus on."

"There are some parts of Veela the general public are always interested in," Fleur said, "Our thrall, the magical properties of our hair… our mating habits,"

Hermione choked on some saliva in her mouth.

"I… I dunno… Its notoriously hard to find out anything about Veela," Hermione said, trying to regain her composure.

"There is always finding out first-hand," Fleur said with another coy smile. Hermione felt her stomach flip violently.

 _Was_ Fleur flirting with her? And if she was… _Why_ was Fleur flirting with her all of a sudden? And _why_ was Hermione so susceptible to it?!

"I have a boyfriend," Hermione blurted suddenly. Fleur raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"I have met him," Fleur replied. For a mortifying second, Hermione thought she had misread the entire situation and Fleur had not actually been flirting with her at all.

"Sorry," Hermione said hastily, blushing again.

"It is okay," Fleur replied, "I am sure eventually you will give in to your desires to… study,"

Okay, she was _definitely_ flirting. Hermione couldn't believe it. It made her feel a cacophony of different emotions. Surprised, flattered, excited… But also a little annoyed. She was taken. Fleur had met her boyfriend, who was the brother of her very recent ex husband.

"I'm straight," Hermione said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Fleur just smirked at her before picking up her novel and taking it outside to read.

* * *

The next day, Hermione awoke to a coffee and eggs benedict, courtesy of Fleur.

"Morning," Fleur chirped, coming to bring her a glass of orange juice. She pecked Hermione swiftly on the cheek. Hermione felt her stomach flip annoyingly again. But she was nothing if not stubborn. She wasn't about to be seduced by her boyfriend's ex sister in law as some kind of rebound.

"Morning," Hermione greeted back, eying Fleur suspiciously.

"What are you up to today?" Fleur asked, her face neutral.

"I was thinking of taking my completed draft in for one of my old lecturers to read over," Hermione replied. She was dreading heading into the city.

"Would you like company?" Fleur asked. Hermione weighed it up. She was still cautious of Fleur seducing her… But she did hate facing the media and public alone. And Hermione genuinely did enjoy spending time with Fleur.

"Sure," Hermione said finally.

"Bien, I am ready to go whenever you are," Fleur smiled.

After showering and getting dressed, Hermione was ready to head into the city with Fleur. She had opted for an understated outfit of a leather jacket, loose white tee and tight black jeans. Fleur was wearing a tasteful pencil skirt and light blouse, with a pair of her standard heels. Fleur took her hand expectantly and Hermione had to clear her mind of its familiar awkwardness before apparating them.

They arrived in the middle of a square in London, near where some of the higher education wizarding institutions were. Almost immediately, people nearby spotted her and a thick crowd had gathered around. Camera bulbs were flashing and people were jostling and calling out, trying to catch a glimpse of her or gain her attention.

Hermione groaned. She loathed this. She looked at Fleur, who appeared aloof. Fleur shifted her hand from being in Hermione's hand, to grasping her at the elbow.

"If you wouldn't mind," Fleur said coldly, flipping her hair. The crowd, sighing, made room for her and she pulled Hermione through. Fleur continued being rude and cold, parting the obedient crowd.

"So that's why you were always so rude at Hogwarts," Hermione commented, as they finally made their way into a bearably thin level of crowd.

"They'll listen to you if you're direct," Fleur replied with a shrug, "And they won't try to waylay you if you're cold to them."

Hermione stared at Fleur as they walked towards the educational buildings. Hermione had had relatively no experience with unwanted attention, but Fleur had been raised with it.

After dropping off the paper to Hermione's old lecturer, Fleur suggested a less frequented area of town. They ended up walking arm and arm along the banks of a tree lined river. Hermione relished the chance to walk around without any pestering crowds.

"Why did you suddenly start flirting with me?" Hermione asked. Fleur shrugged.

"I don't know," Fleur replied honestly.

"But why? Are you upset about your divorce? Are you mad at Bill's family? Are you jealous?"

"You think too much," Fleur smiled. Hermione smiled back despite herself.

"So I've been told," Hermione replied, "It doesn't mean that thinking too much is a bad thing."

"Have you always been stubborn?" Fleur asked, the smile still playing at her lips.

"If by stubborn you mean not giving in to what everyone else thinks I should do, then yes," Hermione said defensively, folding her arms.

"Well… I'm not everyone," Fleur said, her smile growing predatorily. She moved in closer and closer to Hermione. Hermione felt her heart beating harder and harder. She was sure Fleur would be able to hear it this time.

"I…" Hermione was lost for words. If Fleur was about to kiss her, she wasn't sure she could resist. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to resist.

But then Fleur simply took her hand and smirked.

"We should probably head back home," Fleur said with a teasing smile, "I have to get changed before heading to work."

Hermione irritably ignored the sinking feeling of disappointment in her stomach as Fleur disapparated them back to Shell Cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next two weeks, Hermione tried to push thoughts of Fleur out of her mind. But try as she might, the blonde was never far from her mind.

Hermione tried to busy herself in work, deciding to take advantage of her seaside location and select a magical sea creature to study for her next academic paper. The problem was, she wasn't entirely sure what was native to this area.

Sighing heavily over a heavy textbook, Hermione looked out the window. It was a sunny day and there was not an owl in sight. Ron still hadn't owled her after their fight, which wasn't unusual. Even at Hogwarts it often took him weeks to calm down and realise he was being a prat. Harry and Ginny had been concerned, but seemed to be staying out of it.

Hermione pushed her chair back and headed out the door, treading the familiar path down to the beach. She hadn't seen Fleur yet this morning, although she had padded out to the living room to find a coffee and some breakfast laid out for her as usual.

Hermione thought about Fleur's habit of leaving her food and furrowed her eyebrows. It was another conflicting aspect of her character. She seemed so reserved and aloof half the time. Hermione reached the sand and looked out at the sea, gasping as the surface broke with a splash.

Fleur's head popped up from the water and she ran her hands over her face and her hair before looking towards the beach and smiling at Hermione. As Hermione waved to her, Fleur swam briskly back to shore.

"How's the water?" Hermione called out. Fleur began to walk out of the water, hugging her arms to herself. She was clad in a bikini, which Hermione tried to will her eyes not to observe quite so closely.

"Freezing," Fleur said with a grin. She came to stand by Hermione, "What brings you to the water so early?"

"I thought I would look at a sea creature for my next paper," Hermione said, before observing the goosebumps covering Fleur's body and the way she was shivering, "Jesus, Fleur, you look like you're frozen!"

Without even thinking of magic, Hermione brought her arms around Fleur and drew her close, rubbing her hands over Fleur's toned back in an attempt to warm her.

"So still avoiding studying Veela more closely then?" Fleur purred close to Hermione's ear. Her breath tickled Hermione's earlobe. Hermione involuntarily blushed, stepping back from Fleur and fumbling with her wand before casting a warming spell. She tried to ignore the strange feeling raging through her body after holding a half-naked Fleur pressed to her. She hated to admit it, but holding Fleur so closely had made her feel… Aroused. Hermione blushed darker at the realisation.

"You're wet," Fleur said, watching her intently. Hermione made a choking noise.

"I—what? No I'm not," Hermione blurted quickly, her face positively resembling a beetroot by now, she was sure. Fleur reached forward and tugged at Hermione's shirt. Hermione looked at her shirt, slowly registering that it was quite damp from holding Fleur to her.

"You are," Fleur insisted, "Let me borrow your wand to dry it,"

"N-no, its fine," Hermione said, attempting to regain her composure, casting a quick spell at her shirt.

"Do you want me to help you with what sea creatures live around this area?" Fleur asked, graciously changing the subject and looking neutral again.

Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it again. Her mind was going at a million miles a second and she couldn't quite process what was going on right now. She shook her head abruptly and turned on her heel, marching back to the cottage.

* * *

Hermione marched back into the cottage and into her room, shutting her door firmly and leaning heavily against it. She rubbed her forehead.

 _I'm attracted to women,_ Hermione thought incredulously, _How did I not notice this before?_

Her mind replayed a montage of memories that it had pushed down deep within. Admiring Lavender and Parvarti in the dormitories, enjoying sharing a bed with Ginny at the Burrow a little _too_ much, watching Fleur stretch… Hermione shut her eyes, blushing heavily.

She heard footsteps in the hallway as Fleur presumably arrived home. There was the sound of the shower starting and Hermione sighed heavily, running her hand through her messy curls. God, she really did have a lot to figure out about herself now the war was over.

Hermione sighed again, pushing it out of her mind for now, and opened her bedroom door, padding her way quietly back to the living room. On the table beside her papers and books was a clean sheet of parchment. Hermione approached it cautiously.

In elegant looping cursive, was a list of sea creatures native to the area. Beside the list was another steaming cup of coffee. Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips and sat down to consult the list.

Hermione had narrowed down two or three creatures that sounded fascinating enough to warrant studying when Fleur entered the living area again. Her hair was slightly damp from her shower and she was in another loose knit sweater and pair of jean shorts, padding barefoot through the cottage.

"Found anything interesting in that list?" Fleur asked, shuffling through a number of different novels on the couch.

"A few," Hermione replied, "Thanks."

Fleur nodded, crossing her legs and opening a novel.

Fleur, whether it was her mood or she was sensing awkwardness from the moment at the beach, was quiet for much of the day. She stayed near Hermione but remained absorbed in her own tasks: reading, stretching or cooking.

Hermione, for her part, was thankful.

* * *

The next two days settled Hermione and Fleur back into their usual domesticity. Fleur was busy at work and Hermione cooked dinner for the both of them in the evenings. Fleur even resumed the infrequent flirting with Hermione.

Hermione had just walked into the living room one evening when she jumped at Fleur being home early.

"You're back sooner than I thought you would be," Hermione commented. Fleur arched an eyebrow.

"My project is finished," Fleur replied simply.

"Oh… so… early dinner?" Hermione asked. She was trying not to notice how good Fleur looked in her tight skirt and heels. As if reading her mind, Fleur undid one of her blouse buttons, revealing a smooth expanse of skin and just a hint of cleavage.

"I'll cook," Fleur offered, stepping closer to Hermione. She smiled flirtatiously, "Is there anything in particular you desire?"

She was impossibly close and Hermione was feeling intoxicated by her very presence. She swallowed heavily.

"I'm Ron's girlfriend," Hermione said in an unsteady voice. Fleur exhaled and took a step back.

"Ron…" Fleur said, in a tone that had a hard edge to it. Hermione felt annoyance flare up in her.

"Do you have something to say?" Hermione challenged. Fleur raised her eyebrows at Hermione's directness.

"I just never saw you as settling for someone like him," Fleur said finally, "I guess I thought you had more fire to you."

There was a tense silence in which Fleur kept her gaze and Hermione felt the annoyance begin to boil over. Before she could even register what she was doing, she grabbed Fleur by the waist and pushed her roughly against the wall, kissing her fiercely. Fleur let out a little gasp of surprise and Hermione used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Fleur's mouth. It felt like her skin was on fire, in a good way. She was feeling things coursing through her body that she had never felt with Ron.

Ron…

Hermione's brain engaged again and she pulled away from Fleur. Fleur was breathless and had a light blush adorning her cheeks. She touched at her lips with slender fingers.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly, "That never should have happened,"

Fleur remained silent, her face still stunned.

Hermione backed out of the room and retreated to her bedroom, not even bothering to change into pyjamas before climbing under the covers and pulling them over her head.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start, the memories of the previous evening washing over her. She felt a surge of guilt. She had never intended to let things stagnate with Ron to the point where she would become unfaithful to him.

She sighed, sitting up in bed and slinging her feet onto the floor.

She couldn't put it off any longer. She needed to schedule a trip back to the city to visit Ron and sort things out.

Hermione ran her hand through her curls, scribbling messily on a sheet of parchment before sending it off. She would visit London in a few days. For now, she just needed to get her head together.

Hermione was surprised. In the days leading to her London visit, Fleur had entirely stopped her coy seduction tactics and instead merely resumed leaving her food and beverages. Hermione was confused. Fleur also seemed to be spending a lot more time at home, and constantly seemed to be in the general vicinity of Hermione.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it… Whether Fleur had lost interest now she had obtained a kiss from Hermione or not… But for now she had to focus on what she would say to Ron.

Finally the day came where she would apparate to London. She had packed an overnight bag and slung it over her shoulder. She strolled into the living room, surprised to see Fleur had apparently gone out for once. She was about to apparate away when she saw a brown paper bag and a slip of parchment on the table.

 _"_ _Hermione,_

 _When you are busy you always forget to eat lunch, so I packed some for you._

 _Have a great time in London. I will miss you while you are away._

 _Love,_

 _F"_

Hermione was struck by Fleur knowing her so well that she would think to do something so thoughtful. She picked up the paper bag gratefully, before turning on the spot and apparating to London.

* * *

"You sure you wanna crash here instead of with Ron?" Harry asked, scratching his head. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Harry," Hermione said with a smile, "Besides, after I talk to Ron tonight, I can spend the rest of my trip catching up with you."

"Sounds great," Harry said with a grin.

There was a knock at the door before it immediately swung open to reveal Ron. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a dragon hide coat. His hair was swept back in a manner that strangely reminded Hermione of Draco Malfoy.

"Ready to go, 'Mione?" Ron said with a grin. Hermione nodded, saying goodbye to Harry before heading over to join Ron.

"So, I know we haven't really talked since our fight at Shell Cottage," Hermione began, "But I was hoping we could have some time to talk now, just the two of us."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Shell Cottage," Ron said as they stepped out onto the street, beginning to grin broadly as flashbulbs signalled the arrival of media. Hermione sighed as he turned away and began signing autographs for fans. Hermione took Fleur's advice and coldly pushed away reporters asking for quotes, which seemed to somewhat work. Eventually, Ron finished engaging with the press and fans and slung his arm around Hermione again.

"I have a great night lined up for us," Ron said with a grin, apparating them to stand outside a bar.

"Drinks?" Hermione asked, "I suppose that is as good a place as any to talk,"

Ron took her hand and led her inside. As soon as they entered, a large crowd of people dressed in the Chudley Cannons colours of bright orange let out cheers. Ron grinned widely.

"Hey, lads!" Ron bellowed, raising his arms. The cheers and whoops increased. Hermione felt her stomach sink a little as Ron led her over to introduce her to his starstruck teammates.

"This is Galvin Gudgeon," Ron said happily to Hermione, "You _must_ remember me talking about him at Hogwarts,"

"Vaguely," Hermione said noncommittally, shaking Galvin's hand.

"And this is one of our Beaters, Joey Jenkins," Ron went on, leading Hermione along to meet the rest of the team and the management. They were all in high spirits and the drinks were flowing. Ron had apparently planned all along to have a big night out with the team.

Hermione inwardly groaned, putting up with the nonstop questions about the war from Ron's teammates while he socialised. She was relieved when a familiar face appeared beside her after enduring a solid hour of smalltalk with increasingly drunk Quidditch players.

"Hey, Hermione," Bill Weasley said with a smile, "How's it feel dating a professional Quidditch player? I couldn't believe it myself. Had to come down here to visit the baby bro and see it for myself."

"It is weird… He doesn't seem bothered that they only want him around because of his fame," Hermione said darkly. Bill laughed.

"He's always been a bit like that," Bill said with a grin, "Always craved the spotlight from a young age."

"How are you anyway?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, despite the difficult divorce, as you probably know from living with my ex-wife," Bill said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry about telling you the house was empty, by the way. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in one of our fights. You really don't have to pay me rent anymore."

"Its fine," Hermione said, waving her hand dismissively, "Fleur and I make perfect flatmates anyway. I'm just sorry things didn't work out between you two. You seemed so happy at your wedding."

Bill shook his head bitterly.

"Its bloody hard being with her, you know," he said, "I thought I was better than this… But I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Bill looked at her, his eyes pained.

"Everyone falls in love with Fleur," he said, "Within seconds of her walking into any room, all eyes are on her and everyone is sighing over her. Do you know how many love letters she gets from people who have simply seen her in a grocery store? I thought I could keep the jealousy at bay… But Jesus… Being with her is like having to share her with the whole world."

"But she was faithful?" Hermione pried, interested. Bill nodded.

"Of course… Not that one of us needed to cheat for things to go south," he grunted, "My jealousy got really bad… Her pride got worse. You can imagine how it spiralled to our current argumentative state."

Hermione nodded, processing this new information. She looked across the room at Ron, who was wearing his sunglasses inside and scrawling out some more autographs.

"It was good seeing you again, Bill," Hermione said with a polite smile, "But I need to go speak to Ron."

She crossed the room purposefully, tuning out the numerous questions about the war and attempts to get her attention.

"Ron, we need to talk," Hermione said, pulling Ron aside.

"What about?" Ron asked, "Are you staying at mine tonight?" he added hopefully.

"This isn't working out," Hermione said abruptly, feeling intense guilt as the smile dropped off Ron's face, "I think we've both known for a while that this hasn't been working. It shouldn't be this hard."

"But Hermione," Ron said pleadingly, "What about our fans? I can change. I'm sorry about being a prat at Shell Cottage."

"Its not just about that," Hermione said with a sigh, "I love you… as a friend. But I don't feel anything more for you than friendship. I'm sorry."

Ron's expression darkened and he ran a hand through his hair in disbelief.

"Is there someone else?" he asked suspiciously.

"No," Hermione said, "I'm not seeing anyone else."

"So nothing has happened with anyone else?" Ron asked more intensely, still suspicious. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt.

"I kissed someone," Hermione admitted "Just once, I wasn't thinking." Ron swore.

"I think you should leave," he said, not looking at her.

"Ron—"

"Leave, Hermione." Ron said firmly. Hermione frowned sadly and left the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hi all, thanks for the reviews and follows! I'm open to the direction this one takes, so if you have ideas or requests- send them through to me :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6.**

* * *

Hermione sat on Harry's couch, drinking a beer with him despite it being the middle of the day.

"He'll get over it," Harry said encouragingly.

"Its Ron," Hermione reminded him tersely, "He's going to be livid for a while."

Harry shrugged and reached into the box on the floor to pull another beer out, using a bottle opener to pry off the lid. He sipped at it thoughtfully for a moment.

"You gonna tell me who it was you kissed?" Harry asked, meeting Hermione's eyes. He was surprised when she blushed a dark red.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said hastily, swigging from her own bottle.

"I'm just surprised," Harry explained, "I thought you had been entirely off the grid while you were out at Shell Cottage with Fleur. When did you even get the time to meet someone and kiss them?"

"Drop it, Harry," Hermione said with a frown.

"Its just me," Harry said pointedly, "Its not like I'm going to tell Ron,"

"I don't want to talk about it, Harry," Hermione repeated firmly.

"Fine," Harry said defensively, "You know you've always been so weird and secretive about your love life."

"Um, what about being on the front page of every paper with Ron makes you think I'm secretive about my love life?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, but that's only because we can't help that the media is obsessed with us… And that Ron is obsessed with being in the media," Harry laughed, "Apart from that, you've always hidden any interest or relationships from everyone. Remember Krum? We only even found out you were dating him because you showed up at the ball with him!"

"Sue me for wanting to keep some parts of my life private," Hermione huffed. Harry sighed.

"I just don't see what's so bad you have to hide it from your best mates," Harry said, "I mean I know Ron would have been weird about Krum, but I wouldn't have."

"Harry…" Hermione sighed, "Look, not even _I_ have spent much time thinking about my love life. Ron and Krum both asked me out. Apart from that, I've never really felt compelled to date someone before… Not that I don't want to… I've just never thought about what I like in another person."

"I suppose nothing much has been happening for me since Cho back at school," Harry said, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head, "We were just so busy with the crazy stuff happening at Hogwarts and with Sirius and then with Voldemort and the war…"

"Exactly! We never really had time to work out what we're interested in," Hermione agreed. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I mean apart from knowing I'm into women, I wouldn't really have the first clue what kind of a woman I'm drawn to," Harry said. Hermione silently swallowed her beer.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke on Harry's couch and stretched, pulling the woollen blanket off herself. Harry wandered in with coffees and sat down on the armchair opposite her.

"Its been good catching up, Harry," Hermione said with a sleepy smile, taking a mug of coffee from him.

"Yeah, we shouldn't leave it so long next time before catching up," Harry agreed. He pulled a rolled up newspaper from under his arm, "This is probably gonna piss you off but I think we both learnt with Skeeter that its better to have a heads up on horrible news stories."

"Oh God, what is it?" Hermione groaned, taking the paper from Harry. She unfurled it it and swore as she saw the front page.

 _' "_ _She Cheated On Me!" : Ron Weasley's Tragic Heartbreak_

 _Yesterday Ron Weasley, famous Quidditch player of Golden Trio war fame, disclosed that him and Golden Girl Hermione Granger have called it quits on their passionate relationship. Weasley revealed in exclusive interviews to select reporters that he had long been suspicious that Granger was playing around, but was too devoted to accept the truth._

 _It all came to a head when Weasley took Granger on a whirlwind romantic evening two days ago and Granger confessed to illicit affairs. Weasley, heartbroken, has thanked his numerous fans for their support during this tumultuous time...(Article continued on page 3)'_

Alongside the article was a large photograph of Ron in his Chudley Cannons uniform holding up a trophy.

"One, he's never even won a bloody trophy," Hermione hissed, jabbing at the photo, "Two, I admitted to a _kiss_ not 'illicit affairs.' Three, going to watch him get drunk with Quidditch players and sign autographs is _hardly_ a romantic evening. Four, since when has he been _too devoted_?!"

"Hey, 'Mione, we both know better than most that the gossip pieces in the papers and magazines are far from accurate," Harry said calmly, "And we also knew that Ron would have a big temper flare over this… Lets just be glad it wasn't in the form of a screaming match to your face."

"Yeah, because having my name dragged through the mud via the media is so much better," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Look, lets just go out for brunch and forget this whole thing," Harry said soothingly, "We can go to that place where we never have to deal with media."

"Fine," Hermione said glumly.

After showering and getting changed, Harry and Hermione headed off to the Squawking Hippogriff, a homely eatery-bar that was often frequented by more prominent figures of the wizarding world due to the protective charms designed to keep the media at bay.

They had just sat down and ordered their food when a familiar face came over to their table.

"Hey guys! Heard Hermione was back in town," Ginny Weasley greeted with a smile. Ron's younger sister was athletic and had long auburn hair that flowed just past her shoulders. Hermione's gaze absent-mindedly ran down Ginny's toned body in her tight jeans and leather jacket before remembering her realisation about her sexuality and catching herself.

 _Jesus, how did I not realise earlier that I'm attracted to women?!_ Hermione thought weakly.

"Y-yeah, hey Gin," Hermione smiled awkwardly, "How's things?"

"Better than you, probably," Ginny said with a sympathetic smile, "I saw Ron leaked your breakup to the press, the twat. D'you know I'm still trying to get into the Holyhead Harpies and he has the nerve to boast about being in the Cannons? I mean, at least I'm trying to get in on legitimate skill rather than fame."

"Yeah… For what its worth, I just kissed someone else. I didn't have numerous illicit affairs like they're saying," Hermione said sheepishly, "Not that it makes it any better. Anyway, I'm sure you'll make the Harpies team soon and it'll feel that much better that you earned it properly."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Ginny said with a grin, "And don't worry about Ron. He'll calm down eventually. But… erm… Mum did say that you can't come to the Burrow. That'll die down too of course!"

"Of course," Hermione said morosely. Ginny flashed her another sympathetic smile.

"It was good seeing you, 'Mione," Ginny said, "We should catch up sometime soon."

"For sure," Hermione replied as Ginny walked away to return to her table.

"Should've known we would run into familiar faces here," Harry said with a smile as their food arrived.

"I just… I forgot how much all this can be," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Its fine, 'Mione," Harry said encouragingly, "No media here… And you heard Gin! Molly and Ron will be over it in no time!"

Hermione rubbed her temples.

"I'm gonna head home this afternoon," Hermione replied, "I just need some time to process things."

* * *

Hermione apparated into the cottage as Fleur was returning from another run. Fleur walked up to Hermione, beaming.

"Hermione, you're back!" Fleur chirped happily. She was in short running shorts and a tank and was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her long platinum blonde hair was in a high ponytail that was hanging down her back. Hermione felt her stomach jerk uncomfortably at how sexy Fleur looked.

"Uh, yeah," Hermione said dismissively, shaking her head and turning away from Fleur.

"Wait," Fleur said softly, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I've been thinking while you were away… I want to talk about what happened between us."

Hermione wrenched her shoulder out of Fleur's grip and whirled to face her.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "Don't you understand?! This has made everything worse!"

"Worse?" Fleur echoed, raising her eyebrows. Her chest was still heaving from her run and Hermione was trying her best not to get distracted by it.

"The media, Ron, Ron's mum… They're all a million times worse now. All because you had to go flirting with me to try and get another rebound under your belt!" Hermione shouted. She felt like all the exasperation, confusion and irritation she had been bottling up for months was escaping in this rant. She knew she was being unfair on Fleur, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I… I'm sorry… It was unfair to flirt with you," Fleur said finally, "But I didn't have anything to do with your relationship with Ron, his mother or the media,"

"You… You… You're just so…" Hermione raged, trailing off as she realised she wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"I'm what?" Fleur asked, cocking her head to one side.

Hermione closed the gap between them in an instant, pressing her lips to Fleur's and wrapping her arms around the blonde's small waist. Fleur's arms moved to wrap themselves around Hermione's neck as Hermione pushed her against the nearest wall.

Hermione bit down on Fleur's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. Hermione used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Fleur's mouth, remembering how good it felt the first time she had kissed her. She slid her tongue against Fleur's soft one, feeling a pang of arousal as Fleur let out a soft moan.

Hermione's hands moved from Fleur's waist and up her toned back before running down again to grab the blonde's firm ass. Her eyes were closed in pleasure as she made out with Fleur and felt her up, but they snapped open as she realised what she was doing and stumbled backwards.

"This can't happen again," Hermione said abruptly. Fleur, blushing a light pink and looking flustered, raised her eyebrows.

"Why not?" Fleur asked. Hermione averted her eyes, not even daring to look at Fleur.

"Because! I'm not going to invite more awful media stories! I'm not going to be another notch on your rebound bedpost!" Hermione spluttered.

"You're just confused, Hermione," Fleur replied softly, "Stop worrying so much about what other people think."

"Stop, Fleur," Hermione said in a strangled tone, "Its not happening again."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Chapter 7! Hermione returns to London again._** _ **Thanks for all your reviews, I love reading them.**_

 _ **Fran Kaioh-Tenoh: Can I ever say enough how glad I am that someone else is getting into writing Fleurmione fics? I had read almost every single one I could find on FFN and was starved of new content! Loved your comment, and you will see that in this chapter I have in fact added in a bit of competition for our confused Hermione... We shall see if this speeds up her getting her head together.**_

 _ **wkgreen: While Fleur has been silently wooing her with little treats and coffees, we might see her take a step back and give Hermione space to realise how she feels. As they say... You don't know what you've got til its gone!**_

 _ **Retrograderabbit: Yeah, the whiplash is something intentionally written into this story based on how frustrating it can be to be interested in someone who is refusing to just figure out how they feel. In this and the next chapters you'll see Fleur reacting to the 'hot and cold' in her own reserved way.**_

 ** _Pappa: I promise I will write a fic where Ron isn't a prat! But yeah... In this one it is just kind of becoming easier and easier to make him one- whoops!_**

 _ **Veela9190: I think we will see Hermione speed up in her realisation around her sexuality after the events of this chapter. Fleur has been very patient with her, but I think I am moving the fic more towards the "can Fleur really wait forever?" view to keep Hermione on her toes.**_

 _ **SH4D0W44: I know right? Hermione is hardly convincing anyone that she isn't interested in anything sexual/romantic with Fleur! Ha.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

* * *

"You're just confused, Hermione," Fleur replied softly, "Stop worrying so much about what other people think."

"Stop, Fleur," Hermione said in a strangled tone, "Its not happening again."

Fleur looked at Hermione for a moment, her light pink blush slowly fading. Hermione wished in that moment that she knew Legilimency. She crossed her arms, hoping it would project a confidence to Fleur that she was hardly feeling on the inside.

"Perhaps I am the one who should be saying its not happening again, non?" Fleur said with a sudden smirk, " _You_ are the one who has kissed _me_ both times."

Hermione was thrown. She hadn't expected Fleur to react like this. Not that she knew how Fleur would react to anything exactly. The girl was still an enigma to her.

"I…" Hermione said, before trailing off. Fleur smirked again before turning on her heel and walking out. Did Fleur really just brush that all off like that?

Hermione shook her head, trying not to overthink it. But as she moved over to sit at the table in the room she couldn't help but wonder whether Fleur had smirked about it all because she was trying to make the situation more comfortable for Hermione or because she just genuinely did not care.

Hermione sighed, turning to the list of sea creatures she could study. The neat little list that Fleur had written up for her was very helpful, and she soon narrowed it down to two possible options. Reading up on both, Hermione forgot about her troubles with Ron, the media and her attraction to women.

A clattering in the kitchen snapped Hermione out of her focus on her studies and she looked up to see Fleur emerging from the kitchen with two plates of salad. She placed one beside Hermione and sat down to eat her own.

Hermione watched her carefully. She appeared entirely unaffected by their awkward conversation earlier. She seemed to be in one of her reserved moods, not bothering to attempt conversation and instead contentedly eating her dinner.

"I can do the cleaning up since you made dinner," Hermione said finally, wanting to break the silence.

"Merci," Fleur said with a warm smile. Definitely back to normal.

* * *

Hermione was conflicted. She should feel relieved that Fleur had easily settled back into their platonic domestic arrangement. But a part of her felt bothered by the fact that Fleur could be so unfazed by kisses that were being replayed in Hermione's own head in a confusing loop.

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a flail. The memory of her dreams were already fading as she awoke, but she blushed as she recalled that she had definitely dreamt of Fleur.

She took a long cold shower in an attempt to further banish the memories of her dreams before getting changed and heading out to the living area. Fleur was sitting on the couch leafing through letters. Hermione felt her stomach twist as she recalled Bill telling her that she often received numerous love letters.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore the squirming of her stomach.

"Oui, there is a big gala event on," Fleur replied, pulling an ornate card out from the mail and passing it to Hermione, "You're invited."

"An anniversary of the war?" Hermione said hollowly.

"It might be nice to see the other Order members," Fleur suggested noncommittally. Hermione nodded.

"I'll see if Harry and Ginny got invited," Hermione replied absently, walking over to the table. A small mug of coffee was waiting beside her notes again.

"I'm going for a swim," Fleur said, putting down the mail and going outside.

Hermione nodded as she turned to her notes, sipping on the cup of coffee that Fleur had left her. Her mind was full of thoughts about how awful the gala would be, because there would undoubtedly be a focus on the Golden Trio. Perhaps even a large media presence. Ron would likely be in attendance. But she considered what Fleur had said… It would be quite nice to catch up with some of the other people she had scarcely seen since the war. Hermione bit her lip, taking out a piece of parchment and penning a letter to Ginny.

The next week went by in relative monotony, Hermione continuing to work on setting up her next academic study and Fleur continuing to go to work. Each morning, Hermione would find a coffee and a breakfast morsel carefully left for her by Fleur who had either gone to work or out for some exercise.

Although Fleur had ceased flirting with her, Hermione was still frequently having overwhelming dreams of which her blonde housemate was a feature. But she was calmed by the relaxing return to domesticity in the house. She focussed instead on her studies and the upcoming gala. She had arranged to meet Ginny at her flat in the city and get ready with her, going to the gala together. Ginny was just as fed up with media attention as Hermione was, and they were planning on arriving late to miss most of the fanfare and flurry of media.

* * *

Hermione stood next to Ginny, feeling awkward in her gown and heels. She rarely attended formal evenings. Ginny had helped her with her hair and makeup at least, which made her feel a little more confident.

The two were sipping on champagne as Harry approached them, dressed in ink-black dress robes with his hair appearing tamed for once.

"Evening, ladies," Harry greeted with a smile, sweeping a flute of champagne off a nearby waiter's tray.

"I see you also arrived late to avoid the worst of the media," Hermione said with a smile. Harry grinned back.

"Yeah, its okay, Ron gave them enough of a show for the lot of us," Harry said with a laugh. He nodded through the crowd at the redhead in the distance.

Ron was wearing a dragon hide jacket over his dress robes and was wearing sunglasses inside. His hair was once again slicked back in a Malfoy-esque style. Ginny shook her head.

"I've never met anyone that loves fame as much as my brother," Ginny said.

Hermione frowned and changed the subject. She was hoping not to run into Ron after he had leaked the story of their breakup to the media. It was still a sore subject for her.

"So, how are your efforts going to get onto that Quidditch team?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny grinned broadly.

"The Holyhead Harpies? I've been invited to their next round of try-outs," Ginny said, beaming, "Think I might actually get in this time."

"That's great, Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "You know, I often toyed with the idea of playing Quidditch over being an Auror."

"I mean you can still play recreationally, even if you don't have time to play professionally," Hermione advised. Harry cocked his head to one side.

"Yeah, that's a good point," he conceded, "And I do miss it. I think I'll look into local teams I could join."

Hermione was content. She was glad she had come to the gala, it was quite nice to catch up with Ginny and Harry. Not to mention fascinating seeing all the old familiar faces around. Some people were in unsurprising couples, like Lavender and Dean Thomas. Others were in surprising pairings, like Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini.

"Woah," Ginny uttered beside Hermione, gaining her attention, "Love her or hate her… You gotta admit Phlegm looks… wow…"

Hermione's head snapped around so fast she could have got whiplash. Following the direction of other turned heads in the room, Hermione saw the vision that was her housemate.

Fleur, already unnaturally beautiful, was looking even more elegant. She was wearing a silver gown with a neckline that plunged so low Hermione could see the top of her abs. Her chest between her breasts was smooth enough that Hermione longed to touch it. The dress hugged at her lithe waist and hips before falling to the floor. The slit on the side that reached her mid thigh almost gave Hermione a heart attack. Her long silvery white-blonde hair was loose and cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing impossibly high heels. Fleur had also done her makeup for the occasion, sporting a bright red lipstick and her eyes smouldering with darker lashes than usual. This contrasted fantastically with the choker of large diamonds around her neck. This was no demure Fleur Delacour-Weasley. This was Fleur Isabelle Delacour, heir to the prestigious Delacour estate in all her glory.

"She… she didn't tell me she was invited…" Hermione said weakly. Her knees were weak and she felt like her mouth was dry and other parts of her… were less than dry.

"She's gonna break Bill's heart even more showing up looking like that," Ginny said ruefully.

"Oh, Bill's here?" Harry asked conversationally. Hermione didn't even hear Ginny's response. She was still transfixed by Fleur. She wondered if this is what it felt like being subject to the infamous Veela thrall.

"Oh guys, I haven't seen you in ages!" a familiar voice said loudly near Hermione's ear. She reluctantly tore her eyes from Fleur to greet a tall and lanky Neville. Neville threw his arms around each of them, inquiring after each of their lives.

"Hi Fleur," Harry said suddenly. Hermione whirled around frantically. Fleur had indeed approached them, a polite smile playing at her lips. Hermione wondered momentarily if she was in one of her reserved moods or one of her conversational moods.

"Good evening," Fleur greeted in her purring accented voice. She leaned forward elegantly and kissed Harry on each cheek, then Ginny, then Neville. As she kissed Hermione's cheeks she paused momentarily.

"For the record, it was never my intention to use you merely as a notch on my bedpost," Fleur murmured under her breath, before pulling back, smiling politely and gliding away from the group.

"Nice to see Fleur again," Neville said, "I always forget about how stunning she looks," he added, noting the turning heads that followed Fleur as she walked across the room.

Hermione barely heard Neville. Her mind was whirring in overtime, trying to process what Fleur had said to her.

"Oh god, what's _she_ doing here?" Ginny said suddenly, still looking in the same direction as Neville. Hermione followed her gaze to see none other than Pansy Parkinson talking to Fleur. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Pansy had always clashed with her at school… A rival at best, an enemy at her worst.

"Well, she was never actually involved in the war at all… on either side," Neville shrugged. Ginny looked outraged.

"Yeah, never mind that she's a Slytherin and was best mates with Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"She's got you there, Nev," Harry said in agreement.

Hermione silently watched in horror as Fleur not only _laughed_ at something that Pansy had said, but accepted a drink from her.

* * *

The night was a horrible one for Hermione. Not only had Pansy continued to keep Fleur's attention for the entirety of the evening, but despite Hermione's best efforts, she had ended up in a conversation with a drunk Ron. As the drinks had flowed, he had gone from hostilely avoiding her to seeking her out for a seemingly peacemaking conversation.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry how all that spun out in the media," Ron said, running a hand through his hair, his sunglasses still on, "Its tough for us to get a break as celebrities."

"Yeah," Hermione said absently, staring over his shoulder as Pansy drew closer to Fleur to admire her diamond choker.

"But you have to admit… You kind of had it coming by cheating on me," Ron said, frowning, "I can't believe you would do something like that. You're the one I always trusted the most."

"Yeah… can you excuse me?" Hermione said absently, pushing past a ruffled Ron to approach Pansy and Fleur.

"Hello, Hermione," Fleur greeted with a serene smile, "Are you having a good evening? It is good seeing familiar faces again, non?"

"I didn't know you two knew each other," Hermione said directly, nodding at Pansy. Pansy smirked.

"We didn't. I recognised her from the Triwizard Tournament and I simply had to introduce myself," Pansy said, rather smugly in Hermione's opinion.

"I didn't know you were coming to this too, Fleur," Hermione said, turning pointedly to look at Fleur and ignore Pansy.

"You never asked," Fleur answered with a light laugh. Hermione felt her stomach jerk at the sound of Fleur's laugh. She was enchanting.

"Oh… Well, d'ya want to head home together?" Hermione asked, playing with her hands nervously.

"She can't," Pansy cut in, with another one of her infuriatingly smug smiles, "We were just about to ditch this lame gala to go and get a drink together,"

"Oh… Should I wait for you?" Hermione asked, turning to Fleur again. She was trying to drown out the burning jealousy and irritation she was feeling towards Pansy. But Pansy pushed her over the edge again as she confidently put an arm around Fleur's delicate waist.

"I wouldn't wait up, Granger," Pansy smirked with a wink. Fleur laughed and swatted Pansy.

"Oh, you are incorrigible, Pansy!" Fleur laughed. Hermione felt like she was about to scream. She swallowed heavily, trying to regain her composure.

"Right… Well… See you at home, I guess," Hermione said, turning and walking away before Pansy could well and truly push her over the edge.

She grabbed another flute of champagne rather aggressively and downed it. She was seething. She couldn't believe that _Pansy Parkinson_ of all people had swooped in and charmed Fleur. What did Fleur see in her anyway?! Hermione tried to console herself with the fact that it would just be another one night stand… But somehow the thought of Pansy having her way with Fleur all night just enraged her more.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, appearing in front of her, "Are you okay? You look just about ready to punch someone."

"I wish," Hermione growled darkly. Ginny looked at her carefully for a few moments before swiping an entire bottle of wine from a nearby catering table.

"Okay, 'Mione," Ginny said, taking her by the elbow, "We're going to slip outside and drink this and you're going to tell me all about whatever is going on with you."

Hermione had no choice but to nod dumbly, following Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Would you like the good news or the bad news? Good news- I have another chapter already. Bad news- for this chapter you will have to endure the odd couple of Pansy/Fleur (which I honestly never in a million years thought I would find myself writing) and Hermione feeling all jealous.**_

 _ **But never fear! Fleurmione is my endgame here :)**_

 _ **Drop me a review or message if you have anything you would like to see or any thoughts you wanna share :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8.**

* * *

Hermione was still so irritated she couldn't say a thing until her and Ginny had passed the bottle of wine back and forth a few times, taking deep swigs.

Ginny had found a secluded garden outside of the venue which was thankfully fenced off and out of the way enough that they would not be disturbed.

"So, what has you so worked up?" Ginny asked finally, quirking an eyebrow. Hermione shook her head darkly.

"Pansy Parkinson," was all Hermione could say without wanting to scream. Ginny leaned againt a tree, regarding Hermione curiously.

"I mean… It bothered me that she was there too… But I didn't look like I was about to punch someone," Ginny said, needling Hermione. Hermione sighed. Ginny still knew her well despite not having caught up much in so long.

"She was all cosy with Fleur," Hermione said, trying not to sound as sulky as she felt. Ginny looked interested, as if she was mulling something over.

"Fleur's allowed to have her own friends… Even if they are a Slytherin," Ginny said slowly. Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, I bet they're planning on getting _friendly_ ," Hermione muttered angrily. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You think… You think that Pansy and Fleur are going to… I mean, hell, I'm sure even the straightest girl would probably want to kiss Fleur… But Fleur? Why would she do something like that with Pansy?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked conflicted. She snatched the bottle back from Ginny and drank deeply from it. Ginny watched her carefully. Finally Hermione passed the bottle back to Ginny.

"I saw her, okay? I saw Fleur take a woman home once," Hermione said agitatedly. Ginny cocked her head to one side. She was clearly assessing Hermione, but Hermione was at a loss as to how much Ginny was seeing through her.

"Why would that bother you, Hermione?" Ginny said softly, "I know for a fact you're not homophobic…"

Hermione blushed darkly and turned away, pacing away from Ginny.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Hermione said loudly, shaking her head. Ginny drank some of the wine before setting the bottle down and walking up to Hermione. She put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I've dated a woman before," Ginny murmured. Hermione stiffened before whirling around to face Ginny.

"You have?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, during that time we fell out of touch," Ginny shrugged, "It only lasted a month or two."

"How come this has never come up before?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Because it isn't a big deal, Hermione," Ginny said softly. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head and wishing that this were happening to anybody except herself.

"IthinkihaveacrushonFleur," Hermione spat out breathlessly. Ginny smiled slightly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ginny asked. Hermione opened her eyes, wincing.

"I think I have a crush on Fleur," Hermione repeated, more slowly. Ginny engulfed her in a hug.

"Its completely normal, Hermione," Ginny chuckled near her ear, "Don't do that classic Hermione thing of overthinking it."

"I never had a chance to have normal teen years," Hermione said sadly, "I never had to deal with all these confusing feelings and crushes. I was too busy trying to keep me, Harry and Ron safe."

"Well, you have me to talk you through it," Ginny said with a grin, releasing Hermione, "Now… Have you told her how you feel?"

"No… but…" Hermione blushed darkly again, remembering the kisses she had shared with Fleur in the heat of the moment.

"But?" Ginny prompted patiently.

"But I've kissed her," Hermione said, feeling impossibly embarrassed, "I told her it can never happen again."

"You what?!" Ginny yelped, "You made out with Fleur Delacour… And then you told her it can't happen again?! What is wrong with you, Hermione?"

"When did you become such a fan of Fleur," Hermione said defensively, crossing her arms, "You were calling her Phlegm earlier this evening."

"I was, but that doesn't mean I'm _blind!_ " Ginny retorted, "Besides, you barely ever get feelings for anyone… There must be something there to be driving you so crazy."

"I just… I don't want to be one of her rebounds… I don't want to be another one night stand like that other woman," Hermione said. Ginny shrugged.

"I suppose that's understandable," Ginny reasoned.

Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of the evening under the stars, talking through sexuality. Hermione wanted to know more about Ginny's past with women, Ginny wanted to make Hermione more comfortable with her feelings towards women. In the end, Hermione felt a lot more relaxed, getting ready to apparate home feeling considerably lighter.

As she got home to Shell Cottage and headed to her room, her stomach sank as she noticed that Fleur was not yet home. Hermione shut her bedroom door tightly behind her, casting a strong silencing charm. She didn't think she could take hearing Fleur with Pansy if something did happen.

Frowning, Hermione changed and climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark. As she shut her eyes, her mind turned back to what Fleur had uttered in her ear when she had greeted her at the gala. She wouldn't have just been a notch on her bedpost?

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a yawn. She checked her watch and saw that it was after eleven. She had slept in longer than she had in some time.

After getting ready for the day, Hermione padded into the living area, sitting down at the table with her stack of notes. She frowned when she noticed that the coffee she was so accustomed to Fleur leaving her was not there.

"Je suis désolé," Fleur said, hurrying into the room, apologising as if she had read Hermione's mind, "I got home late last night so slept in… and now I am in a hurry to leave—I had no time to make you a coffee like I normally do,"

"Its okay," Hermione said cautiously, before finally asking, "How was the rest of your night?"

Fleur was in disarray. She was wearing a short skirt and a plain top and had a pair of heels clutched under her arm. She was frantically trying to put in a pair of dangling earrings.

"It was good," Fleur replied with a smile, "Pansy took me to a lovely little bar with a fantastic view over the city. We stayed quite late having drinks and talking before I left to go home."

Fleur grinned wider with triumph as she got her earrings in. She now turned to tying her hair up in a knot on her head.

"Oh, home alone?" Hermione asked in feigned innocence, busying herself with her papers. She suddenly felt much better.

"Oui," Fleur replied, messing up her hair before attempting to tie it up again, "I had a very good sleep."

"I bet," Hermione said, trying not to look too relieved, "So, what are your plans for the day?"

Fleur finished tying up her hair and then sat quickly on the sofa to put on her heels. She looked up briefly with a smile.

"I am going on a date, actually," Fleur replied lightly. Hermione felt her stomach uncomfortably drop.

"Oh," Hermione said in a falsely cheerful tone, "I don't think you've been on a date before in the whole time I have lived here."

"I feel ready to get back to dating," Fleur replied simply, standing up and brushing herself down, "Do I look okay to apparate?"

"You look stunning," Hermione replied honestly, her chest aching a little. She didn't want to hurt herself further but couldn't help but ask the question, "Who is the date with?"

"Pansy," Fleur replied, "She is so funny. I'd better go, I'm already running late. See you later!"

And before Hermione could even reply, Fleur had turned on the spot and apparated away. Hermione threw her book angrily across the room with a frustrated growl. Fleur hadn't been being cryptic when she said Hermione could have been more than a notch on her bedpost… she had meant she was actually ready for dating. Hermione scrunched up the papers on the table and stormed from the table to the kitchen, leaning heavily on the counter.

It didn't make sense… Even if Fleur _was_ ready for dating… Why would she date someone like Hermione? Hermione felt plain, boring… nerdy. At school, she had never been one of the girls that boys would have crushes on.

Sure, Fleur had done many attentive things for her, like make her coffees and meals… And she had flirted liberally with Hermione… But that had already fallen off within a day of Pansy asking her on a date. Even if Hermione _did_ have a chance with Fleur, she had almost certainly missed that window of opportunity.

Defeated, Hermione set about making her coffee the muggle way. The dull ache in her chest accompanied the heavy feeling in her stomach.

She tightened her lip. She was Hermione Granger. She was fair, she was intelligent, she was a Gryffindor. She would do the right thing and accept that she had missed her chance.

* * *

To Hermione's displeasure, Fleur continued to go on dates throughout the next two weeks with Pansy. It appeared that Hermione would have to endure the supreme irritation of her schooldays rival winning over her crush.

On one particular morning, Hermione came out one morning to see Pansy lounging on the couch in the living area of Shell Cottage. Part shocked, part annoyed, Hermione tried to ignore her. But Pansy had spotted her and sported a wide smile.

"Morning Granger," Pansy smirked, "Knew you would be the lazy sleep in type,"

"Its barely eight," Hermione replied irritably. Fleur came gliding out of the kitchen, two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning, Hermione," Fleur purred, "I am sorry, if I had known you were up I would have made you a coffee too."

She went to sit beside Pansy on the couch, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, babe," Pansy said, putting an arm around Fleur. Hermione felt her jealousy raging to the surface again. She had to look away when Pansy shot her a smug grin.

"Hermione, I always meant to ask, what do Muggles do for fun on rainy evenings?" Fleur asked, nodding at the thundery day outside.

"Muggles?" Pansy asked Fleur, raising her eyebrows.

"Now, Pansy, I told you it is important to me that you get along with Hermione," Fleur chided her, "She is a close friend of mine."

Hermione felt a simultaneous pang of hurt and happiness at being referred to as a "close friend." Pansy nodded dismissively.

"Erm, well, I suppose most Muggle households would watch something on the telly," Hermione said, trying her best to do the right thing. After all, she was the one that had told Fleur that nothing could happen between them. Fleur had referred to her as a close friend. She had to be a good friend for Fleur.

"What is a… Telly?" Fleur asked, her mouth playing with the word clumsily. Hermione laughed despite herself, it was adorable watching Fleur learn Muggle words.

"A television," Hermione explained, "People use them to watch stories, like in books… But in moving picture form. Like watching a play in a wizarding photograph. Except with sound."

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Fleur exclaimed with the most enthusiastic grin Hermione had seen from her yet. Pansy seemed to pick up on this too, leaning forward eagerly.

"I could get you one," Pansy offered, "We could watch stories tonight,"

"Non, non," Fleur said, waving a hand, "I can get one myself. But it would be lovely to watch something on it tonight. Would you like to join us, Hermione?"

Looking at Pansy with her arm around Fleur was driving Hermione crazy and she couldn't think of anything worse than hanging out with the 'happy couple.' Unfortunately, her sense of duty kicked in and she found herself replying with an enthusiastic "sure."

* * *

And so Hermione found herself in a Muggle electronics store with Pansy and Fleur, watching from a distance as Fleur tried not to look too overwhelmed at the Muggle shop assistant demonstrating how a particular TV worked.

"Jealous?" Pansy sneered, appearing beside her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said, not even bothering to take her eyes off Fleur. Pansy snorted.

"Please, I see the way you look at her. Its killing you that I got the girl and you didn't," Pansy said with a grin. Hermione glanced sideways at her, trying to keep her temper. She couldn't understand what Fleur could possibly see in the former Slytherin. Sure, Pansy was looking great these days. She had long wavy black hair, tanned skin and grey eyes paired with a lean figure. But her personality… Merlin.

"I don't know what she sees in you," Hermione said, finally letting one of her thoughts escape her lips. Pansy grinned wider.

"Some people find my Slytherin side amusing," Pansy said happily, "While some certain Gryffindors choose to judge me for it."

"Please," Hermione scoffed, "I don't dislike you for you being a Slytherin. I dislike you because you're insufferable."

"You just hate me getting anything you want," Pansy said, rolling her eyes, "At school it was whenever I got a better grade than you… Now it just happens to be Fleur."

Both girls suddenly turned their frowns into cheerful smiles as Fleur approached them.

"Great news, I am buying one," Fleur said with a smile, "The sales assistant also helped me select some feelms to watch,"

Hermione couldn't help but smile wider at Fleur's adorable attempt to pronounce the word 'films.'

"That's great, Fleur," Hermione smiled as they walked towards the checkout for Fleur to pay. Fleur beamed at her.

"You will have to help me set it up for me though, I am afraid I still have no idea how it works," Fleur smiled. Hermione grinned proudly and Pansy looked a little put out.

"Yeah, no problem, Fleur," Hermione said, shooting a smug look of her own at Pansy, "I understand these devices perfectly."

Pansy ran her hand down Fleur's back before possessively putting her hand on Fleur's ass. The smile fell off Hermione's face as Pansy looked triumphantly at her.

"Pansy!" Fleur laughed lightly, swatting Pansy's hand away, "Let me pay."

She strode towards the checkout confidently, pulling out the Muggle currency as if she used it all the time. Hermione shot a glare at Pansy.

"Thought you weren't jealous," Pansy smirked, before walking over to stand beside Fleur. Hermione gritted her teeth.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione had proudly set up the TV, much to the delight of Fleur. Pansy was sitting on the couch drinking a beer and scowling at Hermione, clearly jealous of how happy she was making Fleur.

"So what film do you want to watch?" Hermione asked, as the weather raged loudly outside. She shivered as a particularly loud crack of thunder rang out outside the cottage. Fleur smiled devilishly.

"A scary one?" Fleur asked, "I always loved reading horror novels as a child."

"I can never quite pin you down, Delacour," Hermione said with a laugh, setting it up.

When she turned back to the couch, she was a little put out to see Fleur sitting in the middle seat, so that she was sitting as closely to Pansy as possible. Hermione inwardly groaned. She wasn't sure she could ever bear Fleur dating her. Dutifully, she took her seat on the other side of Fleur as the film started.

Only ten minutes in, it soon became apparent that Fleur was definitely not a horror film person. With each dramatic crescendo of music, Fleur would tense. Whenever there was a shock moment, Fleur would jump noticeably. Hermione found it incredibly cute. She had to admit, though begrudgingly, since entering the dating world again, Fleur had been showing more of her softer side.

The killer in the film suddenly appeared behind one of the lead characters and Fleur let out a yelp, her hand suddenly clamping down on Hermione's thigh. Hermione tensed as she guiltily felt arousal slip through her at the feel of Fleur's hand on her upper thigh. This was soon replaced by the familiar burn of jealousy as Pansy put an arm comfortingly around Fleur and Fleur removed her hand.

As the film reached its peak, Fleur even buried her face into Pansy's neck to avoid watching. Hermione couldn't bear to look, but she could practically sense the smirk on Pansy's lips. Finally, the film came to an end and Hermione got up and stretched.

"Well, its quite late now," Hermione commented pointedly. Pansy was leaning back on the couch comfortably, her arm still possessively around Fleur, who was resting her head on her shoulder.

"I could watch another with Fleur while you go to bed," Pansy said, looking at Fleur with interest. But Fleur stretched and sat up.

"Non, I have work tomorrow morning. I should go to bed," Fleur yawned, standing up. Pansy stood up too, standing closely to her.

"Do you want me to stay in case you have nightmares?" Pansy offered. Hermione could barely restrain herself and had to begin walking away before she might actually scream.

"Non, I am fine," Fleur replied. Hermione relaxed.

"It looks quite stormy outside," Pansy commented. This time Hermione couldn't resist turning around and near bellowing at Pansy in a false-cheery tone.

"You won't get rained on if you apparate, Pans!" Hermione said loudly. Fleur looked at Pansy and nodded.

"She is right, you should apparate," Fleur said, seemingly putting the issue to bed. Hermione walked into the hallway, pausing just outside of the door in the hopes of overhearing Pansy get shot down or dumped.

"I'm sorry, Fleur," Pansy said, in a far more relaxed tone than when Hermione had been in the room, "I just… I really want you, Fleur."

Hermione felt the jealousy in her stomach like the twist of a hot knife. How easily Pansy could speak the words that had plagued Hermione! Hermione held her breath, fearing Fleur's answer but unable to pull herself away from listening in.

"I'm just not ready yet, Pansy," Fleur said softly. Hermione almost let her hopes raise, but then she heard the unmistakeable sound of kissing and drew away from the doorway, her chest aching.

When Fleur came into the hallway a little later, she called Hermione's name. Hermione was still awake, sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, but she refused to answer. Better to pretend to be asleep behind her closed door than face Fleur with the ache of knowing Pansy was taking everything that Hermione had been able to have, but had been too scared to take.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hello! Another chapter already!_**

 ** _To clarify- or maybe it will become clear in this chapter- Fleur wasn't sure of Hermione's exact feelings so was confused in her own way too. When Hermione told her that it couldn't happen again, she decided to try to move on._**

 _ **Pappa: Yes, you are right on the money with the reason for Fleur not being ready with Pansy. I think its time for Hermione to step up- which you'll see a little bit of this chapter.**_

 _ **All those that reviewed or messaged saying that the last chapter was hard to read: I apologise! This chapter might not be as hard to read but its not quite easy sailing yet!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

The next morning, Hermione awoke blearily, regret washing over her yet again. She sat up in bed and penned a letter to Ginny. She would go and stay with the redhead in the weekend. She needed a break from Pansy rubbing Fleur in her face.

After sending her letter, she looked at her paperwork before deciding to head down to the beach. She headed silently down the winding path to the sand before sitting down and gazing out at the waves. How could she have messed things up so badly?

Almost as if the world was listening to her, there was a splashing in the sea and Fleur arose from the water, throwing her hair back. She looked towards the shore, waving when she saw Hermione. Hermione felt the breath catch in her throat as she watched Fleur swim to the shore and walk towards her.

Blushing, Hermione used her wand to get Fleur a towel, which the bikini-clad blonde accepted gratefully before coming to sit beside Hermione.

They sat in silence for a while, simply watching the ocean together. Finally, Hermione found her voice again.

"I thought you said you had work this morning," Hermione said, referring to what Fleur had told Pansy the previous night.

"Non," Fleur replied, a smile playing at her lips, "I didn't want to hurt Pansy's feelings, but I just didn't feel like watching another film with her."

Hermione couldn't hide her smile.

"So… uh, how are things going with her?" Hermione asked cautiously. Fleur looked at her curiously.

"She makes me laugh," Fleur said, "She is cute, easy to spend time with… But I am not sure if there is much else there."

"Good," Hermione sighed, without thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Fleur asked. Her face was infuriatingly neutral again.

"I can't stand her," Hermione replied simply. She wasn't sure if she imagined it, but she could have sworn she saw a hint of disappointment flash across Fleur's face before being carefully hidden with a smile.

"Yes, she told me that you two have never got along," Fleur replied, "I'm sorry, I had no idea when I first met her."

"Its okay… I guess I'm just surprised that you're dating her," Hermione said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It is nice seeing someone who isn't blinded by the Veela thrall," Fleur commented.

"That doesn't mean she isn't just with you for your looks," Hermione said, somewhat sulkily. Fleur frowned openly then.

"Well I'm not going to spend all my time alone fawning over somebody who doesn't want to be with me," Fleur snapped, standing up and drawing her towel closely around herself. She swept away rapidly.

Hermione frowned, reeling in Fleur's reaction. Could it possibly mean what Hermione hoped it meant? That Fleur had harboured actual feelings for her? Hermione was internally conflicted… She was absolutely terrified of putting herself out on a limb with Fleur and being shot down. But also she was horrified at the thought of the fact that she had not only missed a shot at Fleur… But missed a shot at a potentially _very interested_ Fleur.

"Fuck," Hermione muttered, her Gryffindor bravery finally kicking in. She scrambled to her feet, eager to chase Fleur down and confess her feelings for her. Clumsily, quickly, Hermione hurried up the windy path to the cottage. She slammed the door open, chest heaving. Fleur was nowhere to be seen. Frantically, Hermione swept through the rest of the cottage, checking the bathroom and Fleur's room. She was gone.

Hermione sighed, leaning heavily against a wall and putting her head in her hands.

Over the next two days, Hermione didn't see Fleur at all, further confirming her interpretation that Fleur had admitted having feelings for her. Hermione continued to prepare meals for two, leaving Fleur portions out like she would when Fleur was working on busy projects. But the leftovers would go untouched.

By the time the weekend came, Hermione was incredibly anxious that she had just further pushed Fleur into Pansy's smug arms.

Hermione only hoped that her weekend away to stay with Ginny would take her mind off her troubles.

* * *

"So, how are things with Fleur?" Ginny asked, as Hermione and her settled into the sofa at her flat, "You know… after you finally accepted you were attracted to her."

"She's been dating Pansy," Hermione said bitterly, sipping at her wine. Ginny pulled a face.

" _Pansy Parkinson?!_ " Ginny exclaimed, "God, guess you were right about them at the gala. I honestly never would have pictured them together."

"Its pretty hard seeing them together," Hermione admitted, "We watched a muggle film together the other night and Pansy was _all over Fleur_. She's rubbing it in my face."

"Of course she would, the Slytherin bitch," Ginny said, shaking her head. Hermione loved that finally she was in sympathetic company.

"She even said it to me, that she could tell I was into Fleur!" Hermione continued to rant, feeling an incredible catharsis from getting it out of her system, "Then she went and grabbed Fleur's ass in public!"

"Parkinson is honestly the worst, I swear," Ginny said tipsily, "Maybe even worse than Malfoy."

"And now after Fleur admitting she had feelings for me and me taking too long to respond… Pansy's probably finally shagging Fleur right now!" Hermione said, swigging heavily from her wine.

"Oh Merlin… I hope not, for Fleur's sake," Ginny said, half horrified, half giggling. Her face turned serious as her wine addled mind processed what Hermione had said. "Wait… Fleur admitted she had feelings for you?!"

"Yeah! Kind of," Hermione said, the wine bolstering her confidence, "I told her she can't be sure that Pansy isn't with her just for her looks and she said its better than fawning over someone that doesn't want to be with her… Then stormed off and I didn't see her for the rest of the week."

"Oh, yeah… That definitely means she has the hots for you," Ginny slurred, opening a fresh bottle of wine.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Hermione said exasperatedly, "Wait until she comes back? Pansy will have got her hooks into her even more by then."

"Oh no… We can't let Pansy go shagging Fleur and stealing her from you before you can admit your feelings," Ginny said, standing up unsteadily, "Lets go!"

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, standing up too.

"To Pansy's, duh," Ginny said, "I don't care if we have to drag her out of Pansy's bed, you are finally telling that Veela how you feel!"

* * *

Somehow, an incredibly drunk Ginny and Hermione found themselves at a shiny black door with a gold number and knocker on it. Ginny knocked enthusiastically at the door.

"Wait… Should we be doing this?" Hermione murmured loudly to Ginny. Ginny shrugged as the door swung open.

"Granger… Weasley… What are you doing here?" Pansy asked, surprised.

"Lookin' for Fleur you snake," Ginny slurred. Pansy smirked.

"Merlin… You guys are _drunk,_ " Pansy laughed, "Fleur isn't here. I haven't seen her since watching that Muggle television at Shell Cottage the other night."

"You know I like her," Hermione said in a loud accusatory tone. Pansy smirked again.

"And why does that bring you here?" Pansy questioned, crossing her arms.

"I… You can't sleep with her," Hermione said aggressively, "I have feelings for her."

"I am going to sleep with her," Pansy said firmly, stepping closer to Hermione challengingly, "And there's nothing you can do about it. You missed your shot, Granger. You're just going to have to study up on good silencing spells to try to drown out how loudly I'm gonna make her moan," Pansy finished with a smug smirk.

Ginny shot Hermione an outraged look.

"You bitch!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione drunkenly pulled out her wand, flicking it unsteadily before Pansy could do anything. A set of curtains in the background of Pansy's apartment prompty burst into flames.

"For fuck's sake," Pansy muttered, "Get out of here!"

Pansy whipped out her wand, slamming the door in Ginny and Hermione's faces.

"Oh shit," Ginny giggled, turning to Hermione. Hermione drunkenly smirked.

"Dya think she's gonna tell Fleur about this?"

* * *

Hermione made it home on Sunday afternoon, her head still aching slightly from her hangover. She walked into the cottage, stopping in her tracks.

Fleur was sitting patiently at the table, looking at her.

"Fleur… You're back…" Hermione said slowly. Fleur stood up from the table.

"Did you get drunk and set Pansy's curtains on fire?" Fleur asked, her tone and face painfully neutral.

"Erm… Ginny and I drank a bit too much last night," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Why would you do that?" Fleur demanded. Hermione balled her hands into fists. It was now or never.

"Because I have feelings for you," Hermione blurted. Fleur was silent for a long time.

"Do you mean that?" Fleur finally said, in a quiet voice only just above a whisper. Hermione stepped forward boldly, putting her hands around Fleur's waist. It felt so right. Fleur bit her lip. Her pupils were dilated but she was silent.

"Of course I mean it," Hermione said. She leaned in to kiss Fleur. Fleur turned her face slightly and Hermione kissed her cheek.

"Hermione…" Fleur said gently. Hermione held Fleur tighter.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. A tear dropped down Fleur's cheek. Hermione was thrown, this was the most extreme emotion that Fleur had ever laid bare in front of her before.

"I can't…" Fleur replied, "When you first kissed me, I felt such a rush of feelings. It crushed me when you said you didn't mean for it to happen. Then when you broke up with Ron and kissed me again… It got my hopes up. It shattered me when you said that it couldn't happen again."

"Fleur… I never knew you felt so strongly," Hermione said, releasing Fleur in horror. She couldn't believe she had hurt Fleur so badly. Fleur shook her head.

"I hate showing emotion like this," Fleur exclaimed, wiping at her eyes with embarrassment.

"Fleur… I…" Hermione was taken aback. This wasn't how she had pictured this going. She cupped Fleur's face in her hands.

"Hermione," Fleur said in a choked voice, "I don't want to be hurt again."

"Fleur… I don't want to hurt you," Hermione said. Fleur stepped backwards, pulling her face out of Hermione's hands.

"I know you don't want to…" Fleur said softly, "But I just want to be happy."

"And you think that means dating Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy knows how she feels about me," Fleur replied, shaking her head, "She won't change her mind and hurt me."

Fleur turned on her heel and strode from the room. Hermione heard her bedroom door shut firmly.

"I wont change my mind," Hermione said softly in the empty room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hi all! A longer break than usual for my updates on this one... But I've been really battling some intense writer's block and feeling a little unmotivated to update fics at the moment. But hey! Here's an update!**_

 **Chapter 10.**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up early. She was going to show Fleur how serious she was and make up for the hurt she had inadvertently caused the blonde during her confused and unsure period.

She went into the kitchen, rolling up her sleeves. She set to making pancakes and coffee the muggle way and set it out on the table with an array of berries, fruits and syrups. She cleared the table of all of her books and papers, stacking them away neatly in a corner of the room, finally out of the way.

Hermione then picked fresh flowers from the garden and placed them in a vase filled with water in the centre of the table. She charmed the food and coffee to stay warm (she had researched to find out the charm that Fleur had been using all this time) then packed her notebook and headed down to the sea to watch the little magical crab-like creatures she had settled on for her study.

She came back much later, pleased to see that Fleur had eaten the breakfast she had left out for her. It felt good to return the gestures that she had taken for granted from Fleur for so long.

As she sat down at the table, Fleur herself swept into the room. If she was feeling awkward, she didn't show it. She was her normal reserved and composed self.

"Morning, Fleur," Hermione greeted.

"Thanks for breakfast," Fleur said graciously, "And the flowers are nice."

"I'm glad you liked them," Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm going to go for a run," Fleur said a little abruptly.

"Fleur," Hermione said, halting the blonde's movements, "I meant what I said last night. I totally respect your decision to keep dating Pansy. But I just want you to know that I still have feelings for you and I'm going to wait for you… as long as it takes."

Fleur didn't reply but her shoulders tensed. She continued to stand rooted to the spot for a moment longer before finally nodding uncomfortably and heading out the door for her run.

Hermione sighed. She knew that Fleur would not immediately fall into her arms. She was far too careful with her heart for that. Fleur was full of self-protective measures, from her wall of reservedness to her occasional rudeness… she never intentionally placed herself in a situation where she could be hurt.

Hermione looked at her watch before apparating to Ginny's flat.

Ginny was lounging on her couch and jumped as Hermione appeared.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Ginny yelped.

"So… Fleur hit me up about setting Pansy's curtains on fire," Hermione said with no preamble. Ginny raised her hands.

"Okay… So I'll be the first to admit… Maybe getting drunk and going to Pansy's place to confront her wasn't the best strategy we've ever had," Ginny said. Hermione snorted.

"You think?" Hermione replied, "Anyway… I told her how I feel. But she's terrified of being hurt. She wants to keep dating Pansy because she's steady and doesn't change her mind like I have been."

"But she's had feelings for you too?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied with a wide smile, "So there's still hope. I just have to show her that I'm not going to change my mind… That I'm not scared or confused anymore."

"That's something you can only show through time," Ginny said with a nod, "And you seriously can't change your mind again."

"I'm not going to," Hermione retorted, folding her arms.

"Good," Ginny said with a smile, "And definitely no getting back with my fame-crazed brother."

Hermione pulled a face.

* * *

For the next week, Fleur was not around much. But as she got used to Hermione's more attentive and caring manner, they settled back into a calm domestic arrangement. Hermione would spend much of her time down on the beach, doing her studies. When she wasn't at the little beach, she would be cleaning the cottage or doing nice little things for Fleur around the house.

By the second and third weeks, Fleur appeared comfortable enough around Hermione to spend time with her again. Neither of them mentioned feelings for each other. In fact, sometimes Pansy would even visit the cottage to spend time with Fleur while Hermione was still there.

True to her word, Hermione honoured Fleur's decision to keep dating the former Slytherin. She focussed instead on showing Fleur that she was steady and unwavering. Knowing that Fleur had held strong feelings for her, Hermione no longer felt threatened by Pansy. She knew that she just had to wait her out. She was confident that Fleur would leave her when she could see that Hermione was a credible option.

One morning, Fleur and Hermione were both having breakfast at the same time at the table when the morning mail arrived. Both received neatly written letters from Neville Longbottom.

"A party," Fleur said, reading the letter.

"Chance to catch up with us all," Hermione said, reading her letter, "Sounds good actually. What do you think?"

"I'll see if Pansy wants to go," Fleur said, returning to her breakfast, "We had planned to go out to a night market that evening."

Hermione nodded in a friendly way, which seemed to please Fleur. Hermione pulled out a scrap of parchment and began to scrawl plans to meet Ginny before Neville's party.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were standing in a corner of Neville's flat, sipping on wine and already feeling a little tipsy.

"So setting yourself up as the model future girlfriend is going well?" Ginny asked Hermione with a smirk.

"If you are referring to me showing her that I'm reliable and care about her, then yes, I'm still doing that," Hermione replied, sipping at her wine, "But for now I just have to deal with the fact she's dating Pansy."

"Eurgh, Parkinson of all people," Ginny said, pulling a face. She changed the subject quickly as Neville opened the door to the subject of their conversation: Fleur and Pansy.

There was a ripple of interest in the crowded room from people that did not already know that Fleur had been seeing Pansy. But as Luna was already in attendance with former Slytherin Blaise Zabini as her partner, it soon died down again. Pansy sat on a couch and pulled Fleur possessively to sit in her lap. As usual, she seemed incredibly smug showing off Fleur as her girlfriend. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Ginny.

"I think Fleur is trying hard not to have any displays of affection with Pansy in front of me for the sake of my feelings," Hermione said, "Despite Pansy's best efforts."

"Well, that's promising! It shows she at least _believes_ you have feelings for her," Ginny prompted. Hermione drank some more wine, enjoying the buzz.

"Yeah, well, its more about getting her to trust my feelings. I hurt her harder than I ever would have guessed. It makes sense that she wants to bet on the safe horse," she told Ginny. Ginny snorted.

"Whoever thought Pansy Parkinson would be the 'sensible, safe' option," Ginny retorted.

Harry approached the girls with Ron in tow. Hermione shot Harry an alarmed look, but he smiled easily. He seemed assured that Ron's temper wasn't acting up… Which Hermione wasn't entirely sure about.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Harry chirped. He appeared slightly inebriated. Ron was in a similarly jolly mood, his arm slung around Harry's shoulder.

"No sunglasses today, Ron?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Harry convinced me to take them off," Ron replied obliviously, "Hey, we were thinking of getting a group together to play a drinking game if you're keen,"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously before shrugging. What else was she going to do? Mope in a corner with Ginny all evening?

"All right, lets do it," Ginny chimed in. Ron looked at Hermione with surprise.

"Blimey, didn't think you were the type to play drinking games," he remarked. Hermione rolled her eyes, choosing not to fall into an argument with him. She would try and let the tentative peace between them last for the entirety of Neville's party.

* * *

Two separate drinking games later, Hermione was feeling well and truly buzzed. She couldn't stop openly staring at Fleur now. They were sitting in a small circle away from the rest of the party: Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Pansy, Fleur, Luna, Blaise and Hermione. Pansy, across the circle from Hermione, seemed to notice her staring at Fleur. Her smugness had grown and she had a tight arm around Fleur, often pecking her on the cheek.

Fleur, as she had got more intoxicated, had got less vigilant with keeping displays of affection from occurring in front of Hermione. Hermione found herself narrowing her eyes at Pansy despite herself. She had to rein herself in. She had told Fleur that she respected her decision to be with Pansy. But Merlin… Did Pansy have to be so obnoxious?!

"Oi, how abou' Truth or Dare?" Dean suggested. Ron bellowed his approval of the choice in next game.

Hermione, if she were sober, usually would have baulked at this game. In the Muggle world, this had been a fairly innocuous game played at school. In the wizarding world, it involved placing a spell across the group that bound them to tell the truth or carry out the dare suggested. But, drunk as she was, Hermione found herself nodding away with the group as the spells were cast.

The game commenced, with Luna being asked first by Dean. Luna selected Truth.

"Okay, when did you first begin getting with the Slytherin over there?" Dean asked, nodding at Blaise. Blaise raised his eyebrows, alarmed, as the charm obliged Luna to answer truthfully.

"We were fooling around on and off throughout our time at Hogwarts," Luna confessed, eliciting several surprised reactions from around the circle.

"No _way!_ " Pansy yelped, "Blaise… You were the one that made up the Looney Lovegood nickname!"

"As an attempt to throw people off the scent," Luna shrugged, clearly not bothered by the nickname. Blaise was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Okay," Luna said dreamily, "Ginny… Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ginny said bravely, grinning boldly. Blaise and Luna consulted quietly for a moment before grinning.

"We dare you to run naked around the block," Luna said, cocking her head to one side absently.

"Fine, no problem," Ginny said, the charm already getting her to her feet. Ron yelped as Ginny began to disrobe and covered his eyes.

"Somebody tell me when its over," Ron groaned.

Ginny disrobed quickly and Hermione raised her eyebrows. Damn, that Quidditch practice was keeping Ginny in shape! With a sly grin, a very naked Ginny ducked out of the room to run around the block.

Arriving back, a little flushed from running in the cold, Ginny quickly dressed again.

"Merlin, I'm glad there was no hint of media outside…" Ginny commented, "Although I think I did scar a little old lady for life."

The room laughed. Hermione felt annoyed again as Pansy muttered something in Fleur's ear that caused her to smile widely. How Hermione wished that that was her.

"Shall I pick Parkinson and get her to do or admit something humiliating?" Ginny whispered in her ear, following Hermione's line of sight.

"No… Then she would get a turn and she would just use it to do something horrible to me," Hermione replied. Ginny nodded reluctantly, continuing her gaze around the potential victims in the circle before finding another suitable target.

"Dearest brother," Ginny grinned, looking at Ron, "Truth or dare?"

"Like I would trust you with a dare," Ron muttered darkly, "Truth."

"Is it true that you tip off the media to where you will be each day?" Ginny asked with a knowing smirk. Ron purpled as the charm began to loosen his tongue.

"Yes, its true," Ron admitted. The circle erupted into roaring laughter, causing Ron to purple more and scowl. Hermione laughed heartily. Ron really was hooked on fame.

"Hermione," Ron said abruptly, interrupting the laughter. The group quietened to watch the tense interaction between the two exes.

"Truth," Hermione selected. She could feel Ginny tense at her side.

"Who did you cheat on me with?" Ron asked, his brows furrowed. You could hear a pin drop with the silence around the circle. Hermione inwardly struggled, trying to fight the charm working its way to force her to confess.

"Fleur," Hermione finally choked out. The whole circle was deathly silent. Everyone looked stunned, looking from Hermione to Fleur.

"Is _everybody_ gay now all of a sudden?!" Lavender finally exclaimed, breaking the silence. Hermione risked a glance at Ron who was incredibly purple in the face and looking wildly at Fleur. Hermione sighed. Thank god he was distracted by the attractiveness of his ex girlfriend fooling around with a Veela to be angry again. Hermione couldn't say the same for Pansy, who looked livid. Fleur had put her hand on her arm soothingly and was murmuring something to her, but Pansy was too busy glaring daggers at Hermione.

Hermione tried to move on from the awkward situation by asking Lavender an innocuous question about her number of sexual partners, which thankfully gained the attention of most of the circle again.

"Pansy, truth or dare?" Lavender asked, turning to Pansy beside her. Pansy, still looking thoroughly irritated, hissed "truth."

"Okay… You always looked so cosy with Malfoy at Hogwarts. Which of the Slytherins have you actually been with?" Lavender asked. Blaise laughed and clapped his hands together, eager to hear the answer. Pansy scowled more but the charm was already working.

"Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass…" Pansy struggled to fight the last answer from escaping her mouth, reddening as it blurted out, "Millicent Bullstrode."

Hermione and Ginny erupted into laughter, nudging each other. Pansy, now looking furious, turned to Fleur.

"Fleur, baby, truth or dare?" Pansy asked, her voice dangerously low. Fleur, neutral as always, looked uncertain.

"Ah… dare," Fleur chose strategically. Hermione supposed this was to avoid placing herself in a situation where she may have to admit to feelings for Hermione. Pansy looked at Hermione, smirking devilishly as she voiced her dare.

"I dare you to give me a lapdance," Pansy said. Fleur blushed, shaking her head. But the charm was already working and she was getting to her feet. Several of the boys around the circle leaned forward in their seats eagerly. Hermione gritted her teeth. It was a shitty move of Pansy clearly just designed to rub Hermione's face in her relationship again. Anyone who knew Fleur even remotely would know that the reserved and proud girl would hate giving a lapdance in front of people.

Fleur began to sway seductively and her hair began to appear more silvery. It seemed the charm had inadvertently made Fleur release her thrall. Hermione, as a female, was not affected by the thrall, but she noticed the eyes of the males glaze over. Fleur leaned over, resting her hands on the top of Pansy's thighs before moving them down slowly. She dropped to the ground, parting Pansy's legs before slowly rising between them. Pansy let her hands roam possessively over Fleur as she moved, turning around to sit in Pansy's lap and roll her hips, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Jesus…" Ginny uttered beside Hermione, her mouth dropping a little, "She is way too hot for Parkinson."

"Fuckin' Pansy," Hermione slurred. Fleur was now straddling Pansy, facing her, as Pansy grabbed her ass. Pansy smirked pointedly at Hermione from across the circle before pulling Fleur in for a kiss. This, at least, seemed to break the charm, and Fleur slid off Pansy's lap and returned to her seat, pulling her thrall back in. The men around the circle sighed and shook their heads.

Fleur looked a little put out, ignoring Pansy's attempt to kiss her cheek. Her eyes roamed the circle briefly before settling on Ginny with a glower.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Fleur asked intently. Ginny mulled it over for a moment.

"Truth," Ginny settled on. Fleur, looking icily at Ginny seemed to already have a question ready.

"Have you ever had feelings for Hermione?" Fleur asked. Hermione's eyebrows raised. Was Fleur… _jealous?_

"Yes, years ago," Ginny answered simply with a shrug. This did not seem to settle Fleur, who still looked tense. Ginny smiled coyly.

"Hermione… truth or dare?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked quizzically at Ginny who seemed to be looking like she was scheming.

"Dare?" Hermione answered tentatively. Ginny smirked.

"I dare you to kiss me," Ginny stated. Ron let out a noise of outrage from across the room but was silenced by Dean swatting him.

Hermione felt the charm working. She leaned in, close enough to Ginny that she could see her dark eyelashes. She smelt faintly of wine and cinnamon. Suddenly Hermione pressed her lips against Ginny's. They were soft, almost as soft as Fleur's. Ginny hooked a hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss. There was a slamming sound and Hermione pulled back. She looked across the circle to see that Fleur had stood up from her chair and stormed out so suddenly that she had knocked her chair over.

"Sorry… I just wanted to see if she would get jealous," Ginny said with an apologetic smile. Hermione didn't know whether to thank her or curse at her, instead getting up and rushing out of the room after Fleur.

"Oi, its 'Mione's turn!" Ron bellowed drunkenly as Hermione left the room.

Hermione found Fleur in a small bedroom, presumably Neville's flatmate's, leaning against a wall with her hands over her face.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked tentatively, entering the room and closing the door behind her, "Are you okay?"

Fleur exhaled shakily, removing her hands from her face.

"What are you doing here?" Fleur asked in a defeated sounding voice. Hermione maintained a respectable distance, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione felt awkward, she didn't want to bring up the fact that Fleur was acting jealous, "I'm sorry Pansy did that stupid dare and got you to give her a lapdance. I know you would hate doing something like that in front of people."

Fleur sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I feel like Pansy just doesn't get me… Like maybe she never will," Fleur admitted.

"Is that why you stormed out?" Hermione asked carefully, testing her luck. Fleur averted her eyes awkwardly.

"Are you… Is there something going on between you and Ginny?" Fleur asked quietly, "Is that why you've been spending more time with her lately?"

"No," Hermione answered with a reassuring smile, "I only have feelings for you. I was serious about waiting for you, Fleur."

Fleur reacted suddenly, immediately closing the gap between her and Hermione. She grabbed Hermione's face with both hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Hermione felt Fleur's tongue slide amazingly over her own, sending a thrill through her body. Before Hermione could move her arms to wrap around Fleur, Fleur pulled away abruptly. She touched her lips with her fingers, looking horrified.

"I-I'm sorry…" Fleur uttered, "This is so unfair to Pansy, to you…"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Fleur left the room in a rush, leaving Hermione standing alone, stunned.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a throbbing headache. The room was spinning slightly and she felt incredibly nauseous. With a groan, she dragged herself out of her bed and threw the window open to let in some fresh sea air.

Dragging her hands through her knotted curls, Hermione's mind sluggishly dragged over the memories of the previous night. She blushed at the memory of Fleur getting jealous and then kissing her. Perhaps it would not take as long as she thought for Fleur to come around to taking a chance on her?

Hermione pulled on a dressing gown and lumbered out to the kitchen, craving a potion that could take the edge off her hangover. As she walked through the living room, there was a _crack_ as Fleur apparated into the living room.

Fleur was pale and her hair was tousled. Her mascara was smudged downwards as if she had been crying and she was wearing the same clothes as she had at Neville's party. Hermione was so shocked she paused in her tracks. She had never seen Fleur look even remotely out of control before, but now she looked like she had just had the most out of control evening of her life.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned, "Should I call Pansy?"

"No," Fleur said quietly, shaking her head, "Pansy and I are over."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hi all! Have unfortunately been suffering from intense writer's block. But here we go, another chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11.**

* * *

Hermione flitted around the cottage nervously.

Fleur had showered and gone to nap in her room. She hadn't said anything more about what had happened with Pansy. Hermione was curious. She wondered if they had broken up because of how Pansy had behaved at Neville's party or because of the kiss between Fleur and Hermione.

Regardless, what Hermione was most curious about was whether this meant that Fleur was now ready to take a chance on her.

As Hermione's hangover ebbed, she cleaned around the cottage. She prepared lunch for two, but Fleur had not emerged from her room.

Hermione was nothing but patient though, instead focussing on making a delicious dinner. This time, as she set the plates on the table, Fleur padded out to join her.

Fleur had completely regained her composure after Hermione had last seen her. She was looking carefully preened and impeccable, albeit still a little tired.

"Thanks for dinner, it smells amazing," Fleur said with a small smile, picking up her fork.

"No problem," Hermione replied, biting her lip, "So… How are you?"

"Better," Fleur said with the same small smile.

"Erm… Do you want to talk about what happened with Pansy?" Hermione asked tentatively. Fleur sighed.

"We had an argument," Fleur said finally, "I was upset about how she had been behaving during the drinking games. She said that she wanted people to know that I was hers… I just, I just thought that I was safe with her. But she put her own need to flaunt me in front of my needs."

"That's entirely understandable," Hermione nodded.

There was a long pause and they both ate their dinners in silence. Hermione looked up at Fleur again.

"You know, you've really been opening up lately… I think that has to be like the second or third time you have actually talked about feeling something," Hermione said with a lop sided smile. Fleur looked surprised for a moment before snorting.

"Shut up," Fleur laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone… Wouldn't want to ruin your Ice Queen reputation," Hermione continued, before being swatted by Fleur.

"Anyway…" Fleur said, growing serious again, "I was thinking of returning to France. I feel like my head has been a mess lately and it would be good to see my family and spend some time with my sister."

"Oh… For how long?" was all Hermione could say. She pushed at her food with her fork. She was torn… She wanted the best for Fleur and wanted her to do whatever would make her the happiest and healthiest. But on the other hand, she couldn't bare the thought of the blonde slipping out of her life as suddenly as she had slipped into it.

"I'm not sure," Fleur said, not looking up from her food.

* * *

Ginny was lying back on the couch, balancing her wand on her nose when Hermione apparated in with a _crack._

"Jesus, 'Mione!" Ginny yelped, jolting so suddenly in her seat that her wand clattered to the floor.

"Sorry," Hermione said, flopping down onto the couch beside Ginny.

"You really need to start owling in advance… I could have been in the middle of something," Ginny moaned, retrieving her wand.

"Yeah, you sure looked busy," Hermione scoffed, running a hand distractedly through her hair.

"Okay, so I know why you're here," Ginny said, sitting up straighter in her seat, "Look, I'm sorry about snogging you at Neville's party. But come on… _Something_ happened with Fleur, right? You were so funny after you came back from chasing her. Admit it, my plan to make her jealous worked!"

"Yes and no," Hermione sighed, "And I still haven't entirely forgiven you for springing that on me… But anyway, Fleur's decided she's going back to France."

"Permanently?!" Ginny yelped.

"She doesn't know," Hermione said miserably, "She's on her way to the train station now. I honestly couldn't handle watching her pack up and leave."

"Ohh… 'Mione…" Ginny cocked her head to one side sympathetically, "You have it bad."

"I do," Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation, "But what do I do? I've missed my chance for real now!"

"Hermione…" Ginny said, rubbing her temple, "I know you don't want to hear this… But maybe its time for a grand gesture."

"I have made a grand gesture!" Hermione said defensively, "I've been cleaning the cottage and making her meals! I picked her flowers and put them in a vase!"

"Oh my God, you really are just like Harry and Ron…" Ginny groaned, rolling her eyes, "Those are nice gestures, sure. But its not a _sweep a lady off her feet_ gesture."

"Okay, fine," Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms, "Since you're the expert and you have all the schemes, what counts as a grand gesture?"

Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

"Listen up, Hermione," Ginny said with a grin, "Its time for your most valuable lesson yet,"

* * *

Fleur rubbed at her temple before drawing her cloak closer around her. She was standing at the train station waiting for the train to arrive.

She had always loved the train back to France. It would travel on the ground for a portion of the trip before fantastically launching into the sky for the remainder of the journey.

She shuffled with her bag. It was magically expanded so she had been able to fit most of her belongings in it. She bit her lip, feeling conflicted about going home with no return date in mind.

But then her mind turned to her parents, Gabrielle and the little schnauzer dogs at her parents' house. Her mood brightened and a small smile played at her lips.

A whistle blew and the bright green train rolled into the station.

Fleur sighed, beginning to move through the jostling crowd, trying to ignore the ogling of some of the men in the crowd.

"Fleur!" a voice rang out throughout the station and Fleur froze in her tracks. She recognised that authoritative voice anywhere.

The crowd parted with mutterings as Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio herself appeared. The crowd watched with building interest as the ordinarily reclusive celebrity approached the blonde on the platform.

"Hermione?" Fleur was puzzled. Hermione had given her a wide berth while she had been preparing for her trip. She had assumed that she was upset at her and didn't want to see her.

"Fleur… I have to say something before you go," Hermione said breathlessly, her chocolate eyes focussing on Fleur like she was the only one in the world.

"Erm… Okay…" Fleur said cautiously, unsure if Hermione was about to vent her upset at her leaving.

"Fleur…" Hermione looked at the crowd self consciously before swallowing heavily and returning her focus to Fleur, "When I first moved to the seaside, it was to get away from all the fame and drama in my life. But the reason I stayed… The real reason I stayed was so much more. You're a huge part of my life. If you leave, there's going to be a huge gaping hole in my life and I honestly don't know what I'm going to do… I guess…. I guess what I'm saying is…" Hermione bit her lip awkwardly, "I respect that you're not ready to date. But even if we are only ever going to be just friends… I need you in my life."

"Hermione…" Fleur said slowly, floored.

"Fleur," Hermione interrupted, "Go to France, see your family, clear your head… But please. Please come back. Promise me that you will come back to me."

Hermione exhaled heavily. She had finally bared everything in front of Fleur. Her palms were drenched in sweat and her heart was thumping heavily in her chest. She watched Fleur nervously, waiting for a response.

Fleur finally, after what felt like an age, nodded slowly.

"I will come back."

Hermione closed the gap, throwing her arms around Fleur's waist and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you, Fleur," Hermione whispered into Fleur's ear.

"I'll miss you too, Hermione," Fleur said softly.

The murmuring intensified and Hermione released Fleur, a light blush rising in her cheeks.

"Erm… I'll let you catch your train…" Hermione said awkwardly.

Fleur leaned in, kissing her slowly on the cheek before withdrawing and heading onto the train.

Hermione sighed, turning around as flashbulbs began to go off. Of course, the crowd had alerted the ever-present press to her whereabouts. She frowned at the paparazzi and turned on the spot, apparating away.

* * *

Weeks later, Hermione was in the VIP area of a club, Ginny at her side as they ordered another round of drinks for the group.

"So, she's still not back?" Ginny said, loudly to be heard over the music, "Are you sure you don't want to move into the spare room in my flat for a while? Must be lonely out there,"

"It is a bit lonely at times," Hermione admitted, "But she could come back at any time."

"Talkin' bout Fleur?" Ron bellowed, coming to lean at the bar beside them, "Saw the papers bout you confronting Fleur at the train station… And don't think I don't remember you admitting at Nev's that you got off with her while we were going out,"

Ron was grinning sleazily at Hermione and she rolled her eyes.

"Please, Ron," Hermione said, taking a generous sip of her strong drink. Ron smiled wider at her.

"Nah, I mean I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Ron said, clearly thinking he was being supportive, "In fact… I'd love to see a reunion between you two,"

"Urgh, take a cold shower, Ron!" Ginny frowned with disgust, shoving Ron in the chest. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, this VIP area is shit," Ron said, changing the subject, "Should we head out and dance in the main area?"

"With all the people who will just fawn over you, Hermione and Harry?" Ginny asked, unconvinced. Hermione shrugged, she was feeling the heavy effects of the alcohol and felt like dancing in a thick crowd of strangers to take her mind off Fleur. Her friends reminded her too much of Fleur and she was missing the blonde terribly.

"Great, lets go," Ron nodded, rounding up the others in the VIP area. Ron was still quite obnoxious in Hermione's opinion, but she had to admit she was quite relieved he was no longer harbouring ill feelings towards her.

Predictably, the drunk crowd in the main area of the club swarmed around the heroes of the Wizarding War, but Hermione no longer cared. The music was deafening, the lights were flashing brightly with the pulse of the beat, and the alcohol was taking her away from her problems.

She waded out into the crowd, dancing near Ginny, Harry and the others. She ignored Ron who had an arm wrapped around two girls that he was attempting to grind on at the same time. Hermione danced, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she moved with the rhythm of the crowd. Strangers were dancing closely to her and soon she had lost sight of the others.

Hermione felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She hadn't minded the crowd dancing closely to her, but had no interest on someone grinding on her. She whirled around before the person could press their body against her.

Hermione felt her stomach drop suddenly as her eyes locked with azure. Fleur was standing in front of her, her arms still loosely around her waist.

"Is this real?" Hermione uttered. The music was pounding so loudly it was doubtful that Fleur could even hear her. Fleur, whether she had heard her or not, smiled before leaning in and pressing her lips against Hermione's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hermione was lost in the feeling of finally kissing Fleur without guilt, doubt, fear or apprehension holding her back. Fleur's full, soft lips were pressed against hers and it was sending a sharp thrill through her body.

They pulled away for a moment and Fleur loosened her grip on Hermione. Her deep blue eyes had never looked so intense. The music was still thumping heavily and the crowd was jostling closely around them but Hermione no longer paid either any attention. She wanted to say something to Fleur, something meaningful that would explain how much this moment meant to her. But she knew that Fleur wouldn't be able to hear her above the music anyway.

Hermione snaked her arms around Fleur's waist, her stomach fluttering at the smile that her movement had produced on Fleur's face. Feeling more confident, Hermione pulled her in closely. She had long admired Fleur's body, but it felt even better pressed up against her like this. Hermione nuzzled Fleur's soft neck, enjoying the scent of vanilla, before moving to capture Fleur's full and soft lips again.

Hermione, nervously but excitedly, slipped her tongue into Fleur's mouth, moaning lightly as Fleur's tongue moved to meet hers. Hermione's hands moved up Fleur's toned back before tangling into her silky soft hair. Fleur was grinding into her and it was driving Hermione crazy. She pulled back again, breathless, still amazed that this was actually happening.

She glanced over Fleur's shoulder at a familiar redhead pushing through the crowd towards her. Ginny paused as she saw that she had Fleur in her arms, a look akin to 'oh!' crossing her face. She flashed Hermione a thumbs up and retreated into the crowd again.

Hermione restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Ginny could be so embarrassing sometimes. She turned her gaze back to the gorgeous blonde in front of her. Fleur leaned in to nuzzle her, her lips brushing at her ears, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine.

"Do you want to head back to ours?" Fleur asked, speaking loudly to be heard above the music.

Hermione nodded dumbly, taking Fleur's hand firmly and beginning to lead her through the thick crowd of people. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Her heart was fluttering excitedly in her chest as her svelte blonde flatmate followed her through the club.

As soon as they got outside, Hermione apparated them back to Shell Cottage. They arrived just outside the front door, next door to the flower beds. Hermione looked at Fleur, still afraid that it was too good to be true. Fleur flashed a dazzling smile at her. Hermione, still holding Fleur's began to lead her again, not into the cottage, but down the the pathway and down to the small beach.

Hermione released Fleur's hand and took out her wand, setting up a blanket on the sand and a few jars of her trademark blue flames. She sat down on the blanket and Fleur sat down, close to her.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come back," Hermione said, looking out into the dark night as the waves crashed nearby. Fleur nestled closer to her.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to either," Fleur admitted, "But no matter how confused or upset or scared I felt… One fact remained… I just… really like being around you, Hermione,"

"I like being around you too," Hermione said with a grin, "How did you find me tonight?"

"You're the Golden Girl of the wizarding world," Fleur smirked, "I just followed what the media were saying."

Hermione turned to Fleur, breathless at how otherworldly Fleur's beauty was in the flickering light of the jar fires. She suddenly felt nervous again. She was considerably soberer now and was no longer in the safety of the writhing, pulsing dancefloor. She was just sitting in front of Fleur in the silence of the beach, feeling like she was stripped bare.

Fleur was watching her carefully, a familiar coy smile playing at her lips. It reminded Hermione of how Fleur used to look at her when she first moved in.

"Fleur," Hermione began cautiously. She knew that Fleur was reserved and usually avoided talking about feelings. Hermione was afraid of scaring her off. "I… erm… You kissed me back there… Does that mean… Does that mean you have feelings for me and you're interested in pursuing them?"

Fleur swallowed heavily, predictably looking a little uncomfortable at the prospect of talking about her feelings and vulnerabilities.

"I wanted you from the moment you moved in," Fleur admitted, her eyes roaming Hermione in a way that made a shiver run down Hermione's spine, "But now… I need you."

Hermione leaned in, kissing Fleur softly. She drew back, her stomach flipping as Fleur smiled widely. Fleur leaned in, kissing Hermione back just as softly.

This went on for a while, stealing quick kisses from each other until Fleur wrapped a hand behind Hermione's neck and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

A seagull squawked loudly and Hermione opened her eyes slowly. The waves were still crashing nearby. Fleur was cuddled against Hermione, goosebumps covering her bare shoulders and arms.

They had fallen asleep together on the beach after kissing the previous night. Hermione sat up carefully, not wanting to wake Fleur. She rubbed her eyes blearily before reaching for her wand, casting a gentle warming spell over them both.

Fleur made a sleepy murmuring noise that melted Hermione's heart before opening her eyes.

"Mn?"

"Morning, Fleur," Hermione smiled.

"We fell asleep on the beach?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied with a smile.

The two girls got up and Hermione moved closer to Fleur, hesitantly, once again worried that something would have changed… That maybe it had all been a dream after all.

But Fleur leaned in, kissing Hermione good morning before leading the way back to Shell Cottage.

"I'll make breakfast," Hermione offered.

"Bon," Fleur smiled, "Do you mind if I go for a run while you do?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'll never understand jocks like you," Hermione laughed lightly, heading to the kitchen.

Hermione took her time making them some warm porridge with berries and placed it on the table before making coffees. She had just retuned to the table with the coffee when Fleur came in the door, panting and sweaty.

"Short run but a good run," Fleur panted. She discarded her loose tank and used it to dab at her brow. Hermione went to reply but the words got lost in her head as Fleur began to stretch.

"I… Merlin… Fleur," Hermione stuttered. Fleur glanced over at her and smirked.

"You like what you see, Hermione?" Fleur teased. Hermione got up from the table and walked over to Fleur, pushing her against the nearby wall and kissing her with a needful growl.

Fleur moaned as Hermione pushed her tongue into her mouth. Hermione ran her hands down Fleur's body, savouring the feel of the blonde. She loved that Fleur was writhing against her and making small noises of pleasure. Hermione's hands roamed to Fleur's perfect ass, to her breasts, down her toned stomach, it was outrageous how much it was working her up.

Hermione found herself tugging at Fleur's waistband. At this, Fleur broke their kiss and reluctantly pushed Hermione off her.

"Non… I'm all sweaty," Fleur said in a strained voice.

"I don't mind," Hermione said, hungrily looking at Fleur. Fleur looked like her resolve might break as she bit her lip, her eyes darkening with want. She sighed heavily.

"I do," Fleur said half-heartedly, "I'll be back after a shower."

Hermione let out a shaky breath, stepping further away from Fleur in an attempt to cool off.

"Probably for the best, our breakfast was getting cold," Hermione said, running her hand through her hair.

Fleur pushed off from the wall and walked out of the room. Hermione groaned at the vision of Fleur's ass in her activewear before turning to the table and casting a spell to keep their breakfast and coffee warm.

A tap at the window announced the morning's mail and Hermione headed over to let it in. A few letters, including one from Ginny that no doubt would be eagerly seeking details on Hermione's early exit the previous evening.

Hermione turned her attention to _The Daily Prophet,_ unfurling it and returning to sit at the table. She turned to the crossword page, happily immersing herself in the puzzles. She had finally completed all of them before flipping to the next page restlessly. She gritted her teeth at the headline.

 _'_ _Golden Trio Let Loose in The Clubs'_

There was a photo of Ron kissing two women and a photo of Harry talking (entirely innocently) with Ginny, complete with scandalous captions underneath. But Hermione's attention was taken by the photo of her leaving the bar, pulling Fleur behind her by the hand. There was a similarly scandalous caption under her own photo.

 _'_ _Granger's heartfelt train station confession must have worked: Golden Girl gains Veela conquest.'_

Hermione hadn't even seen the media around while she had been leaving with Fleur. She balled her hands into fists and hit the table in irritation.

Fleur had just swept into the room, dressed and freshly showered. Her silver-blonde hair was still slightly damp. She looked at Hermione curiously, before turning her attention to the paper in front of the young genius.

"Are you bothered by it?" Fleur asked softly, sitting down at the table. Hermione looked up, noting that Fleur was biting her lip nervously again.

"Not by being caught with you," Hermione soothed, "By the fame."

Fleur looked relieved, before her unreadable expression took over her face again. She began to dive into her porridge and coffee. Hermione eyed her carefully. Fleur was clearly still very afraid of being hurt.

"Fleur, I want you to know how happy I am that this is happening," Hermione blurted. Fleur looked up at her, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Hermione…"

"But this doesn't have to move any faster than you want it to move," Hermione continued, "You drive me crazy, sure. But I can wait as long as you need for things to get further… Erm… Physically…"

"Its not that I'm against sex… Or even rushing into sex with people," Fleur said, in an attempt to explain herself.

"I did see you bring home that woman soon after I moved in," Hermione reminded with a smirk, "So yeah, I know you have had a one-night stand or two before."

"When there are feelings involved… Sex just means so much more, you know?" Fleur said, a light pink blush rising in her cheeks. She appeared to be squirming with discomfort at laying her feelings bare.

"Fleur," Hermione said warmly, placing a hand on Fleur's arm across the table, "Its fine. I understand. We'll take our time and just do things when its right for both of us."

Fleur appeared relieved, as if a weight had been removed from her shoulders.

"So," Fleur said, regaining her smile, "What shall we do in the weekend?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hello, its been a while since I've updated one of my stories. I've been rundown and sick lately and it has led to yet another horrible bout of writer's block.**_

 _ **But, I'm back- and I have an update for you. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hermione stumbled breathlessly over a hill, clutching at a stitch in her ribs. She was drenched in sweat and almost doubled over trying to catch her breath. She wasn't sure what on Earth had possessed her to ask if she could accompany Fleur on her morning run.

Hermione had always been more into books than athletics, but she had assumed that it wouldn't be that hard to keep up with the blonde. Evidently, Fleur's flawless body was a result of a very high fitness level, not just her Veela heritage.

Hermione looked up, wiping sweat from her brow fruitlessly. She could see Fleur running far ahead, oblivious to the fact that her running partner had trailed behind. Merlin, she looked fantastic in her activewear. Hermione remembered all over again what had driven her to join the morning run.

Smiling cheekily, Hermione turned on the spot, apparating to the spot by the flowerbeds just beside the cottage. Fleur ran over to her, panting.

"Cheating, Hermione," Fleur warned in a joking tone.

"You never said I had to run the whole way," Hermione said with a grin, "So, technically, I still beat you back to the cottage. I'm ready to claim my prize."

Fleur smiled gently at her, stepping closely to kiss Hermione. Hermione had bet at the start of the run that if she beat Fleur back, she would get a kiss. Hermione slipped her tongue into Fleur's mouth, letting out a small moan at the softness.

Fleur pulled back with a serene smile.

"Easy, tiger," Fleur smiled, "Shall we let in the morning mail?"

A small cluster of owls were fluttering on the window sill and outside the front door. Hermione nodded reluctantly but set to collecting the mail from the little owls while Fleur went inside to fetch a pouch of owl treats.

"They're still reporting on us," Hermione said with a weary smile, ignoring the _Daily Prophet_ to look at the rest of the mail. Fleur looked up while feeding the owls treats. Hermione felt her heart melt at the sight of the normally icy Fleur feeding a small cluster of owls.

"I'm sorry, I know the media bothers you," Fleur said quietly, as a small snowy owl hopped up and down excitedly at the prospect of a treat.

"Its fine. Its worth it," Hermione replied, opening a letter with familiar handwriting.

The owls, finally realising that Fleur was only going to give them a sensible number of treats each, began to fly away. Hermione and Fleur headed inside as Hermione read the letter with Luna's handwriting.

"Anything interesting?" Fleur asked. Hermione, sensing what Fleur was wanting, handed Fleur her fashion magazine. She had a number of subscriptions to tasteful high-end fashion and design magazines and loved to read them while she relaxed after a run.

"Luna has invited us to a party at Blaise's family mansion," Hermione noted, "I have heard that Blaise's place is pretty amazing. Do you want to go?"

"Together?" Fleur asked, looking up with a light smile, "Our first outing as a… couple?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, a large smile making its way onto her face. What was happening between Fleur was scary and new but Hermione was loving every step of it. Fleur smiled over at her, looking a little nervous, but she nodded.

"Bon."

* * *

Hermione held Fleur's hand in hers as they stepped up to a large mansion. The Zabini family home was impressive, even larger than Malfoy Manor had been.

Hermione had barely knocked when the large ornate front doors swung open and Luna greeted them with a smile.

"The papers were not lying," Luna said in her dreamy way of speaking, cocking her head to one side and observing Fleur and Hermione's entwined hands.

"They weren't," Hermione said with a smile. Having Fleur at her side, being actually part of a _couple_ with her, was making her almost hum with happiness.

Luna nodded, hugging them both quickly before leading them inside. The Zabini's had impeccable taste and Hermione could see Fleur observing the décor with quiet approval and admiration.

The mansion was already very crowded with people and music and drinks were flowing freely. Hermione suppressed a giggle at how odd it seemed to see so many former Slytherins mixing with Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. It was so different to the mostly segregated days of Hogwarts.

Ginny bounded up to Hermione, a question on her lips before noting the blonde at Hermione's side. Fleur tightened her grip on Hermione's hand, moving closer to her possessively. Hermione tried not to smile, it was so obvious that Fleur was still a little jealous of how close Hermione was with Ginny.

"Oh, so I see things are going well with you two," Ginny said, a large grin breaking out on her face. Hermione released Fleur's hand, instead snaking an arm around the blonde's waist. Fleur smiled. Hermione wasn't doing it in a possessive way, she was doing it in a comforting way to show Fleur that Ginny wasn't a threat.

"Yeah, thanks for putting up with all my moaning about my feelings for Fleur," Hermione said to Ginny.

"Its fine. You two are so cute together," Ginny replied. She was almost knocked from her feet as Harry, Neville and Ron lumbered up behind her, clapping her on the back.

"Oh, 'Mione! You came!" Harry announced. His tone was jolly enough that Hermione could tell he had had a few drinks already.

"An' I see you an' Fleur are looking cosy," Ron slurred, eying up Fleur and noting Hermione's arm around her, "Ya gonna kiss her?"

"I'm not really into PDA," Hermione replied tightly.

"Aw, c'mon 'Mione," Ron moaned, "You were always so bloody frigid,"

"Alright, that's it Ron," Ginny said in a clipped tone, grabbing her brother by the elbow and ushering him away. Hermione hoped that Ginny would give him a piece of her mind.

Neville smiled at Hermione and Fleur.

"Its nice to see you two looking happy," Neville said honestly, "I think it's the least any of us deserve after the war."

"Thanks, Neville," Hermione replied.

"Shall we get some drinks?" Harry suggested. The others nodded and followed The Boy Who Lived through the crowd.

Fleur flashed a small smile at Hermione.

"This is nice," Fleur murmured quietly to Hermione, "Being here with you."

It was nice. When Ginny finally re-emerged with Ron, Ron was far more behaved. Hermione enjoyed socialising with all of the friends she rarely saw due to her reclusive ways. The night was made even better by how happy they all seemed for her to be dating Fleur.

Fleur herself seemed far more relaxed than Hermione had ever seen her in a social setting. She was often at Hermione's side, sometimes ducking away to converse with someone she had met through being in The Order. Hermione felt quietly proud that Fleur seemed so comfortable around her, trusting that Hermione was not going to show her off or try to push her into any public displays of affection.

Hermione had momentarily left Fleur to head upstairs to the bathroom when the blonde reappeared at her side, tugging her gently into a nearby room. Herminoe struggled to keep the wide grin off her face as she shut the door of the guest room behind them. Fleur immediately pressed her up against the door, initiating a passionate kiss. Hermione let her arms wrap around Fleur, pressing her body even closer against hers. Tongues slid against each other, hands wandered, Hermione felt a sharp thrill of arousal course through her.

Finally, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Fleur's pupils were dilated and she bit her lip.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Fleur breathed. Hermione nuzzled into Fleur's neck.

"Me too," Hermione murmured, "I know it took us a long time to get to this point, but I'm so glad we did."

"Okay, I should let you get to the bathroom," Fleur said guiltily, opening the bedroom door. Hermione laughed as they exited. Her laughing stopped abruptly as they walked into Pansy standing in the hallway with Blaise.

"Hi, Fleur," Pansy said coldly, eying the two distastefully, "Wasted no time before jumping into bed with Granger, I see,"

"Its not like that," Fleur replied, looking incredibly awkward.

"Erm, its really not, Pansy," Hermione replied. Pansy rolled her eyes, "Okay… Well it was good seeing you Pansy. Fleur, how about you get us some drinks while I go to the bathroom?"

Fleur nodded and gratefully took her leave. Hermione herself smiled politely at Blaise and Pansy before taking her own leave and heading to the bathroom.

Hermione cringed at how awkward that encounter had been as she washed her hands and exited the bathroom. She jumped and let out a yelp as she walked directly into Pansy again. Pansy was now on her own and openly looking furious.

"Bet you're really fucking smug now, aren't you, Granger?" Pansy spat at Hermione.

"I wasn't driven by competition with you," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She began to walk away but Pansy followed her.

"How did you manage to steal her from me?" Pansy hissed. Hermione stopped in her tracks, whirling to face Pansy.

"I didn't _steal_ her. She's not an object," Hermione said waspishly, "I treated her with the respect she deserves and considered her feelings."

"Piss off, Granger," Pansy growled, angering further, "I _liked_ her."

"Yeah, well you should have treated her better then I guess," Hermione said dismissively, beginning to walk away.

"You'll never be able to please her like I did," Pansy snapped. Hermione paused, turning to look at Pansy with narrowed eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, thoroughly annoyed with Pansy now. It had been bad enough having to endure Pansy shoving her relationship with Fleur in her face when they had been together. She didn't want to be reminded of it.

"When I slept with her," Pansy said, a smug grin making her way to her face. Hermione narrowed her eyes further.

"You didn't," Hermione countered, the familiar jealousy bubbling furiously within her.

"Didn't I?" Pansy said with a mean-spirited smile, "What's wrong, Granger? She won't let you go that far with her?"

"It doesn't matter whatever you did with her," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Ahuh," Pansy laughed, "Keep telling yourself that. But just remember I'm the one that had her moaning my name again and again as I fucked her."

Hermione shoved Pansy, hard.

"Shut up," Hermione snapped, "I don't want to hear you talking about her like that."

 _Its not true,_ Hermione told herself, _She's just trying to get under my skin and ruin things with Fleur. Even if it is true, it doesn't change that Fleur is with me now._

Pansy's laughter rang in her ears as she walked swiftly away and downstairs. Hermione could see Fleur in the distance in the crowd, two glasses of wine in hand. There was a small crowd around her, vying for her attention and chattering eagerly at her.

Hermione sighed heavily.

"I can tell from that sigh that the papers weren't lying about you dating Fleur," Bill Weasley said, appearing at her side.

"They weren't," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off Fleur. Bill snorted.

"My little brother's ex-girlfriend and my ex-wife," Bill laughed humourlessly, "Who would have thought? I guess there really is no limit for who will fall for Fleur."

"She's pretty amazing," Hermione murmured.

"So amazing that people will always be trying to win her over," Bill said bitterly, "I bet she was already dating someone when you won her over."

Hermione swallowed heavily. Between Pansy and Bill she was feeling thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Excuse me," Hermione said distractedly, pushing through the crowd and making her way to Fleur.

She was going to walk up to Fleur and take her in her arms, passionately kiss her and run her hands down her body. She would show everyone in this room who Fleur was with. Furrowing her brows, Hermione pushed through Fleur's admirers.

Fleur turned to face her, beaming widely and offering one of the glasses of wine.

"Ah, Hermione, there you are," Fleur said, looking at her like she was the only one in the room.

All the jealousy that had been bubbling within Hermione since talking to Pansy and Bill died out.

"I… I missed you," Hermione said, taking the glass of wine from Fleur. She felt guilty for how she had almost sunk to Pansy's level of possessiveness over Fleur. Hermione was surprised at how right Bill had been with how difficult jealousy would be to manoeuvre when dating Fleur.

"You are so sweet," Fleur smiled gently. Hermione's heart melted. She bit her lip. She would do her best to keep treating Fleur with the respect and dignity she deserved. Pansy, Bill and jealousy be damned.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hermione and Fleur are both kind of the worst versions of themselves in this chapter. But, I think its a necessary breaking point for them to hit before overcoming some of their issues.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14.**

* * *

The party carried on, Hermione finding herself at Fleur's side more and more. She began to loathe the admirers that jostled around Fleur, eying her hungrily. It wasn't helped by the fact that every time she caught sight of Pansy, the raven haired Slytherin would flash a goading smile at her.

Hermione tried to keep her cool but Pansy and Bill's words were echoing around her head, mocking her. It came to a head when Fleur and her approached a table of drinks and a drunk Slytherin boy grabbed Fleur's ass. Before anyone could say anything, Hermione had whipped out her wand and hexed the boy.

He fell to the ground, clutching his face as the infamous Bat-Bogey Hex began to wreak havoc. Fleur looked at Hermione, surprised.

"Hermione… I can look after myself," Fleur said quietly.

"I know… I just…" Hermione felt unbearably wound up, "Did you have sex with Pansy?"

Fleur looked shocked, taking Hermione by the arm and leading her to a quiet room. Of course, Hermione knew how Fleur hated to make a scene.

"Of course I didn't, I'm with you," Fleur said as soon as they were alone. Hermione was agitated.

"I don't mean tonight," Hermione said impatiently, "I mean ever. Did you sleep with her when you were dating?"

Fleur frowned, looking thoroughly put out at being asked such a question.

"Does it matter?" Fleur asked. Hermione threw her hands up.

"Of course it matters," Hermione snapped without thinking, "Its fine when its Pansy or Bill… But me? Why do we have to wait?"

"Because it _means_ something!" Fleur snapped back, tears welling in her eyes. Hermione stopped in her tracks, the anger dying out immediately.

"Fleur…" Hermione said hoarsely.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before," Fleur continued, "It _terrifies_ me, Hermione. Do you know how many people all through my life have only ever wanted me for my looks? Its fine when there's no feelings involved. But what if… What if I give everything to you and then you lose interest after bedding me?"

"Its not going to happen," Hermione reasoned, "Fleur, I'm sorry for being a jealous prat. But I'm crazy about you."

Fleur wiped at her eyes with embarrassment, turning away from Hermione. Hermione approached her slowly, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Hermione hated that the blonde was still reluctant to show her feelings in front of her. She wished there was something to do to finally bring Fleur's stubborn guard all the way down. There was clearly a bigger issue affecting the blonde.

"I have to go," Fleur said suddenly, wiping at her eyes, "I can't be here like this."

Before Hermione could say anything further, Fleur had disapparated. Hermione sighed. She understood that Fleur loathed showing her feelings in front of others, but at some point something was going to have to give.

Hermione left the room and walked out to rejoin the party. She saw Ginny leaning against a wall watching Blaise and Luna from across the room.

"Is it just me or is Luna kind of hot?" Ginny asked absently as Hermione leaned against the wall beside her, "I mean like, in a cute, hippie kind of way,"

"Fleur went home. She got upset because I hexed someone for groping her," Hermione said despondently.

"Sounds like they deserved the hexing if you ask me," Ginny said, her eyes still on Luna.

"Definitely, but then I asked Fleur why she won't just have sex with me already," Hermione admitted with a grimace. Ginny frowned, removing her gaze from Luna to turn and face Hermione.

"You didn't…" Ginny said in disbelief, "You realise that makes you almost as bad as Ron, right?"

"I know… its just… Bill and Pansy really got to me. I hate that Fleur is always so veiled and hard to read," Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Well, maybe put more effort into trying to get through that veil of hers and less into being a jealous girlfriend?" Ginny suggested with a coy smile. Hermione shoved her lightly.

"It was a one-off," Hermione said defensively.

"Sure, sure," Ginny smirked, "Hey, get us a couple of beers?"

"Why can't you…" Hermione began, but Ginny had gone back to eying up Luna from across the room again. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to make her way towards the drinks table.

"So, Fleur left you already, huh?" Pansy asked, appearing from the crowd with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"No, she just went home," Hermione said in a tense tone. She didn't want to engage with Pansy right now.

"It bothered you that we've slept together, didn't it?" Pansy asked, following Hermione. Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Of course not," Hermione replied in a forced voice.

"Really? Not even when you hear about all the dirty stuff we did together?" Pansy teased, leaning in menacingly. Hermione brushed past Pansy, determined to get to the drinks table. At this rate, she would need something a bit stronger than a beer.

"Buzz off, Pansy," Hermione said, frowning.

"She's such a loud moaner, especially when you take her from behind, but I suppose you know that," Pansy continued. Hermione could feel the muscle in her jaw twitching. She kept her mouth shut, not trusting anything that she would say at this point. She _hated_ the thought of Fleur in bed, underneath the toned and tanned body of Pansy Parkinson.

"Yeah, definitely the loudest that I've had in bed" Pansy said, stepping directly in front of Hermione, "Except for when her mouth was occupied with my pussy."

Finally, Hermione snapped, not even processing that she had swung a punch at Pansy. Not until she found herself nursing her throbbing knuckles and looking down at a wailing Pansy on the plush carpet of the Zabini mansion. Her bleeding nose would definitely stain the expensive carpet.

The crowd had parted, buzzing with gossip and surprise, leaving a wide circle around Hermione and Pansy. Ginny pushed through, grabbing Hermione and pulling her away from the scene.

Hermione herself was in shock, scarcely believing she had socked Pansy squarely in the face in front of a room full of witnesses. But she soon came back to her senses, finding herself in the cold air of the Zabini grounds with Ginny, who had (predictably) snatched a bottle of wine for them on their way out.

"So what was that about your jealousy attacks being a one-off?" Ginny teased, but Hermione could see she was worried about her.

"I just… I just lost it…" Hermione said in disbelief, running her hands through her hair, "She was saying all this lewd stuff about Fleur… About sleeping with her… I just snapped."

"Jesus, Hermione," Ginny commented, taking a swig from the wine bottle and passing it to her, "I haven't seen you lose it like that since you punched Malfoy at Hogwarts."

"Its just… Its so hard," Hermione admitted, "I'm crazy about Fleur. But everyone wants her. She's so closed off… I guess because she's used to people using her. It kills me that I can't just get through to her."

"You've arguably already got closer to her than Pansy ever has," Ginny said, "Sex aside, I don't think I've ever seen Fleur look so at ease and intimate with a partner before. Even when she was married to Bill."

"I just… I want her to feel comfortable opening up to me," Hermione said helplessly.

"That's something that comes with time," Ginny advised sagely, "And not from thumping her exes at parties."

"God… I need to talk to her," Hermione said, shaking her head. Ginny took the bottle of wine back from her.

"You head back to Shell Cottage, I'll smooth things over here," Ginny advised. Hermione looked at her redheaded friend, intently watching her in the darkness of the courtyard. She really was a good friend. Hermione hugged her tightly before disapparating.

* * *

The cottage was empty. Hermione knew where Fleur would be though.

She headed outside, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself against the cool night air. Hermione made her way down the familiar little path that led to the beach.

As she had expected, the light of the moon was shining down on a familiar blonde who was sitting on the seashore, looking out at the waves. In the moonlight, Fleur's hair looked entirely silver as it fluttered in the wind.

Hermione came over to her and sat beside her in the sand. Fleur looked over at her with that damned unreadable expression of hers. Her sapphire eyes roamed Hermione neutrally before finally falling on Hermione's bruised knuckles. Fleur took her hand in hers, looking at her with concern.

"What happened?" Fleur asked, worry in her voice. Hermione toyed with the idea of not answering, or even lying about it, before shaking her head.

"I punched Pansy," Hermione admitted, not wanting to look at the reaction on Fleur's face, "She was saying all this awful stuff about sexual things she had done with you. In front of everyone else, too. I just lost it. I'm sorry for being so jealous and possessive tonight."

Fleur looked conflicted.

"I'm sorry if its my fault for you feeling that way," Fleur said finally, "I wish I could give everything to you as soon as I have given it to others. But its just scary when I feel so strongly for you."

Instead of responding with something understanding like she usually would, Hermione simply stayed silent, watching Fleur intently as she struggled with emotions she didn't want to reveal. Finally, Fleur spoke again.

"My whole life, every time I let myself fall for someone, it would just turn out that they didn't have any feelings for me past lust. They just wanted to bed me and show me off. Wanted me to be their trophy," Fleur said, looking down at the sand.

"Fleur… I'm not like that…." Hermione said gently. Fleur shook her head sadly.

"I know… You're so different to anyone I've ever met, Hermione," Fleur said, "You've been so patient and understanding. I'm just terrified that its too good to be true. That I could actually fall for someone who wants me for all of me."

"Well, you'll never know until you let me see all of you," Hermione said, before blushing at the double meaning, "I mean emotionally… Like telling me more about what you think and feel. More about you."

Fleur smiled gently. Hermione noted that her smile had a fragile quality about it. Like something that had already been shattered a number of times before.

"I'll try, Hermione,"


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hello! Back to this story for another chapter! The new couple are still struggling against the forces of fame and jealousy that are trying to pull them apart. Sorry for the short chapter, but I am really struggling with motivation to keep going with any of my fics :(_**

* * *

 **Chapter 15.**

* * *

Hermione blinked against the bright light shining through her window. A light headache reminded her that yes, the previous night of drinking, fights and discussions had actually occurred.

The brunette sat up in bed, rubbing her temples with a grumble. Her right-hand knuckles throbbed and she drew her hands down to look at her bruised knuckles. She grimaced at the thought of losing it and decking Pansy. As much as the former Slytherin had deserved it, Hermione wasn't proud of taking the violent way out.

"How is my tough girl?" Fleur teased gently from the open doorway, watching Hermione rub at her knuckles.

"Feeling a bit bad," Hermione admitted, looking up at Fleur. The blonde was flawless as always, despite the early hour. Fleur padded into the room cautiously, reminding Hermione again of a cat, before sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed. Fleur took Hermione's bruised hand in her own hands, kissing the knuckles gently.

"When I was fifteen, Gabrielle once got in trouble for punching an older boy that had said lewd things about me," Fleur said gently. Hermione didn't say anything, almost as if she were afraid of scaring Fleur off opening up further.

"I hated seeing someone so important to me get in trouble for something stupid someone had said about me," Fleur finished. Hermione nodded, before smiling.

"It's a good thing I didn't get in trouble then," Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood, "And I hope that is the last time you compare me to your sister."

Fleur laughed.

"I promise. She has changed a lot since you last saw her, cherie," Fleur said with a smile, "She is twelve now."

"Its quite an age gap between you two," Hermione noted. Fleur smiled wider.

"Oui, I thought it was so annoying having a baby sister when I was eleven, but as I got older I grew to love her and became quite protective," Fleur said, nestling closer to Hermione as she spoke.

"Its so cute thinking of you as protective," Hermione said with a smile. She liked Fleur opening up. Fleur looked down a lot when she spoke of her feelings and personal life, as if she were feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"I like to be protective of you," Fleur admitted softly, looking up at Hermione with her clear azure eyes.

"Heh, I guess that explains you constantly leaving me little cups of tea and coffee as well as the food," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"I don't want you to starve!" Fleur exclaimed, "I know how absorbed you get in your studies."

"You are so cute," Hermione murmured, leaning forward to kiss Fleur gently. Fleur kissed back and Hermione's hands tangled in her silky blonde hair. The kiss deepened and before either girl knew it, Hermione had flipped Fleur onto her back on the bed.

Hermione pulled back to catch her breath, but finding it caught in her throat at the sheer beauty of the woman beneath her. Fleur was flushed and her pupils had widened noticeably. Hermione, unable to resist, dipped to kiss at the smooth expanse of Fleur's neck. It was so soft and smelt faintly of vanilla. Fleur cocked her head back and murmuring something in French.

Hermione nipped at her neck, producing a small moan from the Frenchwoman. Hermione felt herself getting lost in Fleur, overcome with an incredible need for the blonde. She began to grind against the blonde beneath her, amazed at the feelings within her intensifying even more.

Hermione ran her hands down Fleur's body before pulling away suddenly.

"S-sorry…" Hermione apologised, her heart beating so loudly she was sure Fleur could hear it, "I just… I'm really struggling to control myself, so thought it better to stop now,"

"Mon amour," Fleur purred, propping herself up on her elbows and leaning in closer to Hermione, "I love that you respect my boundaries."

Hermione smiled, "I love that you're opening up more with me."

"Its not easy," Fleur said, crinkling her nose, "I don't particularly like it. Although, it is easier with you."

Hermione, regaining composure, got up, straightening her Weird Sisters tee and tugging at her faded boxers. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well… I think I'm going to take a shower," Hermione said, _'A cold one,'_ she added internally. Fleur was still lying back on her bed, propped up on her elbows, looking a lot more unedited than she usually did. It was taking all of Hermione's self control not to climb up on the blonde again.

Fleur just nodded, running a hand through her hair with a shaky breath.

Under the cool water, Hermione thought about how much her life had changed since moving out to the seaside. She was no longer in a loveless relationship, she had finally found the perfect balance between solitude and staying in touch with her friends, she was learning how to deal with fame… She had Fleur.

She snorted, thinking back to how annoying she had found Fleur back in her Fourth Year at Hogwarts. Never in a million years would she have expected she would be having to have a cold shower to push the blonde out of her mind. Fleur's confidence had seemed conceited, her rudeness had seemed mean-spirited, her temper had seemed unjustified. She had seemed like a two-dimensional mean girl. Now it seemed like every day Hermione was peeling back another layer to the blonde.

When she had finished showering and getting dressed, she found Fleur sitting on a sofa with her legs tucked up under herself, reading a book. She looked preened and prim again.

"Coffee Fleur?" Hermione offered. Fleur nodded, absorbed in her book. It appeared she was having another reserved day. Hermione smiled, setting about making their coffees. It was amazing how they had fallen into such a perfect domestic bliss.

Hermione spent the rest of the day quietly researching and working on her paper while Fleur stayed nearby reading.

It was a perfectly productive day. Hermione couldn't remember the last time that she had felt so content.

By the time they had finished dinner and were ready to retire for the night, Hermione was surprised as she felt a hand on her elbow. Azure eyes met Hermione's and the brunette felt her heart thud.

"Could I… Could I spend the night with you?" Fleur asked gently, "I mean… Not like _that_ … I just want to stay near you,"

Hermione felt her heart melt at how adorable Fleur was being, that uncharacteristic vulnerability showing again.

"Of course," Hermione replied. Fleur disappeared into her bedroom as Hermione entered hers, donning another faded band t-shirt and pair of boxers. She climbed into bed, pulling out a novel as she waited for Fleur to return.

Fleur returned, in a distractingly skimpy night dress. Hermione tried not to let her jaw drop as Fleur glided across the room and climbed into the bed next to her. Hermione shivered as Fleur's toned body moved up against her. Fleur put an arm around Hermione's waist, putting her head down and beginning to drift off immediately. Hermione was amused, she had never been one that was able to fall asleep straight away. She usually had to read something for at least a half hour before she could try to sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke, her face buried in sweet smelling silky blonde hair. Her arms were wrapped around a toned body and there was a very shapely backside pushed up against her crotch.

"Mmn," Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde.

"Morning," Fleur said sleepily, stretching against her.

"Wish I could wake up to this everyday," Hermione murmured. Fleur turned around in Hermione's arms, coming to face her

"I wouldn't mind sleeping in this room each night," Fleur said sleepily, "It was my bedroom after all."

"Oh my God," Hermione groaned, "I had a horrible thought all this time that this was your room and you were just letting me have it out of politeness."

Fleur grinned, kissing Hermione on her nose gently.

A knocking at the door interrupted the two, Fleur looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea who that could be," Fleur said cautiously, getting out of bed as the knocking intensified.

Hermione got up, following Fleur to the door out of curiosity. The knocking had begun again with vigour as Fleur opened the door. Standing in front of a surprised Fleur and Hermione was a very red-faced Molly Weasley, clutching an issue of Witch Weekly in her hand. Standing slightly behind her was Bill, an unreadable expression on his face.

" _What_ do you call _this?!"_ Molly shouted, brandishing the cover of Witch Weekly. Hermione struggled to see it clearly as Molly waved the magazine to emphasize her point, but she could vaguely see a paparazzi photo of her and Fleur.

"Molly," Fleur said calmly, "What brings you here at such an early hour? You should have owled in advance."

"I should have owled in advance?!" Molly raged, small sprays of spit erupting from her mouth. Her eyes took in Fleur's skimpy nightdress for the first time since arriving. "How _dare_ you whore it up in my _sister's_ cottage?!"

"Bill gave it to her in the separation," Hermione interrupted. She immediately regretted it as Molly's penetrating gaze turned on her.

" _Hermione._ I must say. I never expected you to behave like this." Molly lectured, "How could you treat Bill and Ronald like this? You're practically family."

"Erm," Hermione was thrown. She certainly hadn't expected Molly to attack her over this.

"Molly," Fleur sighed, exasperated, "Bill and I are already divorced. Ronald and Hermione are broken up. They have nothing to do with what is going on between Hermione and I."

"I… I don't want you two in my sister's cottage," Molly said, reddening further.

"For Pete's sake, its Fleur's!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I didn't agree for her to have it only for her to shack up with women in it!" Bill piped up from behind his mother. Hermione shot a glare his way. How dare he set his mum on them and then hide behind her like a little boy?

"Why are you two being so hard on her?!" Hermione shouted, "She has been nothing but caring and understanding!"

"Oh honey," Molly said, cocking her head to one side with a distasteful look, "You really don't know Fleur Delacour at all."

"That's enough," Fleur snapped, "If you're done shouting at us, we have breakfast to make."

She pulled Hermione back inside the door and shut the door in Molly and Bill's faces.

Hermione went to say something to Fleur, but the blonde had already whipped away to the kitchen without another word.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

* * *

Hermione was incensed by Molly and Bill's behaviour.

Fleur herself seemed to have decided to act as if the confrontation had never happened. She was busying herself in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two of them.

Hermione padded into the kitchen behind her, pulling at her tee uncomfortably.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Hermione broached the conversation carefully.

The sun was streaming through the kitchen windows, making the silvery quality of Fleur's platinum blonde hair stand out even more.

"Non," Fleur replied neutrally, not even looking up from her food preparations.

Hermione crossed her arms tightly across her chest, annoyed that the blonde was shutting her out yet again.

"What did Molly mean when she said I don't know you at all?" Hermione said bluntly. Fleur loudly dropped the food and utensils in her hand and turned on Hermione, her eyes blazing with anger.

"What about 'I don't want to talk about it' do you not understand, Hermione?" Fleur snapped.

"Fleur, we've been through this, I'm here for the long run and want to know everything about you… The good, bad and ugly," Hermione said, reaching to rub Fleur's arm soothingly. Fleur wrenched her arm out of Hermione's reach, agitated.

"I don't want you to see the _bad_ or _ugly_!" Fleur shouted, "I don't want you to look at me any differently to the way you do now!"

"Fleur—"

"I'm going for a swim," Fleur snapped, pushing past Hermione and stalking out of the house. The door slammed behind her.

Hermione was left stunned in the kitchen. She always knew that Fleur had an infamous temper. She had seen enough examples when Fleur graced Hogwarts with her moody presence during the Triwizard Tournament. But she had never seen Fleur react quite like _that_ before.

Hermione left the half prepared food in the kitchen, quite forgotten now, and followed slowly down the path to the beach. She could see Fleur swimming out in the sea and took a seat on a large piece of driftwood.

Hermione's plan had been to wait out Fleur, to force some kind of soothing conversation. Try and balm the temper of the blonde until she felt comfortable enough to talk. But it appeared Fleur was content to swim out her frustrations, as long as it took for Hermione to leave her alone.

Eventually, Hermione gave up and trailed forlornly up the path back to the cottage. She would love to help Fleur. But it was not like she could help her if she had no idea what was bothering her.

"Bloody uncommunicative Veela," Hermione cursed.

Hermione lingered around the cottage until mid afternoon. When it became apparent Fleur was actively avoiding her, Hermione decided to visit Ginny. That would give Fleur her much desired space at the very least.

Ginny was buttering a scone when Hermione apparated into her flat, dropping it in shock. But instead of her usual lecture on Hermione never warning her when she was about to arrive, she grinned slyly at the brunette.

"Well, if it isn't the thug from the Zabini party," Ginny grinned.

"Not funny," Hermione replied flatly. Ginny giggled.

"Pansy's black eye begs to differ," Ginny replied, grinning wider, "So, you and Fleur seem to have wound up my mother quite a lot."

"You've already heard?" Hermione gaped. It had barely been half a day since Molly had confronted them at the cottage.

"Have I ever," Ginny groaned, picking up her scone from the carpet and attempting to dust it off.

Hermione sat down on the couch next to Ginny, sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"How bad is it?" Hermione finally asked, as Ginny finally accepted the scone was too lint-covered for consumption.

Ginny placed the scone on the coffee table, defeated, before fixing Hermione with a sympathetic look.

"Level 10 Mum Wrath," Ginny said seriously, "She was round here earlier, wringing her hands and shouting about it all. Have to say… Don't think I've seen her as angry as she is over this one…"

"Merlin," Hermione groaned, throwing her head back and looking at the ceiling of the living room. Ginny patted her arm comfortingly.

"What's the worst she can do?" Ginny said, "I mean, she's absolutely mental, but she's still my mum. No Easter egg this year? No Christmas jumper? That last one might be a blessing in disguise to be honest."

Hermione laughed despite the situation.

She remembered the year at Hogwarts when the media had been in a flurry, spreading nasty rumours about her and various Triwizard champions and claiming she had broken Harry's heart. She had received a pitifully small egg from Molly at Easter that year.

"You're right," Hermione said finally, "Its unpleasant… But what's the worst she can do?"

"That's the spirit," Ginny said, patting her on the shoulder. Hermione sighed heavily.

"So how bad was the fallout at the party?" Hermione finally asked. Ginny frowned.

"Jealousy will be the death of you, Hermione," Ginny told her, all joking aside now, "You can't carry on this way."

"Things will be different now," Hermione replied, although with the way Fleur had shut down, she was no longer sure.

Hermione decided to visit Harry on her way out of town, taking a lesser known route to his place to avoid the media. She was most of the way there when a woman in an acid green fur coat and a photographer jumped out at her. There was a blinding flash as Hermione's photo was taken.

"Not interested—" Hermione began, before her eyes narrowed with recognition, " _You!_ "

"Hello Ms. Granger, our paths seem destined to cross," Rita Skeeter grinned unpleasantly. Hermione glared at her.

"I told you what would happen if you reported on anything," Hermione threatened, "I'll report you as an unregistered animagus."

Rita grinned wider, reaching forward to prod Hermione with a long blood-red nailed finger.

" _That_ particular issue is no longer one you can hold over me," Rita replied, looking very much like the cat that got the cream.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded. Rita laughed, a nasty mean-spirited laugh.

"Well, a lovely Molly Weasley went ahead and helped me out with that little problem," Rita smirked, "Seems her husband is friends with those that run the regulation of animagi. Anyway, the paperwork is all sorted so now I can once again return to my passion for reporting without some little brat holding that over my head."

"Leave me alone," Hermione growled, thoroughly put out at this irritating turn of events. She shoved past Rita and her reporter roughly, continuing on her way. Rita's laugh followed her down the street.

"You can run, Hermione, but you can't escape my digging!"

* * *

Harry, naturally, was horrified at the turn of events.

"I cannot _believe_ she would help bloody Skeeter of all people!" Harry said incredulously. Hermione nodded gravely.

"You didn't see her, Har'… It was the angriest I have ever seen her," Hermione commented. Harry frowned.

"Worse than the time she posted that howler into Hogwarts?" Harry asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded again.

"Much worse," Hermione replied, "Its as if her and Bill have wound themselves right up over the whole thing."

Harry sighed.

"The only thing worse than a Weasley temper is two Weasleys stoking each other's tempers," he commented.

"Ron is still calm about it all, right?" Hermione asked cautiously. Harry nodded.

"He's still drooling over the image of you and Fleur together so I think you've dodged the bullet on his temper for now," Harry assured her.

Hermione groaned and rested her head in her hands. This day couldn't get worse. Rita Skeeter on the loose was a hell of a lot worse than a small egg at Easter. Molly had truly outdone herself with her wrath this time.

"At least there isn't really anything out there for her to dig up on me," Hermione said morosely. Harry laughed humourlessly.

"As if that's ever stopped her from a scoop before," he commented darkly. Hermione groaned again.

"This is an absolute nightmare," Hermione said, her voice somewhat muffled by her hands.

Harry prodded her shoulder until she lifted her head. He shot her an encouraging smile.

"We've survived her once before, remember," Harry said, "Forget about it. How about you and Fleur come into town for brunch tomorrow. We can hang out with Ginny too?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Hermione conceded, "A bit of distraction could do us a world of good."

* * *

It was late when Hermione apparated home to Shell Cottage. She didn't see Fleur anywhere but assumed the woman was still worked up and wanted space.

Hermione frowned, but there was nothing she could do except wait for Fleur to calm down.

Hermione busied herself showering and readying herself for bed. She had just climbed under the covers and turned out the lights when she felt someone climb into bed with her.

"Do you mind if I sleep next to you again tonight?" Fleur asked softly.

"Of course not," Hermione replied, surprised that the blonde had managed to slip into the room without her noticing.

"I am sorry I was distant today," Fleur apologised. Hermione was surprised at the admission from Fleur. Past behaviour had made her half expect that Fleur would simply act as if the entire ordeal had never happened.

"That's okay," Hermione replied, pulling Fleur close to her in bed. The Frenchwoman's toned body was warm and soft against Hermione, producing a shiver down the brunette's body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked hopefully. She could feel Fleur shake her head before soft lips met hers briefly.

"Non," Fleur replied simply, before nuzzling in to Hermione's neck to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Fleur and Hermione apparated to Ginny's apartment where they met Harry. The group made their way to the Squawking Hippogriff, eager for some paparazzi free brunch time.

They were in surprisingly high spirits given the stresses of the previous day. Ginny and Harry were amiably chatting about Quidditch. Hermione and Fleur were walking with them in a contented silence, Fleur holding Hermione's hand.

As they strolled past various shops and news stands, Hermione's attention was suddenly grabbed by a very large stand of _Witch Weekly_ magazines.

On the cover of the magazines was a seductive photo of Fleur, turning and posing for the camera playfully, her long platinum-blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders. The headline stated "Delacour's Latest Flavour of the Month: Golden Girl."

Hermione froze in her tracks, staring at the magazines. Had Rita Skeeter really worked that fast?

"Merde," Fleur swore, pausing beside her. Fleur was looking closely at Hermione, watching her reaction.

"'Mione, don't bother with all that," Ginny pleaded, "You know they just print total rubbish."

"Yeah, c'mon 'Mione," Harry encouraged, "I'm hungry."

But Hermione couldn't help herself. Her thirst for knowledge won out and she snagged a copy of the magazine, wrenching it open before anyone could stop her.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, lunging for the magazine. Hermione pulled herself out of reach, already reading.

' _DELACOUR'S LATEST TICKET TO FAME by Rita Skeeter_

 _Fleur Delacour, formerly of Triwizard and War-time fame, has recently found herself yet another high profile celebrity to attach herself to._

 _The part-Veela is almost as famous for her looks as she is for her family lineage, descending from the prestigious Delacour family in France. However, that does not appear to be enough for the young part-creature._

 _Delacour has managed to remain relevant since the Triwizard Tournament by managing to become the arm candy of eligible celebrity bachelors across the world. Following the Triwizard Tournament, Delacour was frequently seen on the arm of Viktor Krum. This was short lived as she left him soon after his team suffered an unprecedented loss in the World Cup the following year._

 _Most recently, Delacour was married to Bill Weasley, from the Weasley family of War-time fame. However, when Weasley suffered disfiguring wounds during the war, this evidently was enough for Delacour who once again called it quits._

 _Now, it seems Delacour has her sights set on another high profile prize: Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger is no stranger to riding coat-tails when it comes to celebrity, formerly attaching herself to Harry Potter before finding her own fame in the Golden Trio during the war. It seems she has finally suffered a taste of her own medicine, being lured into homosexuality by Delacour to become Delacour's latest ticket to relevancy. One can only wonder though: How long before Granger suffers a failure and Delacour once again moves on to better and brighter prospects?'_

Hermione was interrupted from her reading as Fleur tore a magazine in half, swearing profusely in French.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed as the shopkeeper came out to yell at them.

"We'll pay for it," Harry said, calming down the shopkeeper with a handful of coins.

"How can they get away with printing such trash?!" Fleur exclaimed, completely livid.

"Fleur, its not the first article that's been printed about us," Hermione tried to soothe the woman, putting her arms around her waist.

"But… What they said about me… It is so ridiculous! It is beyond the usual spin-doctoring! It is completely unfair!" Fleur snapped.

"I know, as if Bill has ever been a prized celebrity bachelor," Ginny scoffed, "He's probably the second least-famous, right after Percy."

"Its classic Skeeter," Harry commented, turning back to the group, "She'll run out of lies to publish and move on to another target eventually."

"Or she'll just keep digging," Hermione said darkly, shoving her magazine roughly back into the stand. Fleur looked at her, incredulous.

"Digging?! You speak as if what she wrote were true!" Fleur said, her voice dropping in volume. Hermione didn't look at the blonde, avoiding eye contact.

"Its not as if I would know, considering you avoid talking to me about anything meaningful to do with yourself," Hermione muttered. Hermione knew that Fleur being a fame-chaser was utterly untrue, but she was still put out over Fleur shutting her out the previous day. Fleur opened her mouth to respond but Ginny stepped between the two women, grabbing them by an arm each.

"That's enough, you two," Ginny said bossily, "Skeeter _wants_ to drive a wedge between everyone. Don't fall into her trap. Now, lets go get some food and forget all about this drivel."

"Great idea, Gin," Harry responded with an encouraging grin, and helped the redhead march their friends to the Squawking Hippogriff.

* * *

As luck would have it, the place was swamped with former war heroes also avoiding the press. The group managed to squeeze into a small table in a corner, helped mostly by Harry's presence encouraging the staff to make some room.

Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on them as they filed to the table, Fleur walking in front of her. Fleur, still livid, was walking with her head held high, her long hair trailing down her back. Hermione couldn't ignore the fact that despite her foul mood, Fleur was still looking exceptionally beautiful.

Hermione still couldn't believe Fleur's outburst at the magazine stand. Fleur had a temper, but she usually avoided causing a scene in public. She loathed becoming the centre of attention for something unflattering.

 _I wonder what kind of things she is afraid of Skeeter uncovering…_ Hermione wondered idly to herself, familiar jealousy prickling at her as she noticed the heads turning to eye Fleur hungrily.

"Did you hear me?"

Hermione was brought back to Earth by Fleur softly talking to her in her delectable French accent.

"No… Sorry… I zoned out for a second there," Hermione apologised.

"I said I'm sorry for losing my temper back there," Fleur repeated softly, taking Hermione's hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Its fine… I just wish you would talk to me about it," Hermione murmured back. Fleur looked like she wanted to reply but they had finally reached the table.

Fleur leaned in and kissed Hermione chastely on the cheek before taking a seat next to Harry. Hermione could audibly hear the jealous sighs from around the room. She tried to ignore them, sitting between Ginny and Fleur at the round table.

Ginny sensed the tenseness in her friend and elbowed Hermione, eager to take her mind off things.

"Damn, 'Mione, d'you see Luna over there? She is looking even hotter than she did at the party the other night! Who would've thought Loony Luna would grow up to be such a stunner?" Ginny muttered to Hermione with a coy smile.

Harry had similarly engaged Fleur in a distraction of a conversation and she was beginning to smile as she spoke to him.

Hermione looked across the crowded room, following Ginny's eye-line. Sure enough, Luna was seated at a crowded table next to Blaise. She was looking more preened than she usually did. Luna typically favoured a hippie, untidy appearance. Today her usually wavy and beachy platinum blonde hair was cleanly braided into a plait that hung down one shoulder.

Ginny was still speaking in the background.

"…Although I think I prefer her usual look, she seems a bit stuffy today…"

Hermione had zoned out Ginny, she had just noticed Pansy among the large group at Blaise and Luna's table. Pansy was frowning, an obvious glamour charm covering one of her eyes. She didn't appear to be talented at glamour charms, as the colour didn't quite match her skintone and made it obvious she was covering up a black eye. Hermione felt a twist of guilt in her stomach. She didn't mean to really _hurt_ the girl… She'd just wanted her to shut up about Fleur.

"'Mione? What do you think?" Ginny was saying, "How serious do you think her and Blaise _really_ are?"

"Sorry, Gin," Hermione interrupted, "Need to go to the bathroom."

"You okay? You look a little pale," Ginny commented, putting a hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione slipped out of Ginny's touch, nodding her head.

"Yeah… Fine…" Hermione said distantly, getting up and making her way to the bathrooms.

Closing the stall door behind her, Hermione leant her head back against the cool metal.

 _Ginny's right… The jealousy… Its too much,_ Hermione thought to herself, still feeling guilty over injuring Pansy, _But… I wonder if there was an ounce of truth to that article. Would Fleur really leave me if I ceased to be famous?_

Hermione shook her head, she needed to get out of these paranoid and jealous thought cycles. The best thing to do was to keep working on getting Fleur to open up. She left the stall, moving to the basins and splashing cold water on her face.

"Saw your girlfriend in _Witch Weekly_ ," an unpleasant voice smirked behind Hermione.

Hermione wiped the water from her eyes and turned to face none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione groaned.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Pansy challenged, "Here was I thinking you would be eager to get another shot in."

Hermione cringed at this.

"Pansy… About that, I'm sorry," Hermione apologised genuinely, "I didn't mean to go so far. I was upset and a little drunk and lashed out. It wasn't fair to hurt you."

Pansy glared at her.

"Too little too late, Granger," Pansy snapped, "I'm glad you did. Maybe Fleur will see the real you and come to her senses."

"Give it a rest, Pansy," Hermione sighed, "I haven't tricked or pushed Fleur into anything. She just doesn't like you like that anymore."

Pansy purpled a little, clearly incensed.

"Yeah? Well, maybe she'll change her mind when Skeeter is done with her," Pansy spat, "Maybe when I'm the only one willing to take her she'll see sense."

"What do you know about Skeeter?" Hermione asked, horrified that Pansy knew about Skeeter digging around about Fleur.

"Where do you think she got the photo for the cover?" Pansy smirked. Hermione scowled at her.

"Why would you do that? I thought you cared about her!" Hermione snapped. Pansy laughed.

"I do, that's why I didn't give her the far more _revealing_ photos," Pansy sneered. Hermione went to shove Pansy but the former Slytherin was too fast.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, Granger," Pansy smirked wildly, "Save your jealousy for when Rita digs up something truly juicy. Sounds like she has a few promising leads."

Hermione growled as Pansy sashayed out of the bathroom, considerably more spring in her step. Hermione thumped a hand against a wall, frustrated.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A reviewer pointed out that I have had them going through a bit of a rough time of late- so decided to have some Fleurmione fluff this chapter.**

 **Chapter 17.**

* * *

Hermione was incensed. It was making her blood boil that Pansy was trying to screw with her relationship with Fleur. What made it worse, of course, was that it was _working._ Hermione gritted her teeth as she stalked back to the table, trying to ignore the images of Fleur laid out on a bed in lingerie, posing seductively for Pansy. Pansy's hands all over Fleur's toned body… Eliciting moans from Fleur…

Hermione sat down heavily in her seat. Too heavily it seemed, as all eyes turned to look at her, surprised.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked. Fleur and Ginny were looking at her strangely. She must have the look of pure fury painted across her face.

"Fine…" Hermione choked out, forcing a smile.

"You sure seem fine," Ginny retorted sarcastically. Hermione dropped the smile.

"Fine, I saw bloody Pansy in the bathrooms and she was winding me up again," Hermione snapped.

"Tell me you hit her again," Ginny replied, before being swatted by Harry. Fleur was frowning at Hermione and reached out to touch her arm.

"I don't like that she has this effect on you," Fleur said quietly, "I don't know why she's being this way. It was an uncomfortable break up, but not _that_ bad."

"Because she still wants you," Hermione sighed, resting her head in her hands, "Just like half the bloody population."

Ginny let out a heavy breath, reacting to Hermione making the mistake of saying that out loud. Harry drummed his fingers awkwardly on the table and began looking at the wallpaper as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Maybe we should talk about this at home," Fleur said in a low voice, squeezing Hermione's arm.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, er, sorry guys," Hermione apologised, looking up at the table. Harry and Ginny looked exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Its okay," Ginny said, breaking the tension, "Parkinson brings out the worst in everyone."

"Its true, the Slytherins are pretty good at riling anyone up," Harry concurred.

That did make Hermione feel better. It made her remember all the times that Ron and Harry had been goaded into fights by Malfoy back at Hogwarts. The Slytherins really were gifted at making people lose their temper.

"Yeah, you're right," Hermione said, relaxing, "I just need to block her out."

This seemed to cheer up Fleur, who leaned forward and kissed Hermione's cheek proudly. Hermione smiled widely at the affection from her girlfriend.

"That's the spirit," Fleur purred, "Forget her stupid words."

"You guys are too cute," Ginny said with a grin.

"Agreed," Harry chimed in.

A waiter came over and the group put in their orders. Hermione reached under the table and took Fleur's hand, squeezing it tightly. Fleur shot her a smile back.

Hermione felt the burn of jealousy fade into nothingness as Fleur's bright azure eyes watched her with that intent way she had. Hermione didn't need to fixate on the past. Nothing mattered about what anyone had done with Fleur. All that mattered was the here and now.

Hermione exhaled, her shoulders relaxing. Ginny shot her a look.

"Finding your zen, 'Mione?" Ginny said with a joking smile. Hermione swatted her playfully.

"Shut up," Hermione laughed, "So when did this passing attraction to Luna grow into a full-blown crush, Gin? Is this why you two were close at school?"

Harry leaned forward in his seat, suddenly interested.

"Luna? The girl that always seems zoned out?" Fleur commented, with slight distaste.

"Hey!" Ginny interrupted Fleur, "She's not zoned out… She's just… A dreamer,"

"Aww look how wide she's smiling, 'Mione," Harry said teasingly, "Definitely a crush."

"Its not a crush!" Ginny yelped, rubbing the back of her neck. Harry and Hermione giggled.

"I suppose she is pretty," Fleur commented, cocking her head to one side as she looked at Luna across the eatery.

"She really is, isn't she?" Ginny sighed.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Hermione asked. Ginny groaned and cocked her head back.

"That's the problem," Ginny sighed, "I talk to her all the time. We are friends, after all. But she's with Blaise."

"Hey, you never know," Harry said encouragingly, thanking the waiter as he delivered their dishes.

"She seems happy with Blaise," Fleur contributed unhelpfully. Hermione shot Fleur a meaningful look. Fleur shrugged.

"They've been together for ages," Ginny sighed.

"On and off," Harry interjected.

"We don't need to piss off another Slytherin around here," Ginny replied darkly. Hermione scoffed.

"Doubt he can be as bad as Pansy," Hermione growled. Fleur squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hey now, we don't need jealous Hermione making another appearance at brunch," Harry replied, "Gin, I don't think it can hurt to sound out the situation."

Ginny was diving into her scrambled eggs but paused mid bite.

"Whaff's soundin' if ouf?" Ginny asked through a mouthful of egg.

"You realise how much you resemble Ron right now?" Hermione joked, but Ginny was interested.

"You know," Harry shrugged, "Talk around the subject a little… Snoop around conversationally… Don't come right out and say it but just try and gauge the situation a bit."

"I think I'll need a _lot_ of wine to bring myself to do that," Ginny laughed. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Well… Surely its only a matter of time until we're all at the same party again," Harry shrugged.

"Dunno about Hermione," Ginny said, smirking again, "Blaise wasn't too happy about having to find a potion to remove Pansy's blood from his carpet."

Hermione frowned at that, feeling guilt all over again for hitting the raven haired girl.

"Well, whatever," Harry said, sensing the awkwardness and bringing the subject back, "At the next party, you should have a word to her, Gin… You won't know if you don't try."

"Fine! Fine, fine, finefinefine," Ginny said, holding her hands up in defeat, "I'll _talk_ to her. Can't believe you're all supportive of me splitting up her and Blaise."

"That is only if she feels the same way," Fleur commented. Hermione elbowed her.

"Baby! Be supportive!" Hermione chided. Fleur pouted and returned to her food.

"You guys are cute," Ginny chuckled for what felt like the millionth time that morning, "You really even out Fleur's _Fleur_ side."

"Hey!" Fleur protested.

"Aw, its not your fault you've had a lifetime of people falling over every word you say," Hermione said, cupping Fleur's cheek.

"I speak the truth," Fleur said simply, shrugging.

"To a fault," Hermione teased with a smile. Fleur swatted her playfully.

"And you," Ginny pointed her eggy fork at Fleur, "Make Hermione less goddamn serious."

"It seems we are well matched, Hermione," Fleur purred with a smile.

The group got up and headed over to pay their bill. Hermione pointedly avoided looking at Pansy's table. Harry, on the other hand, called out to Luna.

"Hey Luna!" Harry shouted, waving widely.

"Oi, shut up!" Ginny yelped, shoving Harry roughly. Harry broke out into giggles and the group resumed paying for their meals.

* * *

Hermione and Fleur arrived back at Shell Cottage in good spirits.

"Brunch was fun," Fleur said with a smile. Hermione felt a happy flip in her stomach at the look of genuine content on Fleur's face.

"It really was," Hermione replied, "It'll be interesting to see where things end up with Ginny and Luna."

"I'm more interested in where things will end up with us," Fleur purred, moving closer to Hermione and putting her arms around the brunette's neck. Hermione's lips quirked into a smile.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked, before dipping in to kiss Fleur's neck softly. She heard Fleur's breath catch. Hermione hummed contentedly, pushing the blonde onto the nearby couch and clambering on top of her.

"Hermione," Fleur let out breathlessly as Hermione moved her hips against her.

Suddenly the clothing between them was too much. Their lips finally connected and Hermione let out a moan. Fleur's tongue made its way into her mouth, gracefully playing with her own. Hermione felt electricity thrum through her as she tangled her hands in Fleur's silky blonde hair. Fleur's hands had made their way to run down Hermione's back, driving the brunette wild.

Fleur's tongue slipped out of her mouth and Hermione bit down playfully on the blonde's lower lip. Fleur moaned and arched her back, resulting in more friction between them. Hermione felt her pulse raise. Hermione moved to kiss at Fleur's soft neck again, moving her hands to run down Fleur's perfect body.

"Ma belle," Fleur sighed, her head rolling back. Hermione couldn't withhold a smirk at the feeling of Fleur's nipples hardening through her shirt.

"I want you so bad," Hermione said between kisses. She nipped hard at Fleur's neck before running her tongue over it. Fleur's hips bucked.

"I want you so badly too," Fleur moaned.

Hermione felt the heat between her legs growing to unbearable levels. She pushed herself up and off the couch.

"What's wrong?" Fleur asked, flushed and panting. She sat up on the couch, her hair tousled and her lips plump and red from kissing. Hermione could see several love bites trailing down the line of Fleur's neck to her collarbone and almost lost her resolve.

"I… I needed to stop…" Hermione managed, rubbing the back of her neck, "It was getting too much."

Fleur pouted but nodded her agreement. She swept a hand through her hair, fixing it to its usual impeccable state. The blonde then let out a long shaky breath.

"I like that you are patient with me, Hermione," Fleur said, getting to her feet, "I promise I we will get to that stage eventually."

Fleur walked towards the bathroom and Hermione found herself transfixed by the swaying of her hips.

"That's if the frustration doesn't kill me first," Hermione sighed with a smile.

That evening, after dinner, Hermione sat down to watch TV. Fleur came and curled up next to her, resting her head in the brunette's lap.

Hermione was playing idly with Fleur's hair as they watched a true crime series.

"It was obviously a magical being," Fleur said, watching the Muggles on TV explain the mystery of this particular crime.

Hermione smiled contentedly.

The wind was whipping loudly outside and the roaring of the sea was almost drowning out the TV. She was surprised that Fleur was still paying attention.

"I didn't date him, you know," Fleur said after a few more moments of the Muggles trying to work out the strange facts on TV.

"Date who?" Hermione asked, stopping her even strokes of Fleur's hair.

"Viktor," Fleur replied quietly, "Like the _Witch Weekly_ article said. We became close after the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yeah?" Hermione asked. She almost didn't dare ask more in case it spooked Fleur out of opening up.

"He felt so guilty after cursing me," Fleur explained as Hermione resumed stroking her hair, "And we were both kind of in a numb horror after what happened to Cedric. It felt good just to be around someone else who understood what had happened. So we ended up spending quite a bit of time together until we managed to move past it."

"I see," Hermione replied. Harry had been pretty messed up in the summer following the Triwizard Tournament. He hadn't wanted to talk much about what had happened, but he did seem to be calmer when he was just in the presence of Hermione and Ron.

"You do?" Fleur asked. Hermione wondered if she detected the hint of vulnerability in the Frenchwoman's voice.

"I do, I get it," Hermione replied, "Harry was the same."

"I imagine it would have been so much harder for him," Fleur said sympathetically. Hermione nodded, even though Fleur couldn't see it.

They continued watching the TV show, the weather raging outside.

As the Muggles continued to try and solve the murder case, Hermione couldn't help but smile widely.

She was glad that for now, she could just be content with Fleur.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sun streaming into her face. She wrinkled her nose and rubbed her eyes, sitting up in bed. She had fallen asleep spooning Fleur after they had sleepily crawled to bed.

This morning, the other side of her bed was empty.

Hermione got up, ruffling her messy curls. She headed into the living room, following the wafting smell of coffee and waffles.

"Morning sleepyhead," Fleur greeted. She was already dressed, wearing simply in some torn jeans and a white tee. Her white blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Hermione ambled towards her, still waking up properly. Her sleepiness made Fleur smile widely, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Morning, Fleur," Hermione yawned.

"Have I told you how cute you look in those little boxers and your band tees?" Fleur smiled, tugging at Hermione's faded Weird Sisters tee.

"You do not," Hermione replied with a smile.

"I do," Fleur insisted, "You really do look cute."

The blonde leaned forward, kissing Hermione.

"Breakfast and kisses from Fleur Delacour," Hermione smirked as Fleur pulled away, "I'm spoiled."

"Mn if that is spoiling you, then I am happy to," Fleur smiled.

There was a _crack_! as Ginny appeared in their living room, a hand covering her eyes.

"I hope you guys aren't fooling around in here!" Ginny said, opening her fingers a crack to peek anyway.

"Ginny!" Hermione snorted, shoving Ginny. Ginny grinned and dropped her hand.

"What? So you can apparate into my living room without warning whenever you want but I can't return the favour?" Ginny laughed.

"Well—I suppose you have me there," Hermione replied, sitting down at the table and beginning to eat a waffle, "So, what brings you here?"

Ginny sat down at the table, helping herself to one of Hermione's waffles. Fleur accioed another mug from the kitchen and promptly provided the redhead with a cup of coffee, sitting down to join them.

"I'm gonna try my luck with Luna," Ginny shrugged.

"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Good luck, Gin."

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled between bites, "But… You'll have my back… Right?"

"I'll be waiting there with a swiped bottle of wine for you," Hermione assured with a smile.

Ginny nodded, getting up again.

"That's all you came here to say?" Fleur asked, confused.

A flurry of owls landed on the windowsill and Ginny wrenched the window open.

"Well, that and get these away from you before either of you can overreact," Ginny replied, swiping all the magazines and newspapers.

"Not my fashion magazines!" Fleur protested.

But Ginny was already apparating away with a wave. Fleur huffed and crossed her arms.

"Probably for the best," Hermione commented.

"You don't want to read what they're saying about us today?" Fleur asked gently, coming to stand behind Hermione's chair. She rested her hands gently on Hermione's shoulders.

"Honestly? No," Hermione replied, "Especially if its just designed to set me off."

"I'm glad to hear it," Fleur replied, beginning to play with Hermione's curls.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied, "Well… Lets just hope avoiding it all works."

Fleur leaned in and kissed the side of Hermione's neck softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Hermione pushed her hair out of her eyes but the wind blew it straight back into her face. Hermione huffed and smoothed down the pages of the notebook she was writing in.

It really was inconvenient to be writing on the beach but Hermione didn't mind. The waves splashed as Fleur swam out in the sea.

Hermione found her eyes drawn away from the paper as her girlfriend broke through the surface of the water, tossing her hair back. She was transfixed. Hermione idly wondered if Veela descended from Sirens, with the amount that Fleur seemed to love being in the sea.

Hermione looked down at her notebook, her nose scrunching up in distaste at the large amount of sand the wind had blown onto the papers.

"Something bothering you?" Fleur asked, jolting Hermione from her thoughts. The blonde was walking towards her, water still running down her toned body.

"The breeze keeps blowing sand everywhere," Hermione replied, shaking her notebook to clear the build up.

"Don't complain, it is finally a nice day," Fleur replied, a smile in her voice. She picked up a towel and dried herself off before settling in to sunbathe next to Hermione. She stretched out, feline again in her movements.

"I don't know how the sand doesn't bother you," Hermione muttered, earning a small laugh in response from Fleur.

Hermione continued scribbling notes away for a while, trying to ignore the blonde stretched out next to her. Eventually, Hermione's famous focus began to wane from her studies and her eyes drifted to Fleur.

"You're staring," Fleur smiled, her eyes still shut.

"How did you know that?" Hermione replied, a guilty blush burning at her cheeks.

"I can feel your eyes on me," Fleur replied, smiling wider.

"Erm… Sorry," Hermione replied, flustered. Fleur laughed lightly again.

"Don't be," Fleur replied, her voice seductive, "I like it."

Hermione swallowed hard, turning her eyes to her notes again. She was trying her absolute best to behave and keep to her studies.

Fleur yawned and stretched again, her abdominal muscles taut as she moved.

"Fuck it," Hermione muttered, tossing her notebook to one side. She moved smoothly onto her side, running a hand down Fleur's ribcage down to her hip.

"Mmn, mon amour, I thought you were working," Fleur purred, her eyes opening.

"I was trying to but someone is very distracting," Hermione replied, before leaning in to kiss Fleur lightly. Fleur's lips were soft and salty against her own. Fleur tangled a hand into Hermione's wild curls, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened.

Hermione felt a heat building in the bottom of her stomach as she continued to run her hand down Fleur's body. Fleur's tongue was warm and sensual against hers and Hermione found herself letting out an involuntary moan.

They parted, Hermione panting lightly and looking into Fleur's bright blue eyes.

"You okay, Hermione?" Fleur asked, a slight smirk in her voice. Hermione smiled back goofily.

"Yeah… Just… Fuck," Hermione sighed dreamily.

"You are so adorable," Fleur purred, leaning up to kiss Hermione.

"You're not so bad yourself," Hermione grinned.

Fleur lay back down, propping her arms behind her head.

"We could have a party here," Fleur mused out loud.

"What?"

"For Ginny to have that chat with Luna," Fleur repeated, "We could have it here."

"Sure that's a good idea when Molly and Bill are still mad about us living here?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow "Inviting everyone we know over for a party might just anger them more." Fleur scoffed.

"That's just Molly," Fleur replied distastefully, "Everything I do bothers her. But maybe you have a point, someone else could host."

"I'm sure Harry would be more than happy to," Hermione offered. Fleur sighed heavily, sitting up and brushing sand from herself.

"I hate it when people have to ruin everything by acting out," Fleur grumbled. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Not everyone has the ability to be an ice queen, Fleur," Hermione teased. Fleur's face softened a little and she unexpectedly tackled Hermione, pinning the brunette to the ground.

"Stop!" Hermione yelped, "I'm going to get that goddamn sand everywhere!"

"Say sorry for calling me an ice queen," Fleur smirked, tightening her grip around Hermione's wrists.

"I can't—I've dedicated my life to sticking to the facts," Hermione teased back, earning a pout from Fleur.

"Very well," Fleur said slyly, a glint in her eyes again already. She released Hermione's wrists, but in a split second was tickling Hermione at her ribs. Hermione shouted and wriggled, trying to grab Fleur's hands, but the blonde's reflexes were too fast for her.

"Stop—" Hermione gasped, "I take it back! You aren't an ice queen!"

Fleur halted immediately, beaming with triumph. But the blonde's victory only lasted a moment before Hermione had grabbed her by the waist, flipping their positions so Fleur was pinned to the sand. Fleur parted her lips to protest but was silenced by Hermione pressing her own lips to her.

Fleur melted into the touch of the brunette, arching her back as Hermione passionately kissed her. Hermione then moved to kiss along Fleur's flawless jawline before pressing her lips softly at the point where her neck met her jaw, just beneath her ear.

"You aren't an ice queen, Fleur," Hermione murmured softly. Her hot breath was brushing against Fleur's neck, causing goosebumps to erupt down the blonde's arms.

"Non?" Fleur asked breathlessly.

"No," Hermione replied, taking Fleur's earlobe into her mouth. She tugged at it lightly and playfully with her teeth before sucking on it. Fleur let out a frustrated moan.

"You aren't an ice queen…" Hermione repeated, kissing at Fleur's neck again, "But you sure can sulk."

Quick as a flash, Hermione had removed herself from Fleur, standing up and brushing sand off herself. Fleur's face flashed with outrage, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Mon amour, that is not _fair!_ " Fleur protested. Hermione laughed harder.

"Proving my point, Delacour!" Hermione teased, picking up her notebook and beginning to head towards the cottage. Her grin widened as she heard Fleur huff sulkily and grab her own things, trailing behind her.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but feel her jaw slacken as Fleur appeared in the hallway clad only in a short skirt and a bra, holding up two tops in front of herself.

"I cannot decide which would look better," Fleur grumbled, wandering listlessly through the cottage.

"Fleur, we're not due there for another hour," Hermione pointed out, "Harry said the party won't even really kick off for a bit anyway."

"Hermione," Fleur sighed, "I still have to do my hair and makeup and decide on some shoes! I'm running late as it is!"

"Late!" Hermione scoffed, as Fleur turned around in the living room to face her, "You are the most high-maintenance woman I have met!"

"Careful, Hermione," Fleur tutted, "Or I won't let you see what is under this skirt."

"Oh come on—Wait, what?" Hermione felt her brain uncharacteristically freeze up on her, "Uhhh… What's under your skirt?"

Hermione hated how just a couple of teasing words or a smouldering glance from Fleur could turn her into a bumbling idiot. She was loathe to look stupid in front of anyone, but for some reason Fleur could just make her melt. She could never quite anticipate when Fleur would suddenly turn on the charm or talk suggestively to her and it always threw her off.

"Hmmn, maybe something sexy," Fleur teased, turning her back on Hermione as she considered her clothing choices again, "Maybe nothing at all."

"I…" Hermione was lost for words, her mouth going dry.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Fleur teased, turning back to face her. Hermione's brain might have momentarily shut down, but her body sprang into action, grabbing Fleur and pushing her onto the couch before straddling her. Their lips met instantly, Fleur's hands roaming needily over Hermione's back.

"You drive me wild," Hermione murmured, grinding in Fleur's lap.

"You do the same to me," Fleur confessed, hiding her face in Hermione's neck. She kissed her gently.

"You look so fucking sexy," Hermione growled, taking in the way Fleur looked. Fleur smiled slyly.

"Let me see more of you too?" Fleur asked. Hermione stalled at this, her eager hands coming to a halt on Fleur's waist.

"I… I dunno…" Hermione said, suddenly shy.

It wasn't like Fleur hadn't seen her in pyjamas or swimmers before… But the thought of removing clothing for the blonde goddess had Hermione feeling anxious.

"Mon amour, you are beautiful," Fleur coaxed, "There is no reason to feel uncomfortable."

"I… erm… I feel a bit inadequate with you," Hermione confessed, looking down as she blushed. Fleur tutted.

"Hermione," Fleur replied, softer now, "You should not feel like that. Do you know how you make me feel?"

Hermione shook her head dumbly, not looking up at Fleur, still feeling impossibly embarrassed.

Fleur took one of Hermione's hands with both of her own, guiding it slowly. For a moment, Hermione thought she was merely bringing it to cup her breast, but she brought it to a halt over her chest. Hermione could feel her heart thudding heavily against her hand.

"You make my pulse race," Fleur told her, barely above a whisper, "You make my mouth go dry and my thoughts run wild. Everything about you attracts me to you. The more I see of you the more I fall for you."

Hermione was stunned, finally raising her head to look at Fleur. The blonde's eyes were bright and sincere. Hermione leaned in and kissed her softly, once, before drawing away again. She stood up. Fleur looked like she was going to apologise, but Hermione silenced her with a hand, before slowly, shyly, removing her tee-shirt and jeans.

Hermione stood nervously in front of Fleur in her cotton underwear and plain white bra, crossing her arms in front of herself self-consciously. She stared at the floor for a while, too nervous to look up. But as no comment from Fleur came, she finally looked up.

Fleur was silent, staring at her with a quiet intensity.

"Erm, Fleur?" Hermione asked nervously, "You don't like what you see?"

Fleur seemed to rouse herself from her trance-like state, lightly shaking her head.

"I _love_ what I see," Fleur replied, standing up and pulling Hermione into her arms.

* * *

Hermione and Fleur were late to arrive to Harry's party.

Hermione couldn't complain. Fleur's long process of getting ready had been delayed by a rather satisfying make out session on the couch, in which Fleur had eagerly run her hands over every stretch of skin Hermione had allowed her to see. Hermione still felt giddy from the experience as she walked into the flat hand in hand with Fleur.

"Hello guys," Harry greeted, pint in hand, "You're late."

"Yeah, got caught up at home," Hermione replied, rubbing the back of her neck. Fleur smiled serenely, her sharp blue eyes looking from Harry to Hermione before roaming the room in interest.

"Nothing to do with that fantastic hickey on your neck, I'm sure," Harry smirked. Hermione made a choking noise and clapped a hand to her neck.

"Harry!"

"You're too easy to mess with," Harry laughed, clapping a hand on her shoulder, "I'm totally kidding."

Fleur rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. Hermione felt the blush in her cheeks subside and dropped her hand from her neck, now looking around the place. Harry's place was absolutely packed with Hogwarts alumni, shuffling about socialising above a loud Weird Sisters record.

"Ginny here?" Hermione asked, accepting a beer from Neville who had joined them. Neville had a box of beer in one arm and was swigging at a bottle of beer with the other. Hermione was glad at how relaxed he seemed post-War.

"Yeah, she's over there talking to Luna," Neville replied, jerking his thumb back through the crowd.

"Success!" Harry high-fived Hermione.

"Beer, Fleur?" Neville offered the blonde a beer from the box he was carrying. Fleur wrinkled her nose.

"Non… I might go track down some wine," Fleur replied, kissing Hermione on the cheek before disappearing.

"How's things going with her?" Harry asked.

"Not bad, actually," Hermione shrugged. Ron ambled over to join them, snatching a beer from Neville.

"What's all this? You and Fleur?" Ron asked amiably, "Did I miss anything?"

Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, as if I would give you, Pansy, Bill and Molly more ammunition for the media," Hermione commented darkly.

"Hey! I mean, I might have got a bit carried away when we broke up, yeah," Ron said, raising his hands defensively, "But I'm your mate. You know I find it hot, erm, great that you and Fleur have a thing going on now."

"Right," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron smiled obliviously, clapping Hermione on the shoulder.

"So how are you and that Veela going?" Ron asked.

"Great," Hermione said shortly, "I'm going to go find Gin."

She moved past the boys, preferring to leave the situation before Ron could say something stupid again. She knew he didn't mean badly; the boy was just clueless when it came to tact.

"What's her deal?" Ron asked Harry and Neville, shaking his head.

Hermione moved through the crowd, cursing as Bill Weasley sought her out.

"Here to spy for Molly?" Hermione greeted Bill venomously. Bill shook his head.

"You know, I might not care about the cottage as much as mum, but I think you really are making a mistake with dating her," Bill said earnestly, "It's a nightmare of jealousy that never ends. I'm looking out for your best interests here, Hermione."

"Sure you are," Hermione retorted sarcastically, "Nothing to do with you being bitter over your breakup with her."

"You want to know why I'm jealous?" Bill shot back, "Have you seen the bloody love letters yet? The constant turning heads? Have you seen the latest _Witch Weekly_?"

"No, of course not," Hermione frowned, "If I wanted to hear rumours about Fleur from you, Pansy and Molly I know where to owl you."

"This scoop isn't from us," Bill said solemnly, pulling a rolled up magazine from his back pocket and handing it to Hermione. Hermione frowned deeper, but found herself taking the magazine from Bill and unfurling it.

There was another glamour shot of Fleur on the cover, twirling and smiling flirtily.

 _Goddamn, she's beautiful,_ Hermione thought, opening the magazine quickly. She leafed to the page, another stunning picture of Fleur adorning it. But this time her eyes were captivated by the words instead.

" _Veela Heartbreaker: Fleur Delacour's History of Cheating, a Rita Skeeter exclusive._

 _Fleur Delacour, latest paramour of troubled hero Hermione Granger appears to have a troubled past of her own. This reporter met with former Beauxbatons students for an exclusive interview._

 _Alexandre Seydoux was one of many young men and women who dated the blonde bombshell during her school years. According to Alexandre, the part-creature had a problem with staying faithful, cheating on every single one of her partners throughout her time at Beauxbatons…"_

Hermione felt her stomach drop heavily in her stomach. She looked up at Bill, who was looking humourlessly at her.

"That can't be true, its another lie or misconception," Hermione countered. Bill shook his head.

"It came up when I was with her… she admitted it," Bill said, crossing his arms, "That's what mum meant when she said you just don't know her at all. Has she seriously not told you anything about her past?"

"She's told me plenty," Hermione shot back, thrusting the magazine roughly into Bill's chest.

"Hey, I'm just making sure you know what you're getting into," Bill shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As if!" Hermione growled, storming off through the crowd. She was barely ten minutes into the party and already having a terrible time, she only hoped that Ginny was faring better.

Hermione swigged at her beer irritably, trying to push the thoughts of the magazine article out of her mind. As if summoned, Fleur appeared at her side, kissing her on the cheek gently.

"How are you going, cherie?" Fleur asked, smiling serenely. She sipped gracefully from her chilled glass of white wine.

"Not great," Hermione admitted, sighing heavily. Fleur raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Hermione's forearm.

"Is someone bothering you again?" Fleur asked quietly. Hermione nodded with a frown.

"Bill showed me a stupid _Witch Weekly_ article," Hermione confessed, shaking her head. Fleur clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Merde, what did this one say?" Fleur groaned.

"Rita Skeeter met up with a bunch of your old high-school classmates who took turns saying what a serial cheater you were," Hermione said. Fleur paled a little and stiffened.

"Oh," Fleur replied, looking down.

"Is… Is it true?" Hermione asked, her stomach dropping heavily again. Fleur looked up slowly, guiltily, and nodded.

"Oui, but—"

"Goddammit, Fleur," Hermione cursed. Fleur shook her head, her white-blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"Hermione," Fleur said, lowering her voice, "Veela come of age in their teens, I could not help the advanced sex drive. It is the creature in me. I never meant to hurt any of their feelings or treat them badly."

"Fleur," Hermione countered, "Why didn't you tell me? You told Bill."

"Hermione… Why on Earth would I reminisce about the time I cheated on partners when we are so soon into dating?" Fleur asked, raising her eyebrows. Hermione knew she was talking sense. It was hardly as if Fleur had tried to hide it from her… And she really couldn't blame the Frenchwoman for not rushing into telling her. But the jealousy was bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Hermione tried to push it down.

"Fleur… Jesus… I need to process this," Hermione managed, trying to ignore the hurt look in Fleur's eyes. There was a fire burning in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't take it right now. The jealousy was back and raging through her.

Hermione decided she needed to talk to Ginny, stat.

Leaving an unhappy Fleur behind, Hermione sought her friend out in the crowd, relieved when she saw a familiar mane of red hair helping herself to wine in the kitchen. Hermione made a beeline over to Ginny.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked, arriving beside her.

"Lets just say I really want to drink all the wine in this place right now," Ginny replied with a frown.

"Ouch," Hermione sympathised, "Shall we go outside and talk?"

Ginny nodded, snatching a bottle of wine and heading outside as Hermione followed her. Thankfully, the small table and chairs outside were abandoned, allowing them some privacy to talk.

"She said…" Ginny paused to take a long drink from the bottle of wine, wincing, "She said she's attracted to me too but its too late. She's committed to Blaise."

"Oh, Gin," Hermione said sympathetically, patting Ginny on the shoulder, "That is horrible. But at least you know now."

"Know I missed my shot," Ginny said sulkily, "That's worse than not knowing if she was attracted to me back."

"They've always been on and off," Hermione tried to help. Ginny shook her head, slamming the bottle of wine down on the table heavily.

Hermione leaned over, drawing Ginny into a tight hug.

"Things have a way of working out," Hermione whispered, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"What is this?" Fleur's voice interrupted.

Hermione drew back from Ginny, turning around to see Fleur standing in front of them, hands on her hips.

"I was just comforting Gin," Hermione began to explain. Fleur scoffed.

"Sure," Fleur shot back, "You find out about me cheating on past partners and then end up embracing with Ginny in the shadows? Seems an awfully big coincidence."

"Its not like that!" Ginny spoke up. Fleur shook her head.

"I already know you used to find her attractive," Fleur replied icily. Hermione's eyebrows raised. She hadn't seen Fleur go this sub-zero since the Triwizard Tournament.

"Fleur… Are you… Are you jealous?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"You're the brightest witch of your age," Fleur shot back, "Work it out."

She turned on her heel, her white-blonde hair whipping behind her as she strode back inside.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, open mouthed.

"Blimey," Ginny commented, "Guess you guys have some talking to do."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hi all- a short and sweet chapter today. It would be longer but it felt right to end it where I did. Special shout out to one of my fave authors, Perpetual Nonsense, who DMed me with a request for the plot.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19.**

* * *

Hermione tried to get Fleur to talk to her but the Frenchwoman was still furious, avoiding her pointedly in favour of wine and conversation with everyone else in attendance.

Sighing, Hermione leaned against a wall, watching from a distance as Fleur laughed with Blaise and Neville across the room. She flipped her silvery platinum-blonde hair over her shoulder, sipping at yet another glass of wine.

"You look like you need some of this as much as I do," Ginny commented, joining her with a bottle of wine in hand.

"Don't feel like drinking anymore," Hermione replied, her eyes still glued to Fleur.

"Not talking to you, huh?" Ginny surmised, following Hermione's gaze. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Worse, she's avoiding me and acting as if nothing is wrong," Hermione said exasperatedly, "She's off partying as if nothing happened."

"But still mad?" Ginny asked.

"Livid."

"Oh well," Ginny replied, swigging from the bottle of wine, "You'll just have to wait for her to calm down and apologise."

"Me apologise?!" Hermione exclaimed, finally wrenching her gaze from Fleur to look at Ginny in shock, "What did _I_ do?!"

Ginny laughed, before leaning forward and knocking on the side of Hermione's head like a door.

"Anyone in there?" Ginny asked teasingly, "For someone so intelligent you can be bloody dense. You had a go at her about some dirty laundry from years ago then she walked in on what probably looked like a compromising moment with you and me. Your girl is jealous and needs comforting."

"Jealous!" Hermione scoffed, "Have you seen her? I don't know what has got into her or you, to be honest. In every room Fleur enters, everyone either wants to be her or bed her. What on Earth would she have to be jealous about?"

"You really are a flaming idiot, aren't you?" Ginny exclaimed, swigging at her wine again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked irritably. Ginny laughed incredulously.

"Um, have you seen yourself? You're a total catch, Hermione Granger," Ginny elaborated, "Super intelligent, fiercely brave and loyal, a war hero…"

"Ginny…"

"Those beautiful curls, the smoking hot body… Not to mention that sexy bossy way you have about you," Ginny continued. Hermione's cheeks flamed red.

"Jesus, Gin!" Hermione squawked. Ginny shrugged dismissively.

"Sorry, but someone has to say it," Ginny commented, "You act as if you've just chanced upon a relationship with Fleur out of pure luck. Can you honestly not see that you're desirable as hell? Of course it would make Fleur insecure to see you get angry at her and then be cuddling up to someone she knows had feelings for you in the past."

"I…" Hermione was speechless. Ginny had never really elaborated on her feelings for her in the past. She guessed she had never thought of herself as being attractive or desirable to others. The idea of people feeling possessive of her honestly felt laughable to Hermione.

Almost on cue, Hermione locked eyes with Fleur across the room. Her deep azure eyes ran down Hermione briefly before flicking to Ginny beside her. Her expression cooled before she replaced it with another false smile, returning to her conversation with Blaise.

"Look, I'm just saying instead of letting the woman suffer, you could be a bit more understanding," Ginny finished, swigging at her bottle of wine again, "Anyway, I'm gonna see if I can track down Luna again while Blaise is busy socialising."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Ginny disappeared, wine bottle in hand. Harry soon appeared at her side, swigging at a beer.

"Not having a good time?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall next to Hermione.

"What gave it away?" Hermione asked glumly, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, Fleur seems quite drunk… She's over there in her full fake nice mode and you're over here on your own…" Harry said carefully. Hermione groaned.

"Why is it so difficult to navigate feelings with a woman?" Hermione sighed. Harry chuckled.

"I dunno, but if you find an easier way, let me know," Harry smiled.

"Do you think I'm screwing things up with her?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet as she asked the vulnerable question. Harry shook his head, his messy hair falling over his forehead.

"I think you're giving it a go, 'Mione," Harry answered, "That's more than most of us are capable of. You're doing the best romantically out of me, Ron and Gin—don't sell yourself short."

"Do you think Fleur is out of my league?" Hermione asked, even quieter now. But Harry's sharp hearing had caught the question. He slung an arm around her shoulders and squeezed comfortingly.

"Hermione… I don't think anyone is in _your_ league," Harry smiled, "I'm not just saying this because you're one of my best mates—but you're bloody special, 'Mione. Anyone would be so lucky to have you."

Hermione smiled, feeling a little better after the pep talks from both Ginny and Harry. Her mood was further boosted as Fleur finally approached her through the crowd.

"Excuzes moi, Harry," Fleur slurred, "But I would love it if my girlfriend could take me home now,"

"Not a problem," Harry grinned, releasing Hermione, "We should all go for a trip some time. Camping or something?"

"Camping?" Hermione laughed, raising her eyebrows, "You can stomach it again after the hunt for the horcruxes?"

Harry laughed back.

"Call me a masochist," Harry joked, "Anyway, I'll see you guys next time. Thanks for coming! Its nice to see you being more sociable these days, 'Mione."

Fleur took Hermione's hand and they moved around the room saying their goodbyes to everyone. Fleur noticeably stiffened when a drunk Ginny hugged Hermione goodbye tightly.

The couple headed outside and disapparated, landing in the living room of Shell Cottage. Hermione turned to talk to Fleur, aiming to clear the air, but her thoughts were cut off as Fleur threw her arms around her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Hermione staggered backwards, overwhelmed at the sudden affection. Her back hit the wall as her eyebrows raised, Fleur pressing herself against her. The kiss ended and Fleur grabbed Hermione by the wrist, pulling her down the hallway and to the bedroom.

"Uh, Fleur…" Hermione was totally bewildered, speechless as Fleur pulled her into the bedroom and set to kissing at her neck.

"Mon amour," Fleur purred.

"Fleur, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, her voice becoming unsteady with the sensual kisses the blonde was laying on her neck. Fleur drew back, her eyes meeting Hermione's.

"Making love to you," Fleur replied simply.

Hermione felt her jaw slacken and a pang in the bottom of her stomach. This couldn't be happening.

"What… Why… Now?!" Hermione blurted awkwardly, inwardly cursing her inability to form full sentences.

"I want you to want me and only me," Fleur replied, her words slurring slightly. She began to slip out of her clothing, revealing skimpy lingerie. Hermione swallowed hard. Fleur was clearly drunk. Too drunk. Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself.

"This… This isn't how I pictured our first time…" Hermione managed in a hoarse voice.

"I know you want it," Fleur replied, stepping forward unsteadily and putting a hand on each of Hermione's shoulders.

"I can't," Hermione replied, her voice firmer as she strengthened her resolve. She wasn't about to take advantage of a drunk and jealous Fleur. She saw the smile falter on Fleur's face momentarily.

"Baby, I know you want it so badly," Fleur purred, pressing her body against Hermione's. Fleur's hands roamed down from Hermione's shoulders and over her body, one hand mischievously cupping Hermione's crotch through her jeans.

A small groan escaped Hermione's lips before she stepped backwards from Fleur, gently removing her hands from her.

"I can't, Fleur," Hermione repeated, "I don't want our first time to be like this."

Hermione was trying her best not to look at Fleur's toned body in the sexy lingerie. It was distracting her from her honourable intentions.

Fleur stepped forward, her hands lightly dancing at Hermione's stomach and down to her hips. Hermione swallowed heavily again, her throat feeling dry. Fleur slowly got down to her knees, looking up at Hermione intently. Hermione felt a throb of desire course through her, but tried to push it from her mind.

"Fleur…"

Fleur's hands moved along Hermione's waistline, making their way to the button of her jeans. Hermione's eyes widened as Fleur slowly unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped her fly. Hermione's head was swimming with desire at the sight.

"Fleur," Hermione repeated, swallowing hard as her morals came sharply into focus again. She grasped Fleur's hands, stopping the blonde from going any further. Fleur stood up abruptly.

"What?" Fleur asked, raising her eyebrows, "You don't want me now?"

"Fleur," Hermione exhaled, "I do… _Fucking hell_ I do… I just don't want our first time to be like this… And you… You're drunk! It wouldn't be right."

"Or is it just because I'm not Ginny?!" Fleur accused, her icy blue eyes narrowing.

"Fleur! Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed. But Fleur was already angrily picking up her clothes.

"I can't believe you, Hermione!" Fleur growled, storming out of the room.

"Fleur, its not like that at all!" Hermione called out, following Fleur into the hallway. She was met by the slamming of the other bedroom door and the sound of a locking charm going up.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand. Who knew doing the right thing could be so hard?

Hermione grumbled, turning on her heel and walking back into her own bedroom. She wished she could apparate over to talk to Ginny about all this. But Harry's party was still in full swing, all her friends would be drunk and occupied. That and Hermione wasn't sure visiting Ginny right now would help the situation with Fleur.

Hermione frowned, throwing herself on her bed facedown.


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Heyyy, I'm back! Love it when people post reviews, do PM or review if you like or don't like something or you want to see anything in particular happen. SSx_**

 **Chapter 20.**

* * *

Hermione padded out into the living area. Fleur was sitting on the couch with her knees up by her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Fleur didn't reply, staring out the window at the raging sea.

Hermione tentatively approached the blonde, almost afraid of spooking her.

"I'm sorry about last night," Hermione said, deciding to push on with the conversation. The conversation needed to happen, whether Fleur wanted to be a part of it or not, "I… I didn't realise that you would get jealous about me. Then… I didn't want our first time to be… You were too drunk…"

Fleur exhaled heavily, releasing her legs and leaning back on the couch.

"I know…" Fleur replied, "I'm embarrassed."

Hermione was surprised at such a candid admission of feelings from Fleur. Hermione sat next to Fleur on the couch, putting her hand on Fleur's knee.

"Don't be… I was perhaps a little insensitive…" Hermione said, squeezing Fleur's knee. Fleur shook her head, looking down.

"You weren't… You were caring towards me… You didn't take advantage of me…" Fleur said slowly in a pained voice, "I'm sorry I was jealous."

"I'm… I'm just surprised…" Hermione said, "You… Jealous over me?"

Fleur looked up at this.

"Are you serious?" Fleur replied, raising her eyebrows, "You're… You're amazing. Everyone is obsessed with you."

"Obsessed… with me…?" Hermione asked incredulously, "I'm Hermione Granger… A know it all… A bookworm… A nerd…"

"Is that how you see yourself?" Fleur asked, frowning, "Merde, no wonder you settled for Ronald. Hermione… You are gorgeous, intelligent, fascinating… I'm not the only one entirely smitten with you."

"Smitten?" Hermione asked, widening her eyes.

"Are you going to just repeat everything I say?" Fleur asked with a laugh. Hermione laughed and leaned in, kissing Fleur gently.

"So… Are we okay?" Hermione asked. Fleur shrugged.

"I mean… I think I need to talk more… I'm working on being more open with you…" Fleur replied, before swallowing heavily, "I… My ego is just a little bruised after last night…"

"Look at you being honest with me," Hermione chuckled, nudging Fleur's shoulder with her shoulder, "And if I'm honest with you… It was pretty hard to resist you last night."

"Yeah?" Fleur replied, putting her hand on top of Hermione's.

"You really don't need a Veela thrall, you know… I haven't been able to get the images of you out of my mind," Hermione said, looking down. Fleur smiled and nuzzled into Hermione's neck.

"Maybe if you play your cards right you will get me in that position again…" Fleur purred seductively.

"Oh, now that's just cruel…" Hermione groaned. Fleur smirked, clambering over to straddle Hermione.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Hermione leaning back against the couch and Fleur grinding up on her.

Hermione slipped her tongue into Fleur's mouth, her hands grabbing at the blonde's hips possessively. Fleur moaned, grinding in Hermione's lap. Her hands tangled into Hermione's curls. Hermione tugged at Fleur's hips, needing her closer. Wanting her closer. The kiss broke and Hermione ducked to kiss and nip at Fleur's neck. Fleur made small noises of pleasure, creating a deep pang of desire within Hermione.

"Mmn, you _are_ smitten," Hermione teased. Fleur slapped her shoulder.

"Less talking, more kissing," Fleur insisted. Hermione laughed, resuming kissing the smooth expanse of Fleur's neck. She kissed down and then along Fleur's collarbone. She paused, looking at the blonde straddling her. Fleur had a wild look to her, her eyes bright and biting down on her plump bottom lip.

Hermione's eyes drifted down, noting the already blooming lovebites on Fleur's neck, to the slightly unbuttoned white linen shirt. Her arousal increased even more as she noticed the hardness of Fleur's nipples showing through her shirt. Hermione's hands moved to the shirt, slowly unbuttoning Fleur's shirt. Fleur wriggled in Hermione's lap as the brunette removed the shirt from her. Hermione smiled widely, leaning in and kissing at Fleur's collarbone, along her chest before kissing one of her breasts. Fleur's breath quickened as Hermione took a nipple in her mouth, running her tongue over it and sucking lightly. Fleur let out a moan as Hermione moved to give her other breast the same treatment.

"Too far?" Hermione asked, looking up at Fleur. Fleur swallowed heavily.

"Parfaite," Fleur sighed, leaning in to kiss Hermione, "Let me do it back to you?"

Hermione paused, nervous, before nodding and pulling her tee over her head. Fleur growled and pushed Hermione onto her back on the couch, grinding on her and kissing her collarbone.

"God, your skin feels so good against mine," Hermione sighed.

Fleur kissed down her chest and began sucking at a nipple. Hermione threw her head back, letting out a moan. Fleur moaned too, moving to kiss and suck at the other one.

Hermione lifted her head back up, looking down at the vision of Fleur sucking at her nipple. Fleur stopped what she was doing, looking up at Hermione with a coy smile.

"You think it feels good having my mouth there? Just wait until it's somewhere else," Fleur said seductively.

"God, Fleur," Hermione sighed, leaning her head back and looking at the ceiling, "Sometimes it is as if you were put on this Earth to torture me."

"You torture me too, ma belle," Fleur purred, moving up to kiss at Hermione's neck again. Hermione put her arms around Fleur, holding her close.

* * *

Hermione hoisted her backpack up on her shoulders, squinting up at the sun.

"Why did we agree to this again?" Hermione sighed.

She was walking down a muddy, tree-lined path on the way to a small clearing. Fleur laughed beside her, readjusting her own backpack.

"Um, because its good, wholesome fun?" Ginny chimed in. Harry and her were leading the charge, marching ahead with large backpacks.

"It really isn't so bad," Fleur laughed. Hermione gently shoved her.

"That's because you're a total jock," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm not and I still find it quite good," Neville chipped in. Neville, Luna and Blaise were just in front of Hermione and Fleur.

"So have we decided who is staying in what tent?" Ron piped up from behind them. Dean, Lavender and Ron were following up the back, jostling each other and play fighting every now and again. "I don't mind sharing with Fleur and 'Mione."

"Oh, me neither," Dean replied with a laugh.

Lavender slapped both boys upside the head.

"Don't be gross," Lavender groaned.

'Thanks, Lav," Hermione turned around and hi-fived the blonde.

The group headed down the slope, a couple of them slipping in the mud as they went. But they made it unscathed into the clearing and were at last relieved of their backpacks. Hermione sat down on a log and massaged her calves, earning a laugh from Fleur who had sprung into motion to set up their tent.

"Shut up, you jock," Hermione smiled.

Ron came to sit on the log beside her, cracking open a beer.

"You've done well for yourself," Ron commented, pointing his beer at Fleur.

"Well, the bar was set pretty low," Hermione replied flatly. Ron feigned injury, clapping his hand to his chest.

"Words hurt, 'Mione," Ron shot back, "Anyway, I'm sorry about Bill and my mum. They'll calm down though… I mean I did, didn't I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was at least glad that Ron had offered an apology.

"Well… Thanks Ron… I hope so too…"

Ginny came and sat down on the other side of Hermione. They hadn't had a chance to catch up since the party debacle. Dean sat on the other side of Ron, starting up a conversation about the Chudley Cannons.

"Hey Gin, how's things?" Hermione greeted.

"Yeah, not great spending a camping trip with the lovebirds over there," Ginny said, nodding at Blaise and Luna, "How're you and Fleur? Things cleared up after the other night?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "You were right… She was jealous… And I'm hardly one to judge someone on jealous outbursts. I think she wants to apologise to you at some point though."

"No worries," Ginny shrugged.

Fleur finished setting up the tent, turning around triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

"Good work, babe!" Hermione cheered. Fleur looked even more pleased with herself, coming over to sit on Hermione's lap and loop an arm around her neck.

"Ginny, about Harry's party…" Fleur began.

"All forgotten," Ginny said, waving a hand at Fleur, "I'm just glad you two have sorted things out."

Hermione grinned.

"Me too," Hermione replied.

They looked over at Harry and Luna who had just finished setting up the campfire and setting up some logs around it.

Ron was talking loudly to Dean and some of his conversation made it to Hermione's ears.

"I mean blimey! 'Mione? How does she get a woman like that over me? _I'm_ the one who should be dating bloody model types,"

Hermione turned to glare at Ron.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped. Ron at least had the decency this time to look guilty.

"I, um… Didn't mean it like that…" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you realise how lucky you were that I even wasted my time with you?" Hermione said angrily, "Just because you cashed in on your fame to get on a second-rate professional Quidditch team doesn't mean you're suddenly God's gift to women!"

Fleur was looking at Ron as if he were one of the slugs that Ron had vomited up in their Second Year at Hogwarts.

Ginny cleared her throat and broke the tense silence.

"Well said, Hermione!" Ginny grinned, "And Ron? Dunno how many times I have to say it, but stop being a prat."

"I'm not—"

But the group had all got up and headed to the campfire. Fleur took Hermione's hand as they walked.

"You're not wound up about what he said, are you?" Fleur asked quietly. Hermione smiled.

"Not at all," Hermione said with a grin, "Its been years of being his mate and he's always had a gift of saying the exact wrong thing at the exact wrong time. Besides, it doesn't matter what Ron says. What matters is what we think about each other."

"Oui, and I am crazy about you," Fleur smiled. Hermione squeezed her hand.

"Can't wait to snuggle up in the tent with you later on," Hermione replied. Ginny elbowed her.

"You lovebirds want a drink?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sat down beside Ginny, accepting a beer. Fleur sat on Hermione's other side, instead opting for the bottle of wine on offer. Wrinkling her nose at the dinged up metal goblet she poured it into, she settled in with a hand on Hermione's thigh.

"How are things with Luna?" Fleur asked. Ginny began to reply and recount the events of Harry's party for Fleur, but Hermione found her attention waning. Fleur's hand on her thigh was distracting her. Ever since they had progressed to more intense kissing and nipple play, Hermione had found her sexual frustration even harder to deal with. All she could think of was all the ways she longed to take Fleur… All the ways she longed for Fleur to pleasure her…

"'Mione?" Ginny interrupted Hermione's thought train, bringing her back to Earth.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione asked, feeling a mild blush.

"Do you think it would be absolutely mental to take a crack at Luna tonight?" Ginny repeated herself for Hermione. Hermione cocked her head to one side. Her usual rational side would absolutely warn Ginny against it. The odds were against the redhead on this one. But ever since falling into the strange passionate relationship with Fleur, she had been thinking more and more about the benefits of just 'going for it.'

"Why not?" Hermione answered, "I think you absolutely shouldn't give up if that's how you feel about her."

Fleur squeezed Hermione's thigh, smiling at her.

"I never picked you for a romantic," Fleur smiled, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"No? Well then," Hermione said, turning to Fleur, "Shall we go for a walk under the stars after dinner?"

Fleur flashed a bright smile, kissing Hermione quickly again.

"I would love that, ma belle,"

"Oh you two are sickly sweet sometimes," Ginny smirked, "Oh—Harry looks like he's struggling, I'd better go help."

Ginny leapt up and bounded over to assist a rather frazzled looking Harry who was in the middle of burning some sausages over the campfire. Luna came and took a seat next to Hermione a couple of minutes later.

"You two seem to be doing well," Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "We are. How are you and Blaise?"

"As we always are," Luna sighed, cocking her head to one side. Hermione couldn't tell if that was a good response or a bad one… Luna had always been entirely impossible to read.

Fleur seemed to be content staring at the crackling fire, not contributing to the conversation. Hermione, often at a loss as to what to say to Luna, let the conversation with the former Ravenclaw die out. She watched Harry and Ginny try to rescue the food instead.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Luna sighed.

Hermione perked up at that, looking at the dreamy blonde to her left.

"Who?" Hermione asked, hoping it was who she assumed it was.

"Ginny of course," Luna smiled, watching Harry and Ginny.

Hermione elbowed Fleur, who had also started paying attention to Luna again.

"Ginny you say?" Fleur asked, squeezing Hermione's thigh.

"You think she's pretty?" Hermione chimed in. Luna sighed.

"I always have," Luna replied. Hermione exchanged glances with Fleur.

"What about Blaise?" Fleur asked. Hermione swatted Fleur discreetly.

"Well… Yes… I suppose there is Blaise…" Luna replied, now turning her attentions to the raven haired handsome man sitting beside Ron and Dean across the fire.

Hermione glanced at Fleur, frowning. Fleur shrugged and mouthed a 'sorry.'

Sure enough, Luna got up, crossing over to sit by Blaise.

"Dammit, I thought Gin was almost in there," Hermione commented. Fleur leaned against her, smiling.

"Well… Who knows what else this trip holds," Fleur replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

* * *

Ginny sat down next to Hermione again, leaning over to offer Hermione and Fleur some burnt looking sausages.

"Non… Thanks," Fleur said, raising a hand and wrinkling her nose, "I packed a salad."

"Of course you did," Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes, "'Mione?"

"Play nice," Hermione chided, "But sure, I'll have some."

Fleur shrugged and pulled out a small container with her salad, contentedly eating away. Hermione took a bite of a charred sausage, which was somehow still slightly undercooked inside.

She still couldn't believe the situation she found herself in today. Not even that long ago Ginny and her would be exchanging snide comments about Fleur packing her own salad. Ginny would tell Hermione about the latest boy she had been on a date with and they would laugh. Hermione's life and relationships with those around her had changed so much, but she had never been happier. She prodded an undercooked charred sausage.

"Har' and I did well, huh?" Ginny asked, grinning proudly, "Didn't even use magic."

"Erm… Yeah…" Hermione said weakly, hiding her reaction, "How's things going anyway, Gin?"

"Yeah… Not bad…" Ginny said wistfully, looking across the campfire at Luna, "Think it'll end up being a big night by the looks of how fast Ron and Dean are knocking back the beers."

"Hmm… Enough distraction to find a moment alone to talk to Luna more about how you feel?" Hermione suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny chewed her lip nervously, glancing over at Luna again before looking down at her burnt sausages.

Luna herself was engrossed in a conversation with Blaise, who looked like he was struggling to follow her train of thought. Lavender was drinking from a goblet of wine, sitting next to Neville and seeming to be in high spirits. Dean, Harry and Ron were drinking liberally from their beer, laughing loudly. It seemed like there was a relaxed vibe about the campfire, which Hermione was grateful for after the tenseness of the last few parties she had attended.

Dean and Ron soon drew the whole campfire into reminiscing about Hogwarts, leading to a number of loud and boisterous stories.

Ginny remained silent, sneaking glances across at Luna throughout the meal and discussions. Hermione, on the other hand, kept looking at Fleur. The light from the fire was playing prettily across Fleur's features as she smiled at Hermione.

"Shall we slip away for that walk?" Hermione suggested quietly. The sun had set over the course of the evening and Hermione could see the stars were out. Fleur nodded eagerly.

The two got up discreetly and scampered off, Fleur taking Hermione's hand. They headed down towards the small stream near the clearing.

"The stars are even clearer out here than at Shell Cottage!" Fleur exclaimed, looking up at the sky.

"I know, its amazing," Hermione agreed, "Although I do like the seclusion of our little beach."

Fleur leaned close to Hermione and kissed her cheek. They kept slowly walking along the stream.

"I don't think I have felt this content before," Fleur said suddenly, "Even with our up and downs, nothing I've had before has felt quite so… Right…"

"Really?" Hermione asked, turning to Fleur in surprise. Fleur looked embarrassed.

"I mean… I hope that doesn't freak you out…" Fleur muttered, running a hand through her hair nervously. Hermione smiled broadly.

"No, no… The opposite, in fact…" Hermione said.

They stopped walking and turned to face the small rushing stream. Hermione embraced Fleur from behind, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Since the blonde was wearing running shoes instead of her usual heels, Hermione was slightly taller than her. Fleur seemed to fit perfectly into Hermione's body. Hermione's hands were flat against Fleur's toned stomach and Fleur rested her own hands on top of Hermione's.

"I feel even closer to you the more you share with me," Hermione sighed. She felt Fleur relax into her arms even more. "Its crazy… I've never connected with someone this fast. I mean, I've pretty much had the same few friends since Second Year."

"I never really like letting myself get too close with anyone," Fleur admitted, looking up at the stars in the sky, "But with you it just feels right."

She turned around in Hermione's arms, kissing her chastely before pulling back.

Hermione leaned in, pulling Fleur into a far more passionate kiss. As her tongue slipped into Fleur's mouth, she felt a rush of adrenaline into her system. Her blood was rushing in her ears, her pulse was thudding, her palms were getting sweaty. It was amazing to think that if she had never fallen into this relationship with Fleur, she never would have known she were even capable of feeling this way.

Fleur took a step backwards, tugging Hermione's arms. Fleur sat down on the ground, pulling Hermione on top of her. Hermione kept kissing Fleur as they lay in the grass, one hand running down the blonde's body before getting a hold on her ass, the other hand tangling into silvery-blonde locks.

Fleur moaned into the kiss, her hips rolling up against Hermione. Hermione rolled over in the grass, pulling Fleur on top of her. Now on top, Fleur kept rolling her hips, grinding against Hermione. Fleur broke the kiss, nuzzling into Hermione's neck as they moved against each other with frantic need. One of her hands was stroking Hermione's curls, the other had snuck its way up Hermione's stomach to cup one of her breasts.

"Mmmn, you have no idea how badly I want you," Fleur purred, her breathing uneven. Hermione felt her temperature rise at the words.

"Yeah? How badly do you want me?" Hermione asked breathily. Fleur was dropping light kisses on her neck and it was making her feel weak.

"So badly," Fleur half-moaned, "I think about you when I'm pleasuring myself alone,"

Hermione's breath hitched at that. Fleur took her earlobe in her mouth, lightly tugging on it with her teeth before sucking on it. Hermione let out a low moan. Fleur's touch, her needy kisses, the thought of Fleur masturbating to her, was driving Hermione to new heights of frustration. Her hips bucked up against Fleur.

She was beyond frustrated. Her denim button up shirt and black jeans were suddenly too heavy and she longed to shed them. She wanted nothing more than to rip Fleur's white linen shirt and blue jeans off, too.

"Fleur…" Hermione whimpered.

Fleur unbuttoned Hermione's shirt with impressive speed, yanking down Hermione's bra enough to reveal her breasts. Fleur began kissing along them, licking and kissing lightly at Hermione's hardened nipples.

"Fleur," Hermione groaned, trying to keep a clear head. Fleur halted and looked up at Hermione.

"Oui, mon amour?" Fleur asked. Her pupils were blown. Her blue irises were reduced to a thin ring around the darkness of her pupils. She looked almost animalistic with her desire. It made Hermione's already weak resolve shake.

"If we don't stop now… I don't know if I'll be able to stop…" Hermione confessed. One of Fleur's hands was still cupping her breast, the fingers playing with Hermione's nipple. Fleur paused for a moment, biting her lip, before finally nodding.

"Very well," Fleur sighed heavily, rolling off Hermione to lie on her back beside her in the grass.

Hermione exhaled in a shaky breath, pulling her bra up and buttoning up her shirt with shaky hands.

They lay there in silence for a moment, the only noise the rushing of the stream and their panting breaths. The hoots of laughter from the campfire rang in the distance every now and again.

"You have such self control," Fleur said finally, staring up at the stars. Hermione looked up at the twinkling stars too, gently holding Fleur's hand.

"Trust me when I say I was seriously struggling there," Hermione sighed, "But I want to make sure that we don't cross that line until you're ready."

"Even if you don't know how long that will take?" Fleur asked, a hint of vulnerability in her voice. Hermione smiled into the darkness.

"Fleur… I'd wait forever for you," Hermione admitted. The words surprised her as they came out of her mouth, but she knew they were true. Fleur squeezed her hand.

"I feel so… safe with you, Hermione," Fleur replied.

"I feel so _alive_ with you," Hermione responded.

They held hands tightly, looking up at the stars as they lay in the grass. Hermione began to point out constellations to Fleur, drawing on her impeccable memory of her Astronomy classes from Hogwarts.

Eventually, Fleur began to shiver.

"You're cold?" Hermione asked, rolling onto her side, "We should head back to the others. Before they think we're lost or something."

"I'm sure their first assumption wouldn't be lost," Fleur smirked as they got up, brushing themselves down.

They walked back to the campsite hand in hand, Hermione painfully aware of the wetness between her legs. As patient as she was to wait for Fleur, she couldn't wait until they could finally give in to each other fully.

As they arrived back at the campsite, Hermione sat down beside Ginny again. Fleur excused herself to go to their tent and get a jumper.

Hermione grabbed a beer, sighing heavily as she popped the lid off. The group hadn't seemed to have noticed their absence and seemed far drunker than when they had left.

Ginny nudged her slyly with an elbow.

"Off shagging your Veela?" Ginny teased. Hermione nudged her back.

"You're drunk," Hermione replied, "We were doing nothing of the sort."

Ginny laughed loudly.

"Yeah and I'm sure she got those grass stains on her white shirt from an Astronomy lesson," Ginny retorted sarcastically.

"I did actually point out a few constellations thank you very much!" Hermione bristled, "I was serious about waiting as long as she needs."

Ginny looked at her seriously for a moment before bursting into laughter. Hermione frowned and took a gulp of her beer. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye before her laughter finally subsided.

"Sorry… Just… Only Hermione Granger would take a girl for an Astronomy lesson instead of a shag," Ginny giggled. Hermione swatted her.

"You're the worst," Hermione laughed.

They both giggled a bit more, clutching at their beer bottles. Hermione looked around the campfire.

Dean and Lavender were now cuddled up on a log together. Harry, Neville and Ron were talking animatedly together. Blaise and Luna were sitting on a log together, spaced apart from each other and not talking.

"Reckon it could be a good time to chat to Luna," Hermione suggested, pointing her beer bottle across the campfire. Ginny followed her line of sight, looking thoughtful.

"They don't look too cheerful now, do they?" Ginny commented, "You really think I should chat to her now?"

"No time like the present," Hermione said encouragingly, getting up and pulling Ginny to her feet.

Hermione led the charge across the campfire, planting herself next to Blaise on the log, in between him and Luna. Ginny came and sat down beside Hermione, Luna on her other side.

"Hey Blaise, how's things going?" Hermione asked. Blaise had his head down and he was picking at the label on his beer bottle.

"S'alright," Blaise grunted, not looking up. Hermione sighed.

"Look… I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what went down at your party. I never set out to punch Pansy and I certainly didn't want to ruin your parents' carpet or your party," Hermione said, a little too quickly, eager to clear the air.

Blaise kept his eyes on his beer bottle, still picking at the label.

Hermione could hear Ginny talking quietly to Luna. That was a good sign, she just had to keep Blaise occupied.

"Pans is my mate," Blaise said finally, "She has been for a long time. One of my best mates in fact."

"I know," Hermione said awkwardly. She looked out across the campfire. Harry, Neville and Ron were in absolute hysterics now. Fleur had returned to the campfire in a fashionable jumper, coming to sit beside the giggling boys. She accepted a wine from Harry before joining in their conversation.

Hermione turned her attention to Blaise again. The handsome dark haired boy still had his head down. A muscle in his jaw was tensing and untensing.

"I don't like to see Pansy upset," Blaise said, peeling a large section of the beer label off.

"I didn't set out to upset her," Hermione said, a touch defensively. Blaise sighed, dragging a hand through his wavy dark hair.

"I know," Blaise finally looked up, the light from the campfire highlighting his high cheekbones, "But she is upset. I feel a bit guilty off camping with you and Delacour when she's in bits about being dumped."

Hermione felt quite awkward. But Ginny and Luna had stood up beside her and were beginning to walk off. She had to keep Blaise's attention to give the girls time to talk things through.

"You shouldn't feel guilty," Hermione commented. She wasn't sure what else to say. It was an extremely uncomfortable conversation.

Fleur was now watching Hermione, her eyes dark with desire again. Hermione felt a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"Never thought I'd end up hanging out with bloody Gryffindors in my spare time," Blaise grunted, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Hermione replied absently, her attention now fully on Fleur. The blonde was looking ravishing. Hermione now couldn't stop her mind from replaying their steamy makeout session by the stream.

"Sometimes its like me and Luna live on totally different planets," Blaise continued, shaking his head, "We just have such different tastes in everything… Hobbies, mates, style…"

Fleur drained her wine, standing up and gesturing for Hermione to follow her.

Hermione considered her options for a moment… She _should_ be distracting Blaise. But Ginny and Luna had already disappeared for their talk. What's the worst that could happen? Chances are he couldn't find them even in the small chance he went looking for them.

Hermione gulped down the last of her beer as Fleur turned and walked off in the direction of the tents.

"Sorry, gotta go," Hermione said distantly to Blaise, getting up and following Fleur.

Hermione ignored Ron calling out to get her attention, eagerly stepping over the campfire logs to follow the direction Fleur had gone.

Her heart was thudding in her chest. She didn't even know where Fleur was going or what she wanted, but she was still excited.

 _'_ _Merlin, I'd follow her anywhere,'_ Hermione smiled to herself.

She finally made it to their tent, where Fleur was patiently standing outside. She looked so beautiful, standing with her hands hooked in her pockets, looking uncharacteristically anxious.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, kissing Fleur quickly.

"I… Uh… Wanted to tell you something," Fleur said, biting her lip and looking down. Hermione was curious now. Fleur looked extremely nervous.

"Yeah? What is it?" Hermione asked, concern in her voice. Fleur cleared her throat nervously.

"Ah… I think it might be easier to talk inside," Fleur said, swallowing heavily.

Hermione, thoroughly puzzled now, nodded and unzipped the tent door, stepping inside.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she stepped inside. She had been in the tent before, when Fleur had showed her the interior. Like most wizarding tents, it was expanded on the inside. When Fleur had shown her, it had been a cute one bedroom tent, with a low Queen bed in the middle, a simple candle chandelier above the bed, a small table and chairs in one corner. There had been bedside tables and a set of drawers, clear except for small vases of flowers.

Now, however, the tables, drawers and areas of the floors were covered in candles. The chandelier was gone as the ceiling of the tent had been enchanted to show the starry sky above.

"I enchanted the candles so they won't burn the place down," Fleur laughed nervously from just behind Hermione.

"Fleur… This is incredibly romantic… But why?" Hermione asked, awestruck.

Fleur pulled Hermione around to face her, taking both her hands in hers. Her blue eyes stared intently into Hermione's.

"Hermione… I'm ready."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Lol so this chapter is literally all just a sex scene. Hope y'all appreciate it coz its jumped the rating from T to M.**_

 _ **Btw, love your reviews, its like the only thing that keeps me writing half the time tbh.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 22.**

Hermione's mouth was dry, staring at Fleur not knowing whether or not to believe her. The uncomfortable warmth was back between her legs and her pulse was thudding in her ears.

"Are… Are you sure…?" Hermione asked, swallowing heavily.

Fleur smiled widely, cupping Hermione's face.

"Mon amour, you have been so patient and so good to me… Tonight I'm going to reward you for everything," Fleur purred, leaning in and kissing Hermione lightly.

Hermione was breathless.

"Jesus, Fleur," Hermione sighed.

Fleur started slowly undoing the buttons of Hermione's denim shirt, leaning in to kiss at the brunette's neck. She was moving forward slowly, until the back of Hermione's legs hit the end of the bed.

Fleur tore off Hermione's shirt and pushed her onto the bed roughly.

Hermione was startled but turned on by the sudden roughness. The look in Fleur's eyes was wild and eager. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching as Fleur slowly disrobed in front of her.

First her shirt dropped to the floor, revealing a lacy bra. Hermione tried her best not to visibly salivate at the sight of her girlfriend stripping for her. Fleur unzipped her jeans and slid them down before stepping out of them, showing a lacy thong that matched her bra.

"Oh my God," Hermione murmured, a large grin forming on her face. Fleur met her eyes, smiling coyly.

"You like? I bought this set for you especially," Fleur smiled in a sultry way. Hermione swallowed heavily.

Fleur reached behind her to unsnap her bra but Hermione suddenly sat up.

"No… Leave those for me to take off you," Hermione said greedily. Fleur paused, surprised, before grinning wider.

"Very well…"

Fleur stepped slowly up to the bed before clambering onto it, crawling slowly up to Hermione. She knelt between Hermione's legs, running her hands up her thighs before grasping the waistband of Hermione's jeans.

Hermione was breathing unevenly now. She was only in her plain bra and jeans but it still felt like too many clothes. Fleur suddenly yanked Hermione roughly towards her by the waistband of her pants. Hermione's crotch collided with Fleur's toned stomach and Hermione exhaled shakily. The blonde undid the button of Hermione's jeans and unzipping them slowly.

She then pulled Hermione's jeans off and tossed them off the bed before clambering up her body to kiss her lips softly.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, her hands roaming Fleur's warm and smooth body. The blonde was grinding into her and it was driving her wild with anticipation. Fleur's hands were all over Hermione too, deftly undoing Hermione's bra without her even noticing until the blonde broke their kiss to toss it to one side.

Hermione went to comment but her words caught in her throat as Fleur licked her nipple. One of the blonde's hands was now sliding up the inside of Hermione's thigh.

"Oh God, yes," Hermione sighed, Fleur's hand nearing her mound.

Fleur paused for a moment, looking up at Hermione. She had ceased kissing her breasts and her hand was paused above Hermione's sex.

"Don't tease, love," Hermione whined, bucking her hips. Fleur smiled lightly.

"Before I… Hermione… Because this is your first time, it might… hurt… at first," Fleur said apologetically, "But I promise I will make you feel so good."

"You won't hurt me," Hermione said, smiling widely.

"No… If I break your…"

"You don't have to worry about it," Hermione said casually.

Fleur looked confused.

"Huh? I thought you and Ronald hadn't… Did someone take your virginity before that?" Fleur was looking baffled, as well as a little put out. Hermione smiled wider.

"No… It broke when I was… Well… Having some alone time," Hermione said, blushing. Fleur looked confused as well, before her jaw dropped as she realised.

"You… So you don't have to worry about your hymen breaking… Because…" Fleur seemed to lose her train of thought. Hermione smirked at rendering the blonde speechless.

"You're not the only one who masturbates," Hermione finished for Fleur. Fleur's eyes widened and she leaned forward, kissing Hermione deeply as she slid a finger inside the brunette. Hermione moaned into the kiss, her hips coming up against Fleur. Fleur slipped a second finger inside her, beginning to thrust.

Hermione was bringing her hips up to meet Fleur's rhythm, moaning louder. Fleur kissed along Hermione's jawline and kissed her neck.

"You are so sexy," Fleur panted into Hermione's neck, "You have no idea what you do to me."

"God, Fleur," Hermione groaned, arching her back. She was writhing now as the pleasure was building up. Hermione's leg shifted up, between Fleur's legs. The blonde moaned into Hermione's neck as the brunette's thigh pressed against her centre.

Hermione's eyes flickered shut with pleasure. Fleur's fingers were thrusting hard into her and she could feel how wet the blonde was against her thigh. The entire thing was becoming too much. Hermione's breath shuddered as she came hard.

"Was that okay?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah," Hermione gasped, her chest heaving as she stared up at the ceiling, "That felt fucking amazing."

"Good," Fleur smiled, kissing Hermione's neck and then down to the brunette's chest again, "Time for round two." She kissed at Hermione's breasts before down her stomach.

"Unnnh," Hermione moaned, already aroused again as Fleur kissed down to her hip bones.

Fleur's lips made their way down further, and the blonde began to lick at Hermione's wetness. Hermione's hand fisted in Fleur's silky hair as she began to grind into the blonde's face.

This was sublime. Hermione had never felt anything like this. Fleur's tongue seemed to know exactly where to go, when to flick, when to circle. Hermione felt like her body was a marionette, back arching and hips bucking involuntarily at Fleur's movements.

"F… Fuck…: Hermione gasped, "Fleur… Right _there,_ "

Fleur sped up her pace and Hermione felt herself getting close to the edge again.

"Fleur…" Hermione gasped, "I'm going to… _Fleur…_ "

Hermione came with a shudder against Fleur's face. She lay back, limp and blissed out on the bed.

Fleur got up, wiping Hermione's wetness from her face daintily before coming up to cuddle in Hermione's arms. Hermione was still panting, wrapping her arm around Fleur.

"That was…" Hermione sighed, "Even better than I imagined…"

"Good," Fleur sighed, kissing Hermione's temple, "I wanted it to be good for you."

Hermione's fingers were tracing circles on Fleur's back.

"I've been thinking about doing that to you for ages," Fleur sighed happily.

"Yeah?" Hermione smiled, her breath becoming more even again, "Because I've been thinking about things to do for you for ages."

Hermione pulled Fleur on top of her, running her hands down Fleur's back before grabbing her ass tightly.

"Oui?" Fleur gasped in Hermione's ear. Hermione could hear the excitement in her voice.

Hermione spanked Fleur's ass lightly, smirking before quickly undoing Fleur's bra. Fleur gasped at the spank.

"Someone seems rushed," Fleur smirked back.

"Uh, yeah, I am," Hermione replied, "I want you so bad."

She flipped their positions so that Fleur was on her back and she was on top. She kissed Fleur deeply, running her hands all over the blonde's body.

"Yes, Hermione," Fleur gasped as the kiss broke.

Hermione ground her hips into Fleur, loving the sweet bliss of her body against hers. One of Hermione's hands snaked down and made its way into Fleur's underwear, cupping her sex.

Fleur hissed and arched her back.

"You like that?" Hermione teased.

Fleur let out a shaky breath.

"Yes, mon amour," Fleur moaned, "Please… Don't just cup it,"

"No?" Hermione smirked as the blonde wriggled underneath her. She kissed and nipped at Fleur's neck, "You want something?"

Fleur groaned.

"Don't be cruel, baby," Fleur whined, bucking against her. She was practically humping Hermione's hand, desperately trying to create some friction.

Hermione smiled wider.

"Beg," Hermione said in a dangerously low voice. Fleur shivered at the word.

"God, you turn me on," Fleur groaned, "Please baby, please make love to me."

Hermione smiled, finally acquiescing and shifting her hand to rub at Fleur.

"You're so goddamn wet," Hermione sighed blissfully.

"Its what you do to me," Fleur replied between gasps.

Hermione found Fleur's clit, circling it softly. Fleur let out a strangled loud moan.

"How did you find… your way… so quickly?" Fleur struggled to get out, her back arching.

"People call me a quick learner," Hermione purred into Fleur's ear, loving the responses she was getting from the blonde beneath her.

"Unnnh, Hermione," Fleur moaned.

Hermione smiled, kissing Fleur's neck. She circled Fleur's clit faster, beginning to learn from the blonde's responses what pressure and rhythm's were her personal preference.

She continued to play with the blonde until Fleur came, shaking, crying out Hermione's name. Hermione felt a rush at making the blonde cum. Not just that but making her call out her name with such ecstasy.

Fleur's long dark eyelashes were fluttering as she shut her eyes.

"Hermione, that was…"

Fleur's sentence trailed off into a moan as Hermione slipped two fingers inside her with a sly smile.

"Oh, God, Hermione…" Fleur moaned.

"You make me cum twice, I make you cum twice," Hermione smirked, "Fair is fair."

Hermione savoured the feeling of how warm and wet Fleur was. It felt so good thrusting her fingers inside the blonde. Hermione found herself going fast and hard, loving the moans that Fleur was letting out. This was amazing, Hermione loved taking Fleur like this.

Hermione's arm began to ache and her hand began to cramp but the sounds of Fleur's pleasured moans and whimpers were rallying her on.

"Say my name again," Hermione demanded, pushing through the burn to continue fucking the blonde beneath her.

"Unh, Hermione," Fleur whimpered. Hermione smiled into her neck, nipping her lightly.

"Do you want me?" Hermione asked in a husky voice. She was drunk on lust. The experience of having Fleur was nothing like she had ever experienced.

"I want you so bad, Hermione," Fleur moaned.

Hermione felt Fleur tightening around her fingers as she came, her hands tangling into Hermione's hair as she rode the orgasm.

Hermione smiled widely, removing her hand from Fleur's panties and holding her tightly. Fleur gradually regained composure, sighing blissfully.

"How was that?" Hermione asked, a little nervous now. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself, and she had made the blonde cum twice, but she was still anxious to know Fleur enjoyed herself too.

"Mind blowing," Fleur grinned, "I can't believe that was your first time."

Hermione shrugged, blushing slightly.

"Well… I can't say I didn't study for the event…" Hermione admitted, blushing further. She had felt so confident in the heat of the moment, but was feeling a little embarrassed now.

"That is so simultaneously cute and hot," Fleur giggled, "Very Hermione Granger of you."

Hermione shoved her playfully.

"Stop, you," Hermione giggled back, "So, another round? Or do you want to join our neglected friends for a bit?"

"We would still have another round after seeing them, though, oui?" Fleur asked. Hermione laughed.

"That eager to get in some more action before bed, huh?" Hermione laughed. Fleur pouted.

"We have been waiting for so long, you can't blame me for wanting you this much," Fleur replied.

Hermione smiled contentedly, lying back on the bed beside Fleur.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

* * *

Hermione lay under the covers cuddling Fleur. They were both naked and content, taking a break from yet another session of lovemaking.

"You think they'll be annoyed that we're being antisocial?" Hermione asked, stroking Fleur's silky silver-blonde hair.

"Honestly? I couldn't care less," Fleur laughed, tracing patterns on Hermione's skin with her slender fingers.

"Are we ever going to get out of bed again?" Hermione laughed back, leaning in to kiss Fleur gently.

"I sincerely hope not," Fleur replied, stretching.

Watching the toned blonde stretch, Hermione couldn't help herself, pouncing on the blonde again and kissing her passionately.

Fleur's arms looped around Hermione's neck as she kissed back.

"FUCKING GRYFFINDORS!"

Hermione and Fleur pulled apart, startled by the shouting. There were other voices outside the tent chiming in, becoming more frantic.

"What on Earth?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

Hermione and Fleur clambered out of bed, frantically pulling clothes on before running outside.

The group were gathered around a tent nearby, where Blaise was getting more and more worked up.

"Look mate, they weren't even doing anything," Dean was saying.

Hermione and Fleur joined the group, looking to see what was happening.

A sheepish Ginny was standing beside Luna just inside the door of Luna and Blaise's tent, rubbing the back of her neck. Luna was looking incredibly guilty.

"Not bloody doing anything?!" Blaise shouted, "Ginny was trying to kiss my girlfriend! And Luna was hardly leaning away!"

"Oh God," Hermione groaned. She knew she shouldn't have abandoned her post. She had just assumed that the girls were going to be talking, she thought Luna would break things off with Blaise before anything could happen.

"I'm sorry," Luna finally spoke, looking at Blaise, "We were just talking… I was getting a bit caught up in the moment…"

"You spaced out bitch!" Blaise exploded, "You know how much of my reputation I sacrificed dating fucking Looney Lovegood? Then you turn around and do this?!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ginny interjected, stepping forward and shoving Blaise.

Blaise growled, moving forward and pulling a fist back, ready to punch Ginny.

In a flash, Ron ran forward, yanked Blaise back by the shoulder and punched him, hard.

"Don't you fucking touch her, mate!" Ron roared, punching Blaise again. Blaise, fell to the ground, and was trying to get up again when Ron punched him a third time. Harry and Neville stepped in, grabbing Ron by an arm each and pulling him back.

"Come on mate," Harry was muttering to Ron, "He's not worth it."

Blaise finally staggered to his feet, his hand covering his nose and mouth. Hermione could see blood leaking through his fingers.

"You fucking bastards," Blaise cursed, his voice muffled, "I knew mixing with Gryffindors would just screw me over in the end."

"Blaise, lets just talk, okay?" Luna interrupted, stepping forward.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Dean replied, puffing out his chest next to Lavender, "He seems a bit violent. I can talk to him if you want."

"Back off," Blaise snarled at Dean, "This is between me and Luna."

"Will you be okay, Luna?" Harry asked, as the blonde stepped towards Blaise.

"Yes, Harry," Luna replied, producing a white handkerchief to dab at Blaise's face.

"I'm not gonna bloody hurt her," Blaise cursed.

The two of them exited the group, leaving a wildly shocked and gossiping group of former Gryffindors behind.

Hermione walked up to Neville, Ron and Harry.

"You guys okay?" Hermione asked, noting their stressed expressions.

"Yeah…" Ron replied, finally being released from Harry and Neville's grip. He nursed his hand, "Bloody knuckles hurt like hell though."

"Well… Its nice to see you standing up for your friends and family, Ron," Hermione said, offering Ron a rare smile. Ron looked surprised, but nodded.

Hermione turned her attention to Ginny, who was still looking stunned.

"Wine and a debrief, Gin?"

Ginny nodded, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand. Hermione shot a look at Fleur who nodded understandingly.

* * *

Hermione sat on a log next to Ginny, down by the stream. They had been sitting in silence for a while, passing a bottle of wine back and forth between them.

Hermione had conjured her trademark blue flames in a jar nearby. The light from the flames was playing at Ginny's face, making the redhead look severe.

Hermione was beginning to feel a little drunk with all the wine. She decided it was time for them to talk.

"You ready to talk about it?" Hermione asked. Ginny swallowed heavily.

"That… That was fucking awful," Ginny replied, "Not how I imagined things going at all."

"But… It sounded like Luna was receptive?" Hermione responded, swigging from the bottle.

"Its not that…" Ginny replied, rubbing her temples, "I just wanted us to talk. Maybe for her to leave Blaise… I didn't mean to try anything. I didn't want to make her a cheater or screw over Blaise like that."

"Its okay, Gin," Hermione said soothingly, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder, "People make mistakes. Blaise will get over it."

"Ughhhh…" Ginny groaned, burying her face in her hands, "This is so not how I wanted this to go."

They sat in silence for a little longer.

"Maybe just focus on the positive?" Hermione replied, "Luna has feelings back, she didn't look like she was going to refuse a kiss from you."

Ginny grunted and nodded, her hands still buried in her hands.

"Wait a second," Ginny's head raised from her hands, "When did you get so goddamn chirpy?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione replied, still unable to keep the grin off her face, "I'm just pointing out the good side of things."

"Yeah… But that's just… So unlike you…" Ginny replied, eying Hermione suspiciously.

"Is it?" Hermione asked, running her hands through her curls. She couldn't help being in a great mood despite the dramas of the evening.

"Wait—did you-?!" Ginny's face suddenly registered, "Did you and Fleur finally sleep together?!"

"Uhhhh… maybe…" Hermione blushed.

Ginny jumped to her feet.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you say anything?!" Ginny exclaimed, "This is huge!"

Hermione blushed harder.

"Well… It kind of only just happened earlier this evening… And then there was the Blaise drama," Hermione replied.

"You finally did it!" Ginny was full of drunken enthusiasm for her friend, "What was it like? Your first time with a girl! And with Fleur Delacour!"

"It was… God, it was hot," Hermione replied, blushing even darker at the memory of taking the blonde.

"I can only imagine!" Ginny replied, winking at Hermione and earning a playful shove.

"Easy on, Gin," Hermione laughed, "Shall we head back and see how the others are doing?"

"Can't keep your hands off her now, huh?" Ginny teased. Hermione elbowed her as they walked back to the campfire area.

"Well… It is a little addictive," Hermione admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

Ginny laughed as they made their way to sit down around the campfire. The others were all there except for Luna and Blaise, who were still noticeably absent.

"You guys okay?" Ron asked, as Ginny and Hermione sat down. Ginny nodded.

Fleur got up from her seat between Lavender and Neville and came to sit beside Hermione, placing a hand on Hermione's thigh. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

Ginny smirked and elbowed Hermione, who scowled and elbowed her back.

Fleur's thumb was rubbing Hermione's thigh and Hermione found her attention span slipping. Thoughts of Fleur sprawled underneath her were invading her thoughts. She began to think of new things she wanted to try with Fleur before the night was out.

"Struggling to keep your mind on the campfire conversation?" Ginny said slyly.

"Huh? What?" Hermione shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. Harry was talking to everyone about what they should do if Luna and Blaise didn't come back.

"You are so clearly distracted," Ginny snickered. Hermione blushed.

"You do seem distracted," Fleur murmured flirtily in Hermione's ear, "Perhaps it is time to retire for the evening?"

Hermione was aroused, tipsy and already checked out of the campfire conversation. She nodded eagerly.

"Erm, Gin… Will you be okay if I…?" Hermione asked, blushing darker.

"If you want to pick shagging Fleur over a depressing group discussion about the homewrecking I just caused?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm fine, 'Mione. Thanks for talking to me before."

"Okay, well if you need me, you know where I'll be," Hermione replied. Ginny snorted as Hermione and Fleur got to their feet, holding hands.

"Yeah… I somehow doubt you will be in an interruptible situation," Ginny smirked.

"Stop that," Hermione replied, unable to keep the grin off her face.

They waved goodnight to the others before heading off towards their tent.

"So you told Ginny, huh?" Fleur asked softly.

"Erm, sorry… She just kind of guessed," Hermione replied, "I hope that's okay."

"She's your friend, I understand," Fleur replied, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"I wasn't like, boasting or anything," Hermione explained, trying to assure Fleur. The last thing she wanted was for Fleur to think she was like Pansy—flaunting her conquest to anyone and everyone.

"Hermione," Fleur replied as they got to the tent, "I trust you. I waited because I wanted to be sure I trusted you, and I am."

"Well then," Hermione smiled, "Let me take you inside this tent and show you how much I appreciate that."

Fleur smiled broadly, letting Hermione lead her inside the tent by the hand.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione with her face nestled into Fleur's hair. She was spooning the blonde, one of her hands grasping Fleur's hip and pulling her toned ass closer to her body.

"Mmn, this feels good," Fleur murmured, shuffling back even closer to Hermione. Hermione ran her hand up Fleur's stomach before cupping her breast.

There was something about spooning the blonde after pleasuring her all night that made Hermione feel incredibly content and happy.

It was hard to believe that not even that long ago she had been cuddling with _Ron_ in beds and wondering why she was feeling off. Turns out she had been feeling off because he hadn't been right for her at all. She had confused a friendship for romance when really she was meant to be with Fleur.

A bird called outside and Hermione rolled onto her back, sighing happily.

"I suppose we should get up soon and see what the damage is with the group," Hermione said, frowning, "I hope Blaise has calmed down."

"You shouldn't worry over things you don't know yet," Fleur replied, rolling over and running her hand up and down Hermione's stomach.

"I can't help it," Hermione replied, "I can't help but feel like its my fault for not keeping Blaise distracted."

"It isn't," Fleur replied, kissing Hermione, "What's going on is between them."

"The whole thing stresses me out," Hermione admitted, "I just worry about Gin getting hurt."

"Well," Fleur began, kissing down Hermione's chest and stomach, "Let me distract you."

Hermione's eyebrows raised as Fleur then disappeared under the sheets. Her back arched and she let out a whimper as Fleur's kisses got lower. Fleur began to lick at Hermione, orally pleasuring her. Hermione couldn't believe it could still feel so good after an entire night of lovemaking. Hermione moaned, throwing her head back as the pleasure built up.

"Jesus, Fleur," Hermione groaned, "That feels so damn good."

She didn't manage to hold out long before finishing, panting as Fleur returned from under the sheets.

"Feeling more relaxed?" Fleur asked, wiping her mouth.

"Immensely," Hermione sighed, "But now I'm feeling so relaxed I could sleep again."

"Mon amour, we have to get up soon," Fleur reminded, kissing her.

"Its not my fault someone kept me up all night," Hermione replied playfully.

"Oui? How naughty of me," Fleur replied teasingly, "Perhaps I need some punishment for that?"

"I think you might," Hermione replied, grinning deviously, "Perhaps some spanking? Followed by some thorough fucking?"

Fleur's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Hermione! I've never heard you speak like that!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Sorry," Hermione replied sheepishly.

"Don't be," Fleur replied, her pupils dilating, "Its incredibly sexy."

Hermione pulled Fleur into a passionate kiss.

"Hermione!"

Fleur pulled out of the kiss and off of Hermione, pulling the sheets up to cover them. Hermione, dazed, looked up to find Ginny near the door of their tent.

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm a little… I'm in the middle of something here!"

"Yeah, erm, I can see that," Ginny replied, the tips of her ears reddening, "But Blaise and Luna are gone!"


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Please review x**_

* * *

 **Chapter 24.**

* * *

Hermione sat beside Ginny, who was sipping a cup of tea and looking thoroughly guilty. Hermione patted her shoulder. She was concerned for her friend. Unfortunately, being interrupted when she had just about to ravish Fleur was still playing on her mind, and she had an uncomfortable wetness between her legs. She tried to push it out of her mind so she could focus on her friend, but seeing Fleur walk around and help the others pack up was not helping matters.

The blonde was looking impassive, Hermione wondered how she could remain so chill when they had been interrupted at such a crucial moment. But as Fleur helped toss some bags out of the way with a little too much aggression, Hermione wondered if the blonde was just as frustrated as her.

"I mean, the way Blaise was talking about her was horrendous," Ginny was saying. Hermione forced herself to zone back in on her friend.

"It really was," Hermione concurred, remembering Blaise's outburst from the previous evening.

"So fucked up," Ginny growled.

"Even more fucked up that it looked like he was going to actually hit you before Ron stepped in," Hermione said, shaking her head. Ginny frowned.

"Guess that proves once and for all that Slytherins don't change their… Scales? Can't be spots… Slytherins don't change their slithering-ness?" Ginny struggled to finish her analogy.

"I get what you mean, Gin," Hermione laughed. She found herself watching Fleur again. The blonde was still helping the others pack up the campsite. With the drama of Blaise and Luna, the group had decided to cut their trip short by a night and head back.

"God, look at you," Ginny laughed, "I thought you couldn't get even more crazy about her, but look at you. You're obsessed."

"Obsessed?!" Hermione yelped. Ginny laughed again.

"In a good way," Ginny replied, "You're clearly in love."

"Love?!" Hermione croaked.

"Yes, dummy," Ginny snorted, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "It's pretty obvious from where I'm sitting."

"I… I've never been in love…" Hermione said weakly.

"Yeah, until now!" Ginny retorted.

"Guys, ready to head on out?" Harry called. They nodded and got to their feet, heading over to grab their backpacks from the pile of bags.

The group headed off on the track back home. Fleur fell into step beside Hermione, a contented silence between the two.

Hermione glanced at the blonde frequently. Her mind was buzzing wildly. Yes, she was crazy about Fleur. But could she actually be in _love_ with her? It seemed so big. A huge concept.

"You are over-thinking, mon amour," Fleur said with a smile, "I can practically hear your brain whirring. What is on your mind?"

"Oh… Just my research paper," Hermione lied, not wanting to freak Fleur out. She wasn't sure what she felt yet, let alone how the blonde would react. Fleur had just got out of a _marriage_ for Pete's sake! Not to mention a breakup with Pansy. Hermione frowned at the memory. She loathed reminding herself that Pansy had dated Fleur.

"Well, let me distract you before you spiral," Fleur replied, as if she could read Hermione's increasingly negative pattern of thought.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied, shifting her backpack on her shoulders. They were barely five minutes into the trek and she was already aching. She really hadn't thought through the consequences of a night of sex instead of letting her body rest.

"Redecorating Shell Cottage entirely," Fleur continued, "Before you say no, hear me out. A full facelift of the place to erase any memories of past lives. We can make it entirely our own."

"Fleur, you've decorated and re-decorated a million times over," Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. Fleur gasped, scandalised.

"Barely!" Fleur interrupted, "Do you know nothing of aesthetics, Hermione? I have changed many things but overall it still appears the same as when Bill and I lived there together. It needs a bigger overhaul."

"Okay, okay," Hermione giggled, "I trust your _aesthetics,_ Fleur."

"You laugh, but you are going to be blown away by the finished product," Fleur replied haughtily.

Hermione grinned broader. Her heart swelled at how adorable Fleur was. Maybe she was in love with her?

She kept watching Fleur as they talked for the next hour, still pondering the situation.

"Oi, Fleur," Dean cut in, "You're supposed to be super fit, right? Bet I can beat you to that ridge up there!"

"Never," Fleur laughed proudly.

Dean didn't reply, instead racing ahead and sprinting up the track. Fleur let out an outraged noise, taking off after him at speed.

"Look at that ego," Hermione laughed as Ginny came to walk beside her.

"The ego you're in _loooooove_ with," Ginny teased.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped, blushing.

"Really?" Ginny queried, "You're really going to be weird about this? Everyone falls in love, 'Mione."

"It just sounds so… Serious. So big." Hermione replied, "Like a big adult thing."

"Hermione!" Ginny cackled, "You are an adult. God, you guys really did miss out on normal life stuff while out saving mankind from Voldemort, huh?"

"I'm perfectly mature, thank you very much," Hermione bristled, causing Ginny to giggle even more.

"Well, duh," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes, "You have always been more mature than everyone else your age. My point is while you were off fighting bad guys, the rest of us were having normal person problems like falling in love for the first time."

"You've been in love?" Hermione asked, looking around to make sure nobody else could hear them. The last thing she wanted was everyone else finding out she was talking about such a mortifyingly _vapid_ sort of subject.

"Yeah," Ginny replied simply, "Nothing to be embarrassed about. People have feelings, 'Mione."

"Its—its just such a _big_ feeling," Hermione replied. Ginny snorted.

"Bloody hell, its being in love with her, not marrying her," Ginny responded, "You always overthink things."

"Its just… Its all new to me," Hermione replied, "All…" she lowered her voice, "kind of scary."

Ginny looked at her, laughter fading, before smiling widely.

"Aww, Hermione, don't be embarrassed—It's cute!"

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione… I highly doubt that," Ginny responded, "The way she's drawn to you… The way she responds to you… Its obvious she feels as deeply as you do."

"When did you get so mushy?" Hermione asked, smirking. Ginny didn't laugh back, looking a little pained.

"Luna," Ginny replied. She went quiet then and the two continued walking, watching Fleur and Dean scramble up to the ridge.

Fleur made it up before Dean, beaming triumphantly.

When the others finally caught up, Fleur bounded over to Hermione, looking very pleased with herself.

"Did you see me win?" Fleur asked Hermione.

"Yes, babe," Hermione chuckled, "You couldn't resist a challenge, could you?"

"Hermione, if someone questioned your prowess, you would be right out there to prove them wrong too!" Fleur pouted, falling into step with Hermione and taking her hand.

Hermione smiled, ignoring the meaningful look Ginny was shooting at her.

"So, Ginny," Fleur addressed the redhead, "Have you decided if you are going to go to Luna when we get back?"

Ginny groaned.

"I think her leaving in the dead of night with Blaise is a pretty good indication of what she's thinking," Ginny replied, "I think I'll just give her space."

"You know if you are looking to take your mind off things, I am thinking of a big renovation project at Shell Cottage…" Fleur suggested.

Now it was Hermione's turn to groan as Ginny looked up in interest.

The two girls began to speak in great detail about Fleur's plans for the cottage as Hermione subtly slowed her pace to fall out of step with them. She really didn't feel like discussing renovations and decorating with the women.

Lavender caught up to Hermione, walking beside her. Behind them Dean, Neville, Ron and Harry were arguing loudly over quidditch.

"You going to gloat about your girlfriend beating my boyfriend in a race?" Lavender asked sulkily.

"What?" Hermione was surprised, "I don't care about that."

"You don't?" Lavender seemed just as surprised, "Oh… Sorry… I can be a little over-protective of Dean sometimes."

"I get that," Hermione sighed. Lavender nodded.

"That drama with Fleur's exes?" Lavender guessed, "Honestly, I don't blame you, Hermione. It would have pushed me over the edge too."

"Still… No excuse for leaving Pansy walking around town with a black eye," Hermione responded.

"Not your fault she never learnt a good glamour charm," Lavender giggled.

"Lav, how did you know you loved Dean?" Hermione asked quietly. Lavender giggled louder.

" _Hermione Granger,_ here I was thinking we would never engage in girl talk together!" Lavender squealed.

"Oh, God… Forget it…" Hermione groaned, blushing a little.

"No, no!" Lavender insisted, looping her arm through Hermione's, "I'd _love_ to talk to you about this."

Hermione watched Ginny and Fleur walking ahead of them, animatedly talking to each other. Every now and again they would disagree, Ginny would roll her eyes at Fleur or Fleur would haughtily shake her head at the redhead.

Hermione wished she was still walking alongside them. A boring conversation about home renovations and decorating would be better than a mortifying 'girl-talk' with Lavender.

"So, you're basically asking how you know when like, just being into someone develops into, like, being in love with them?" Lavender asked. Hermione felt her cheeks blush and she nodded awkwardly.

"Erm, I guess," Hermione muttered. She hoped the boys behind them couldn't hear their conversation.

"Well, Hermie,"

"Don't call me that," Hermione snapped. Lavender merely shrugged, continuing on happily.

"With Dean I knew I had gone from just being interested in him to being in love with him when I noticed my feelings had gone to the next level."

"How so?" Hermione asked, wishing momentarily she had some parchment so could take notes.

"I mean, I wasn't just thinking about how hot he looks when he's stretching after a run anymore,"

Hermione blushed harder—that one hit close to home for her.

"I was feeling happy just sitting beside him doing nothing," Lavender continued, "I liked even the annoying things he did. He was the first thing I thought about in the morning and the last thing I thought about at night. He was the one I wanted to tell first about things… I dunno… On some level you just _know._ "

Hermione nodded, deep in thought. All of those things were true of how she felt about Fleur.

"I see," Hermione said slowly.

"So… The verdict?" Lavender asked, flipping her hair, "You love her or not?"

"I… I dunno…" Hermione mumbled, blushing again.

"Oh, what _ever_ Hermione! You _so do!_ " Lavender protested, "I don't get what the big deal is. Just say it to her."

Hermione looked at Fleur happily chatting ahead of them. Her heart swelled. She supposed she did love her.

"Why does it feel so scary saying it if it isn't a big deal?" Hermione muttered under her breath. Lavender smiled, it appeared she had heard her.

"It feels scary because if you really care about someone, it is terrifying. You're afraid that if you tell them, they'll react badly or not say it back," Lavender replied, following Hermione's line of sight to look at Fleur, "But I'm fairly confident your girlfriend will feel the same way."

* * *

When they had made it back to town, everyone went their separate ways. Fleur and Hermione were left with Ginny, weighing up whether they wanted to hang out with the redhead a little longer before heading back home to shower.

"Aw, c'mon guys?" Ginny was wheedling as they walked to Ginny's apartment.

"Fine, but we'll just come in for one drink," Hermione finally gave in, "If I know Fleur, she will throw a tantrum if she has to wait any longer than that to shower."

"Absolutely," Fleur replied, crinkling her nose, "I feel disgusting after all that exercise and no shower. Definitely the downside of camping."

"Yeah, yeah, you're dating a princess, what else is new?" Ginny joked, avoiding a shove from Fleur as she unlocked her door.

"I hope the drinks are at least chilled," Hermione said, as her and Fleur went to follow Ginny into the apartment, "Gin…?"

Ginny had stopped in her tracks just inside the doorway.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Fleur asked. The girls stepped inside and saw what had stopped the redhead right in her tracks.

Luna was standing in the middle of the room, her hands nervously wringing.

"Ginny… Can we talk?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

* * *

Hermione lounged around restlessly on her bed, wondering how things were going with Luna and Ginny.

When Fleur and her had returned to the seaside cottage, Hermione had taken a ten-minute shower to freshen up. Hermione sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. Fleur had gone in thirty minutes ago and was still happily singing in the shower.

 _Merlin, who would have thought I would end up dating such a high maintenance woman?_ Hermione thought amusedly, _At Hogwarts I used to loathe Lavender and Parvati's lengthy beauty routines, but with Fleur it's adorable._

After another ten minutes, the shower switched off and Fleur swept into the room, a towel wrapped around her hair and one around her body. She smelt deliciously of vanilla and lilies.

"Salut," Fleur greeted softly, selecting a small jar from a nearby dresser and beginning to apply its contents to her face.

"Has anyone told you that you take the world's longest showers?" Hermione asked with a grin. Fleur laughed lightly.

"They are relaxing! I love showers and baths," Fleur replied, now unravelling the towel from her hair. Her platinum blonde, silvery locks fell about her shoulders, still damp.

"Are you sure you're part Veela and not part mermaid? You love any water," Hermione responded.

"Untrue," Fleur replied, turning to look at Hermione, "The Black Lake at Hogwarts? I _loathed_ that lake."

She shuddered uncomfortably at the memory of the Triwizard Tournament task.

"Aw, babe," Hermione teased to lighten the mood, "Scared of squids?"

"I am _not,_ " Fleur pouted, straightening her back proudly, "Veela are natural predators."

"Really?" Hermione asked, amused at her girlfriend's adorable pouting.

"Really," Fleur replied, her smile now turning coy as she narrowed her eyes.

In a flash Fleur leapt onto the bed, pinning Hermione down. As she leapt, her remaining towel had fallen away. Hermione now found herself underneath a very triumphant and very naked Veela.

"Umm, wow…" Hermione mumbled awkwardly, blushing darkly. Fleur smirked.

"Not so jokey now, huh, mon chaton?" Fleur teased, grinding on Hermione.

Hermione felt herself getting even more flustered. Fleur's body was so soft and smooth and toned. That and the look the blonde had in her eyes were throwing Hermione off.

"Fleur…" Hermione managed to get out, her thoughts all beginning to go in one particular direction.

"Mmn, the great Hermione Granger at a loss for words—" Fleur began, before being interrupted by Hermione flipping their positions. Fleur's eyes widened slightly in surprise before she leaned up to kiss Hermione.

Hermione moaned in approval, beginning to take charge as her hands roamed Fleur's body. She used her knee to part Fleur's legs as her hand reached its destination.

"Her… _mione!_ " Fleur moaned as Hermione's fingers slipped inside her. Hermione felt her own arousal spike as she fucked the blonde beneath her. Fleur's back arched and her moans grew louder.

Hermione kissed at Fleur's neck, nipping hard as she got more passionate. Fleur came undone in her arms, shuddering. Hermione watched Fleur as she threw her head back, in awe of the beauty of Fleur reaching orgasm.

 _'_ _God, I do love her,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

Fleur panted, recovering. Hermione moved to cuddle the blonde.

"Mon dieu," Fleur sighed, "That was amazing. I still can't believe you haven't done this before."

"Well, my arm still does begin to ache partway through," Hermione admitted, "But I'm sure getting used to it."

Fleur smiled widely, leaning in to kiss Hermione.

"Well, let me reward all your hard work," Fleur purred, beginning to kiss down Hermione's body.

Hermione felt her head rush as the blonde licked her nipples, kissed her stomach, before finally making her way down to orally pleasure the brunette.

"Oh… God… Fleur…" Hermione moaned, throwing her head back.

 _'_ _She really is talented at this,'_ Hermione thought as her pulse raced.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's thighs, quickening the pace of her ministrations.

"God…" Hermione moaned, her back arching, "God… Fleur… I love you,"

As soon as the words came out, Hermione froze, immediately horrified that she had spoken the words aloud. She couldn't believe that she had said it in front of Fleur. And _now_ of all times!

Fleur stopped what she was doing, looking up at Hermione, surprised.

Hermione wondered if Fleur had even heard her or if she was reacting to Hermione suddenly stiffening and withdrawing.

"Hermione…" Fleur began, before being interrupted by clattering from elsewhere in the cottage.

"Hellooooo! Anyone home?"

Hermione pulled herself out of Fleur's arms, swinging herself to the side of the bed and hurriedly grabbing some clothes.

"Hermione," Fleur repeated, a little more firmly.

"Fleur, we'd better get dressed," Hermione replied briskly, "Unless you want to be caught in a compromising situation,"

Hermione laughed nervously, inwardly grateful for this timely interruption.

Fleur sighed, giving up for the moment, getting up off the bed herself.

Hermione pulled on her clothes quickly, glancing at the blonde searching for her own clothes. Fleur had an elegant beauty about her, even when naked and fresh from performing a sex act. It made Hermione's chest ache.

 _'_ _God, I hope this doesn't make things weird,'_ Hermione fretted, _'Maybe we never have to bring it up… Maybe she didn't even hear…'_

Fleur found a dress which she pulled over herself, before running a hand simply through her hair to get rid of any tangles. Hermione gawked at Fleur. How could anyone just get up from bed, throw a dress on and look like they'd styled their look for hours?!

"Hermione?" Fleur asked gently, catching Hermione looking at her.

"Yep, pretty much ready," Hermione deflected, pulling a tee over her head, "Let's go."

Hermione strode out of the bedroom and into the living room, finding a restless Ginny tapping her foot.

"Oh, there you are!" Ginny responded, coming forward to hug Hermione.

Fleur appeared in the room, quiet and reserved. She was still barefoot and she sat on a couch in the corner, tucking her legs underneath her.

Hermione saw Ginny's eyes flick curiously from Fleur to her before cocking her head to one side.

"You're really not gonna ask me?!" Ginny responded. Hermione gasped, finally remembering the situation they had left Ginny in.

"Oh my God! Yes! What happened with Luna?!" Hermione demanded, pushing her own issues to the back of her mind.

Ginny grinned broadly.

"She's only gone and broken up with Blaise!" Ginny gushed, "I mean, I don't think it could have worked out any better! She said Blaise's outburst on the camping trip kind of highlighted problems they'd had for years… Him not respecting her, them not really clicking or having much in common…"

"I did think it was a bit brutal that he was the one who had come up with the Looney Lovegood nickname," Hermione commented. Ginny nodded.

"I mean it feels good knowing that they broke up for their own reasons, you know?" Ginny replied.

"I get that," Hermione nodded, "So what does this mean for you and her?"

Ginny smiled shyly, and Hermione was struck by how rare it was to see Ginny react in such a way.

"Well… We're not labelling anything or jumping right in to anything… Especially after she's just got out of this super long on-again-off-again relationship… But we both like each other, so… Yeah," Ginny rambled, blushing a little.

"You guys…" Hermione began, Ginny blushed darker.

"Snogged a lot, yeah," Ginny admitted with a big grin.

"Aw, Gin, I'm happy for you!" Hermione smiled.

Ginny rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.

"'Mione, I'm glad you're finally past this hermit stage of yours and that we've been hanging out again lately… I wouldn't have been able to do this without you," Ginny said earnestly.

"Aww, Gin!" Hermione hugged the redhead.

Ginny hugged her back before shuffling awkwardly, again looking aware of the tension between Fleur and Hermione in the room.

"So… Sorry for interrupting… I just had to tell you first," Ginny said, shuffling awkwardly, "I should probably leave you two to it."

Hermione, suddenly aware of the impending follow up conversation with Fleur, panicked.

"What? No! We should catch up properly," Hermione blurted.

"Hermione," Fleur said softly from the corner of the room. Hermione felt herself inwardly cringing. She couldn't do this, she didn't want to see Fleur's face. She didn't want to hear Fleur say that she didn't love her back. She didn't want to have this conversation at all. She wasn't ready!

"'Mione, I love you, but we did just have a whole camping trip together," Ginny laughed, trying to ease the tension, "I don't mind leaving you and your girl to have some quality time."

"Nonsense! This is a big deal!" Hermione interrupted, "Fleur gets that! Lets go for a drink, yeah?"

Ginny looked uneasy.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at Fleur, who was silent in the corner of the room.

"I dunno…" Ginny said awkwardly.

Hermione blustered, frantically trying to get herself out of the awkward situation of her own making. She waved at Fleur, grabbed Ginny's hand and apparated away.

* * *

Ginny was more relaxed now, sitting in front of a large pint at the Squawking Hippogriff. Hermione was across from her, already most of the way through her own pint. Ginny was watching Hermione polishing off her drink at pace, a curious look on her face.

"Okay… Are you going to tell me why you are acting so bloody weird already?" Ginny finally said. Hermione choked on her beer a little, shaking her head.

"Nope," Hermione refused. She finished off her drink. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"That bad, huh?" Ginny replied, "You're gonna have to tell me or I'm gonna start making guesses."

"No way, Gin," Hermione frowned, gesturing to a waiter to get her another beer.

"Okay… You asked Fleur to do something weird in bed and now its awkward?" Ginny guessed. Hermione gawked at her.

"What! No?! Of course not! What would I even…?! What?!" Hermione blushed at the thought.

"Well… It looked like you were embarrassed, Fleur was awkward and wanted to talk… That was the most rational explanation to me," Ginny shrugged. Hermione frowned.

"I told her I loved her, alright?!" Hermione admitted, cringing. Ginny laughed.

"That's a good thing, you absolute tit!" Ginny giggled.

"No! Not at all! I didn't want to tell her yet! Not until I was a thousand per cent sure. And certainly not like _that!_ " Hermione cringed.

Ginny looked even more curious.

"Like what exactly…?" Ginny asked, leaning forward. Hermione blushed.

"Well… Well… She… We were in the middle of… I just got caught up in the moment… She's so awfully good at doing that you know? I just kind of lose all my senses when she's doing that…" Hermione blushed darker. Ginny grinned and leaned in further.

"Oooh! Was she wrist deep in you? Or were you sitting on her face?" Ginny asked, a cross between fascination and amusement on her face.

" _Ginerva!_ " Hermione snapped, "God, no! What's wrong with you? Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"But it was during sex, though?" Ginny asked, looking unashamed.

"Yes," Hermione hissed, bright red.

"Fantastic," Ginny descending into giggles, "Well at least you got it out there in the end."

"No… Its awful! Now I'm a wreck wondering if it was too soon or if I freaked her out… I wish I hadn't said a thing. I feel sick with it all!" Hermione said miserably. Ginny looked surprised.

"What… She didn't say it back? What did she say?" Ginny asked.

"Well she didn't really say anything," Hermione admitted, "You arrived and then we went to the living room… Then I just had to get out of there. I was freaking out, Gin!"

"Oh my God, 'Mione!" Ginny squawked, "You have to get back there and talk to her!"

"I can't! I'm mortified!" Hermione responded, raising her hands, "I've never told anyone that before! Not to mention the way it came out!"

"Hermione! It's Fleur! Talk to her you bloody idiot!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm too embarrassed!" Hermione moaned.

"Well… Fine… Cringe over a pint or two with me right now," Ginny conceded, "But once you've got it out of your system, you've gotta go home and talk to your girlfriend."

"Absolutely," Hermione replied as her next pint arrived, "No way I'm going to chicken out."

* * *

Hermione stumbled in the door of Shell Cottage around dinner time, exceedingly drunk. She wasn't feeling very good but she was feeling far less embarrassed about telling Fleur she loved her.

She went to take her shoes off. The room seemed to tilt uncomfortably and Hermione found herself on her side on the cold wooden floor.

"Hermione?"

Hermione blearily looked up, taking in a beautiful blonde who was looking down at her with concern.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked thickly, rolling over and starting to get up.

Fleur helped Hermione up.

"I have made you dinner," Fleur said calmly, "I think you need to eat something. Sober up."

"Thanks," Hermione slurred, as Fleur helped her into a seat.

"Do you want to talk about earlier?" Fleur asked.

"I can' tell you about that," Hermione slurred. Fleur cocked her head to one side.

"Can't tell me about what?" Fleur asked, sitting down at the table too.

Hermione took a large bite out of a piece of bread.

"Mmf fffm mff lmmff," Hermione replied before swallowing, "Can't tell you that I love you,"

"Why can't you tell me that?" Fleur asked, entirely ignoring her own meal.

"Because… I don't know," Hermione mumbled, "I've never loved anyone before. I don't know if its how I feel."

"You don't know if you love me?" Fleur asked, a hint of hurt crossing her face.

"No… My words are coming out all wrong," Hermione slurred, "I just don't know if I want to say something like that to you."

"Excusez-moi?" Fleur asked, looking even more hurt.

"No… I don't mean… Nothing's coming out right," Hermione waved her hand clumsily, "I jus' I jus' don't want to talk about it."

"Right," Fleur said, nodding neutrally.

The room was blurry as Hermione continued to eat her dinner, wondering drunkenly if she had made things better or worse.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: I thought I would give us an actual friendship moment with Ron for a change, lol. Well- in his own Ron-way. Also, first chapter of Ginny-Luna developing! Thank you to all those who have reviewed - I love reading responses :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 26.**

* * *

Hermione chewed despondently on a piece of bread. She was at the Squawking Hippogriff, sitting across from Ginny and Luna. The two girls definitely had tension between each other, Ginny blushing bright red when their hands touched when reaching for a nacho.

"So, how bad is it?" Ginny asked finally.

"How do you know it's bad?" Hermione sulkily replied. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"I mean… You kind of don't have the best track record when it comes to tact," Ginny replied, "Especially when it involves the delicate nature of a certain Veela's temper."

"Well, yeah," Hermione admitted, slumping her shoulders in defeat, "Since the disastrous dinner, Fleur has been even more closed off and kind of distant."

Ginny and Luna exchanged glances.

"Despite your explanation the next day?" Luna asked, cocking her head to one side.

"What explanation?" Hermione asked, "I just gave her space. Every piece of literature on relationships says to give your girlfriend space when she's mad."

 _"_ Bloody hell _,_ " Ginny gaped, "You've really gone full Hermione on this one. Are you mental? You didn't explain yourself at all?!"

"No," Hermione said defensively, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't worry, Hermione," Luna interrupted dreamily, "She is going to explode at you eventually and that will get it all out in the open."

"Thanks Luna," Hermione scowled.

"Hey, she's trying to help," Ginny said through a mouthful of nachos, "But you really should just talk to her and get it over with."

Hermione put her hands over her face and groaned.

"God, you are truly just as bad as Harry and Ron," Ginny snorted, "I swear if your fans knew how hopeless you all were with women they wouldn't be chasing you so much."

"It's not like they had a class on it at Hogwarts while we were off looking for Horcruxes," Hermione snapped defensively.

"Well, no," Luna replied dreamily, "It was more of an extra-curricular activity."

Ginny giggled and blushed. Hermione felt her annoyance ease as she watched her usually confident and controlled friend blush in front of her crush. It was very cute.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

"We're just friends for now," Luna replied, "We didn't want to rush into anything. I wouldn't want to hurt Blaise's feelings by jumping straight into something else."

"Yeah, I mean we all saw how Pansy reacted with you and Fleur," Ginny agreed.

Hermione scowled and Ginny shrugged.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ginny chuckled, "But it's true. Even Slytherins have feelings."

They moved on to more positive topics for the remainder of their lunch before heading out. Hermione was immediately blinded by flashing cameras and jostling reporters.

"We're heading off to meet up with some of the others," Ginny explained, putting up a hand to shield her eyes from the lights.

"Hermione! Where's Fleur! Is she sick of you already?" a reporter was shouting.

Hermione's jaw tensed.

"I'll come with you guys," Hermione said suddenly, following Ginny and Luna.

* * *

Hermione sat on the field, pulling blades of grass out with her fists. Luna was sitting beside her, sipping on a butterbeer and watching a gaggle of their friends.

Harry had brought a quaffle along and now he, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were scrambling around tossing it amongst themselves.

Ginny dove to catch a wild throw, athletically catching the quaffle and neatly rolling in the grass to land on her knees. Hermione saw Luna's eyes widen slightly, watching in interest.

"I've never been particularly athletic either," Hermione commented, "Makes it even more impressive to see what they can do."

"Yeah," Luna said absently, her eyes still glued to Ginny as the redhead lobbed the quaffle back and sprinted across the grass.

"It's nice to be socialising again," Hermione sighed, "The fame is so awful… The only way I knew how to deal with it for a while there was entirely hiding away."

"It is nice to see you at things again, Hermione," Luna replied, "And even nicer to see you happy and content with Fleur. You always seemed so unhappy trying to date Ron. You two are better suited as friends."

"Yeah," Hermione responded, her mind lurching back to Fleur.

Hermione knew she was being a coward, but she just cringed every time she thought about how awkward she had made everything. Cringed at the way she had blurted out she loved Fleur. Cringed at the way she had drunkenly bungled her explanation. Cringed at the distance Fleur had put between them the next day. She just wanted to push it all down and forget about it.

 _Maybe if I wait long enough, Fleur will forget about it too…_ Hermione mused to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the scuffling group of ex-Griffyndors tumbling towards them. Ron and Harry toppled on top of Hermione, elbows going everywhere painfully.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Hermione snapped, trying to disentangle herself from the boys. It took her back to their times struggling to fit all three of them under Harry's invisibility cloak back at Hogwarts.

"Er, sorry 'Mione," Harry grunted, righting himself and helping Ron up.

Hermione frowned, trying to straighten her clothes out. Beside her, she noticed Ginny had fallen on top of Luna. As Ginny had pushed herself up on her hands, she had frozen, her face mere centimetres away from Luna's. Both of them had a glazed look over their eyes.

"Oi, Gin, you're gonna squash her!" Ron bellowed obliviously.

"Shut uuup, Ron!" Ginny whined, frustrated at her older brother for ruining the moment. She hoisted herself up, brushing grass off her outfit.

"So, we've gotta head off," Harry said, jerking his thumb, "We're off to try out for a quidditch team."

Seamus, Dean and Neville straightened their jackets.

"Even you, Nev?" Ginny asked. Neville nodded.

"It's just a local recreational team," Neville said, "Thought I might actually have a shot at getting in."

"Good luck, lads!" Ron said jovially, thankfully not bragging about his own status on the professional Chudley Cannons team.

With nervous nods, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville apparated away.

"Well, we should probably head off too," Ginny said, nervously smiling at Luna, "We were going to go and catch a play."

"A play?! Doesn't sound like you, Gin," Ron grunted. Ginny shoved him.

"Yeah, but Luna likes them," Ginny replied, a light blush on her cheeks.

The reality of having to go home and actually face Fleur suddenly dawned on Hermione.

"You two don't want company, do you?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Hermione," Ginny sighed, looking at her friend, "I love you, but I would really appreciate it if you would let me just hang out with Luna on my own."

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

Ginny didn't respond, instead hurriedly grabbing Luna's hand and apparating them away.

"That… Well, that's just bloody typical, isn't it?" Hermione groaned, turning to Ron.

"If you're looking to kill time, 'Mione, I'm always down for a pint," Ron offered. Hermione sighed, looking around.

 _God, this really is a 'if you were the last man on Earth' situation, isn't it?_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Fine then," Hermione groaned.

* * *

Hermione sat with her arms crossed, watching as Ron prodded the foam on his beer curiously.

"Reckon they gave me too much foam?" Ron asked, looking up at Hermione as if it were the most important matter in the world.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione sighed, sipping at a water. This really was scraping the bottom of the barrel in terms of avoiding the awkwardness at Shell Cottage.

"So," Ron said, breaking the long pause that followed, "How're things with Fleur?"

"Good," Hermione replied shortly. She didn't want to invite any lecherous or inadvertently offensive comments from Ron.

"That's good. You guys really seem in love," Ron commented, prodding at his beer again, "I think they have given me too much foam. Reckon if I offer them an autograph they'll pour me a decent drink?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening slightly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Right, the fame," Ron groaned, "I won't try it. But bloody hell, you order a beer and you expect it to be poured properly… Not half bloody foam…"

"Not that," Hermione replied, "The thing you said about me and Fleur."

"You guys seem in love?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows, "Look, I know I was a prat when we broke up, but I'm not taking the piss. I really do want you to be happy, 'Mione. I'm glad you're in love."

"Love?" Hermione croaked. She had assumed from Ginny's needling that Harry and Ron would be on the same page as her about love.

"Well, yeah," Ron replied as if it was obvious, "You know what? Stuff it, I'll drink it with all this foam."

Ron gulped back the foamy beer with a little difficulty, wiping the suds from his bristly burgeoning beard.

"I… I don't know how to tell if I'm in love with her or not," Hermione admitted as Ron clumsily wiped his beard.

"Well, simple," Ron shrugged, "You love her or you don't. But you do."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. She was naturally suspicious as Ron was hardly the most observant man she knew. Ron shrugged again.

"The way you act," Ron said dismissively, swirling his foamy beer, "Known you for years and never noticed you like this before."

"Like what?" Hermione pressed. It was irritating her how little attention Ron was paying to such a crucial conversation topic.

"Dunno…" Ron squinted as he thought, "Happy? Less… highly strung. And just… In love with her? I dunno. You're the one that's in love with her, not me, mate."

"I'm…" Hermione couldn't get the words out. She was flashing back to her trainwreck of a conversation with Fleur.

"…In love with Fleur?" Ron finished for her, "That's what I'm saying."

"What do I do about it?" Hermione asked, feeling a little pitiful asking Ron of all people for girl advice. Ron looked at her, surprised.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"I told her, but then I freaked out and somehow made it all bad," Hermione confessed, "I've been avoiding her… Or she's been avoiding me… I dunno… It's just all so mortifying. What if she doesn't say it back?"

"'Mione," Ron laughed, "God, I didn't think it was possible for you to be dense."

"All right, at least I'm not a fame-chaser," Hermione shot back, irritated. Ron laughed harder.

"Hit a nerve?" He responded, "I didn't mean to have a go at you… I just mean she's obviously really into you. Even if she isn't ready to say it back she's _obviously_ gonna say it sometime. She seems way more into you than she ever seemed with Bill."

"Wow… That's actually really nice of you to say, Ron," Hermione replied, suddenly remembering why she was still good friends with the redheaded boy. He really was good at heart, behind all his bumbling and bluntness.

"Yeah… Well… Is that enough girl-talk?" Ron asked, "Maybe we could have some guy-talk now."

"Like what?" Hermione asked. Ron grinned broadly.

"What's Fleur like in the sack?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione groaned.

"Okay, touching friendship moment ruined," Hermione announced, "I'm heading home."

"See you soon, 'Mione!" Ron cheerfully responded, not looking put out in the slightest.


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: FYI some explicit sexual content this chapter, scroll past if that isn't your thing._**

* * *

 **Chapter 27.**

* * *

Hermione arrived back at Shell Cottage, expecting Fleur to either be out for a run or a swim. Fleur had been increasing her already active lifestyle in the frostiness that followed Hermione's bungled explanation. When Hermione had messed it up, she had appeared to have pushed the often skittish blonde away.

However, today Fleur was in the kitchen, clattering away. Hermione's hopes raised that perhaps Fleur had decided to forget the whole thing after all. Maybe Hermione wouldn't have to have the cringe-worthy conversation after all.

"Fleur?" Hermione called out optimistically.

"Oui?"

Fleur came out of the kitchen to meet Hermione, walking slowly and with purpose. Hermione felt her jaw slacken as she took in the vision of Fleur. The Frenchwoman was clad in the same lingerie set she had worn the first night they had slept together, with an undone silk robe over the top. Hermione struggled and failed to keep her eyes upwards. It had only been days without sex with Fleur, but after finally having slept with the blonde, Hermione would be lying if she said she didn't crave it badly.

"You look… Wow…" Hermione murmured, stepping towards the blonde.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Not only had Fleur forgotten the whole debacle, but it looked as if Hermione was going to get laid.

Hermione was now standing close to Fleur. Fleur's lips looked so pink and inviting. The blonde was leaning a hand on her hip, smiling coyly at the brunette bookworm.

Hermione leaned in, eager to capture Fleur's lips with her own. She found herself halted abruptly by a finger on her lips.

"Oh, non non non, mon chaton," Fleur chided lightly, "I _don't know_ if I want to kiss you."

Hermione was confused before she recognised that Fleur was throwing her words from the drunk dinner back at her. Her stomach sank as she realised she was not forgiven.

"But… I…" Hermione almost wanted to shriek with the sexual frustration of it all. Fleur turned away from her and sashayed away, causing Hermione to groan.

 _'_ _Just rip off the bandaid, Granger,'_ Hermione inwardly encouraged herself, ' _Just talk to her about it_.'

"Fleur?" Hermione ventured.

Fleur halted and looked over her shoulder at Hermione.

"Oui?"

Hermione tried to summon the words, but they didn't come. Fleur sighed theatrically.

"Well, I think I might go sunbathe outside," Fleur replied airily, "Do you know the best way to avoid tanlines?"

"I…" Hermione felt her brain going to mush again. It wasn't fair, she never used her sexuality against Fleur. Not that Hermione was sure how to use her sexuality as ammunition just yet… But it was the _principle._

Hermione sat on a couch at Dean and Lavender's flat between Ginny and Luna. She was moodily sipping at a beer.

"Merlin's balls," Ginny suddenly exclaimed, "Your girlfriend is gonna give everyone a heart attack."

Hermione elbowed Ginny irritably.

They were at a party and Fleur had shown up in an extremely provocative dress. It was doing nothing to ease the sexual frustration that had plagued Hermione since she had messed up.

"She's just doing it to punish me," Hermione growled, "Anyway, Luna is right here, Gin!"

"Ginny has a point though," Luna chimed in, "Fleur is looking very sexy tonight."

"Right, you guys can cut that out right now," Hermione huffed. Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, we'd better watch out Luna," Ginny laughed, "I hear 'Mione has a mean right hook when it comes to girls ogling her girlfriend."

Hermione pushed Ginny's face away with her hand.

"You guys are the worst," Hermione groaned, before narrowing her eyes, "Although I _really_ don't like the way those guys are looking at her."

A small group of men had begun to follow Fleur around as she socialised, clearly interested in her. Ginny caught Hermione's expression.

"Oh, no, 'Mione," Ginny interrupted, "I thought you had this jealousy stuff under control. Look, you just need to talk to her and she'll stop torturing you."

"I just…" Hermione trailed off, staring at Fleur across the room. She hated it. All the sexual frustration was making her feel stupid, like her brain was turning to mush. She was suddenly so relieved she hadn't had to go through this at Hogwarts. The effect on her grades would have been an absolute nightmare.

"Just go," Ginny finished for her, giving her a shove, "Come on, you loveable idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Hermione snapped out of her daze, offended. Nobody had _ever_ called her an idiot before. Ginny laughed.

"Not in general, no," Ginny replied, "You're the most intelligent person I know. But when it comes to women… Merlin, Hermione. This just isn't stuff you can learn from studying a book. Now, go."

Hermione put her offended feelings to one side, getting to her feet. She took a deep swig of her beer for confidence, heading over to Fleur. She could feel Luna and Ginny watching her, which spurred her on. They wouldn't set her up for failure.

"Fleur… Can we talk?" Hermione asked, approaching the blonde. Fleur turned to face her, azure eyes locking intently with Hermione's. She still looked standoffish, but slowly nodded.

Hermione walked to a nearby room, ushering Fleur in. She noticed the blonde's eyes run down her body which boosted her hopes for reconciliation.

"Do you actually want to talk?" Fleur asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she leaned against the wall of the empty bedroom.

Hermione took another swig of beer for courage. She opened her mouth to talk before shutting it again. Facts, figures, academia… Hermione could boldly rattle off an answer without thinking. When it came to feelings, it suddenly seemed so much harder.

"Are you okay?" Fleur asked, quirking an eyebrow and looking a little concerned, "You look nervous."

"I am," Hermione admitted, taking a deep breath, "I said it… Okay? Yes, I said I loved you. No, I didn't mean to say it so soon. Yes, I think I mean it. But I'm also not sure because I've never been in love with someone before and also books on feelings are of _such_ a poor quality compared to books on classic academia."

An array of expressions flitted across Fleur's delicate features before her carefully controlled veneer of neutrality fell again.

"So… You think you mean it?" Fleur asked tentatively.

Suddenly it clicked in Hermione's mind. Fleur was afraid she didn't mean it. Everything seemed so obvious now—Fleur distancing herself before trying to get a rise out of Hermione.

"Honestly?" Hermione asked, feeling the tight knot in her stomach ease with her realisation, "I do love you. I'm just terrified you don't feel the same way."

"Mon amour," Fleur giggled, her face suddenly cracking into an amused expression.

"What?" Hermione asked impatiently. The whole situation was a lot for her to deal with as it was. Fleur cocked her head to one side before laughing again.

"You really don't know what _mon amour_ means?" Fleur asked, "I guess I shouldn't have assumed you know any French…"

"Mon… Amour…" Hermione's eyes widened as the language clunked into place in her mind, "You've been calling me 'my love' this whole time?!"

"Oui," Fleur grinned, "For a while now. I'm surprised you didn't notice. You are usually so attentive."

"Yes… Well… I've found I'm not quite my 'usual' self when it comes to you," Hermione admitted, running a hand through her brunette curls.

"I'm scared too, you know," Fleur said, stepping closer to Hermione, so that they were almost touching, "I haven't felt quite this strongly about anyone before…"

"I'm sorry I bungled this whole thing," Hermione said, cringing a little at the memory, "I never meant to hurt your feelings or jerk you around."

"Shh, all forgotten," Fleur smiled, cupping Hermione's face in her hands. She kissed Hermione lightly. Hermione smiled at the contact, having missed the kisses and touches with Fleur during this distant period.

"I didn't think feelings would be so hard," Hermione sighed with a smile, content now things were back to normal with Fleur. Fleur chuckled softly.

"Almost nothing good comes easy," Fleur smiled, "Can you say it again for me?"

"I love you," Hermione said shyly. Fleur grinned broadly and leaned in to kiss Hermione.

"I love you too," Fleur responded softly. Hermione felt herself smiling widely like an idiot.

They kissed again, this time deeper. Hermione felt Fleur's tongue slide into her mouth and she pulled the blonde closer to. Hermione was thrilled at the end of their drought in contact. The very touch of Fleur against her felt like an electric current running through her. She was drunk on this feeling alone.

They finally pulled back from kissing, resting their foreheads against each other and smiling. Hermione's hands were running up Fleur's waist.

"It scares me how fragile all this seems sometimes," Hermione admitted, "It seems so easy to get things wrong."

"I get things wrong too," Fleur responded softly, "It's like the jealousy thing… You aren't the only one feeling these things. I also feel jealous, scared, nervous…"

"I'm just not used to being wrong," Hermione pouted. Fleur snorted before kissing Hermione gently on her nose.

"Of course Hermione Granger is not used to being wrong," Fleur teased softly.

"Mn, shush, you," Hermione smiled, leaning in to kiss Fleur.

They kissed deeply, passionately. Fleur pushed Hermione up against the wall, moaning lightly. They broke the kiss, panting. Hermione's gold-flecked brown eyes were gleaming brightly. Fleur had an almost wild look about her.

"I missed this," Fleur confessed, before leaning in and kissing Hermione's neck. Hermione moaned and cocked her head back, loving the softness of Fleur's lips and the hotness of her breath on her neck. Hermione's hands began to roam Fleur's body, drifting South to Fleur's shapely backside.

"God, I missed this too," Hermione groaned. Fleur caught her earlobe in her mouth, tugging it lightly between her teeth before playfully sucking on it. Hermione moaned.

The brunette couldn't take it anymore, flipping their positions and pressing Fleur against the wall. Fleur looked surprised but aroused, eagerly welcoming Hermione's affections as the brunette began to kiss along her collarbone. Her hands cupped and squeezed Fleur's breasts appreciatively before running down the blonde's toned torso. A hand moved down to run up Fleur's thigh, disappearing under Fleur's short dress.

"Mmn, Hermione… We shouldn't…" Fleur moaned, already looking lost in pleasure. Hermione smirked into Fleur's neck.

"We really shouldn't…" Hermione agreed, her hand making its way up to the waistband of Fleur's panties.

"Fuck it," Fleur uncharacteristically cursed, "Please, Hermione..."

Hermione obliged, slipping her hand inside Fleur's panties. She grinned triumphantly at just how wet Fleur felt. Fleur threw her head back, her breath becoming uneven. Hermione began to rub her fingers against Fleur, kissing and sucking at the blonde's neck as she did so. Fleur moaned, before trying to stifle the noise by covering her mouth with her hand.

"The music is so loud out there they'll never hear us… _mon amour,_ " Hermione purred in Fleur's ear, enjoying the way Fleur's hips bucked at her words. Fleur removed her hand from her mouth and Hermione took the opportunity to kiss her, enjoying the small whimpers of pleasure Fleur was making as she got closer to the edge.

Hermione felt her own arousal spike as she brought Fleur to orgasm, shuddering against her. Removing her hands from Fleur's underwear, Hermione smiled and kissed Fleur softly.

"I love you," Hermione murmured, smiling broadly. Fleur smiled back, her chest heaving as she regained even breathing.

Fleur put her hands on Hermione's hips, pushing the brunette back to sit on the bed in the room.

"I love you too," Fleur responded, coming to kneel in front of Hermione. She put her hands on Hermione's knees before parting them. Hermione felt herself throb between her legs. She felt like she was getting a head rush with how excited she was.

Fleur ran her hands up Hermione's thighs before coming to undo the button of the brunette's jeans and unzip her fly. Hermione wriggled and lifted her hips as Fleur pulled her pants and underwear down.

Hermione let out a low moan as Fleur pulled her right to the edge of the bed before dipping her head down to lick at Hermione's wetness.

"Oh… God…" Hermione lay back on the bed, loving what Fleur was doing with her talented tongue. Hermione tangled a hand into Fleur's silvery blonde hair, moaning. After being on edge for so long, she found herself coming undone fast, exclaiming Fleur's name.

Fleur smirked, daintily wiping her mouth before standing up to straighten out her dress and correct her makeup. Hermione sighed contentedly, pulling up her pants and trying to settle her unruly curls. She didn't want it to be obvious what she had just been doing and her rebellious curls were a dead giveaway.

"My favourite way to make up," Fleur said with a devilish smile, turning to take Hermione's hand.

They walked hand in hand out of the bedroom, Hermione trying desperately not to grin her head off. If only she were gifted with a perfect poker face like Fleur.

Lavender called out to Fleur above the music, shouting something that sounded like a request for beauty tips. Fleur smiled at Hermione before releasing her hand, heading over to talk to Lavender.

Hermione walked back to Ginny, practically walking on air. She picked up a fresh beer for herself and the redhead. Ginny was sitting alone on the couch now, looking interested at Hermione's return.

"There you are," Ginny remarked, "Thought you two had got in a nasty argument or something."

"No, no… We definitely made up," Hermione said with a large smile. Ginny looked at her quizzically for a moment before she leaned forward suddenly.

"Wait—Did you-? In Dean's flatmate's room?! With Fleur?!" Ginny exclaimed, nearly spilling her beer in her excitement. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Erm… What…? How do you know…?" Hermione trailed off.

"It's written all over your face, girl!" Ginny replied, "What happened?"

"Well… I admitted I loved her and said I was just scared," Hermione explained awkwardly, "She said she loved me too…"

"Ahh! That's so exciting!" Ginny enthused, before getting a sly smile, "So then what? You hooked up? She gave you head?"

Hermione choked on her beer, blushing darkly this time. Ginny made a noise halfway between a gasp and a laugh.

"She didn't!" Ginny hissed, scandalised.

Hermione struggled to swallow her beer, feeling her blush burn as it darkened even more.

"Oh my God! She _so_ did!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Shut up," Hermione muttered, embarrassed. But Ginny was fascinated.

"I never pictured you ask the kind of woman who would cop off with a girl in some random room at a party!" Ginny marvelled.

"Don't be so lewd, Ginny," Hermione huffed, embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm not the one getting oral from Fleur Delacour in the middle of a party," Ginny shrugged. Hermione elbowed her hard as Fleur and Luna approached them, deep in discussion.

"Hey, Fleur," Ginny greeted sweetly, as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, "I heard you and Hermione made up."

"Oui," Fleur replied, coming to sit comfortably in Hermione's lap and loop an arm around the brunette's neck.

"They've got a snack table over there too, by the way," Ginny said as Luna came to sit beside her, "Unless some of you already ate?"

She cast an impish look at Hermione who was not amused at the joke. Thankfully it seemed to go over Fleur and Luna's heads.

"Hey Luna," Hermione decided to tease her redheaded friend right back, "Ginny was just telling me how she wanted to spend the weekend looking for Nargles with you."

"What?! No—" Ginny began to protest, before seeing the delighted look on Luna's face.

"You really want to?" Luna asked, "You've always refused after that one time."

"That time we spent eight hours picking through a boxthorn hedge?" Ginny replied tensely. Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"Oh, I am so glad! You are so sweet, Ginny," Luna cooed, leaning in to kiss Ginny lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah… No problem…" Ginny replied, the tips of her ears reddening.

"Shall we get another round of drinks?" Fleur suggested, Luna agreed and got up to assist Fleur with carrying them.

Hermione chuckled as she watched the two blondes head off to get them all fresh drinks. Ginny shoved Hermione.

"God, I hate you sometimes," Ginny grumbled. Hermione laughed.

"Well, call us even," Hermione chuckled. Ginny frowned.

"Even?!" Ginny squawked, "Do you know how long I spent pulling thorns out of myself last time?! They got _everywhere!_ "

Hermione leaned back as Ginny began to ramble about how disastrous the outing had been. The Golden Girl couldn't believe how well everything had worked out. Things back on track with Fleur, Ginny in a promising place with Luna, Ron finally moving out of his obnoxious phase. Hermione wasn't sure if anything could possibly bring her down.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione was standing with an arm easily around Fleur's slim waist as they talked to Harry and Ginny. Hermione was beyond content. Things were back on track with the blonde, there was no media to be seen, and her best friends were with her.

Fleur shifted beside her.

"Are your feet getting sore standing in those heels?" Hermione asked.

"A little," Fleur admitted.

"We can head home whenever you want," Hermione offered. Fleur smiled at her.

"Ohhhh the party's _really_ starting now!" Dean shouted, lifting a beer in the air.

The front door had opened and a huge group of Hogwarts previous alumni entered. Hermione recognised a large number of faces. Lee Jordan, Roger Davies, Cho Chang, a large number of former Ravenclaws.

Hermione's stomach sank as she noticed some Slytherins tagging along with the Ravenclaws. Graham Montague was walking in with an amiable arm around Blaise Zabini. Pansy was standing on Blaise's other side, gossiping animatedly to Daphne Greengrass.

Fleur seemed to notice she had stiffened, her eyes flicking from Hermione to the large group of partygoers entering. She registered the Slytherins, her eyes then glancing to Ginny and Luna with concern.

The two were adorably ignorant of their surroundings, happily chatting about plans for the coming weekend.

Hermione frowned. She didn't want Ginny to have to go through all the drama she'd gone through after taking a Slytherin's ex-girlfriend.

"We can go now, if you would prefer," Fleur said softly into Hermione's ear.

Hermione's frown disappeared with Fleur's words. She kissed Fleur on her cheek, smiling.

"I'll behave, mon amour," Hermione smiled, liking the way Fleur's eyes lit up at the French words, "I'd like to stay just long enough to make sure Ginny and Luna are okay with Blaise here."

"Okay, I trust you, belle," Fleur smiled, flipping her gorgeous blonde hair over one shoulder.

"You can sit down, though," Hermione said, gesturing to a nearby couch, "I know those heels can't be comfortable."

"The heels aren't comfortable, but they are beautiful," Fleur purred, sitting fluidly down on the couch.

"I'll get us another round of drinks," Hermione said, heading off into the kitchen.

She had an ulterior motive, of course. She was hoping to run into the Slytherins and get a gauge of their mood before Ginny ran into them.

Sure enough, slouched against the countertops in the kitchen was Montague, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and Roger Davies.

"Oooh Granger incoming," Montague guffawed, "Watch out, man. She's already had Pansy and Davies' leftovers."

Hermione rolled her eyes. At least there was no venom in his voice. It seemed like they were in reasonable spirits.

Hermione grabbed a beer for herself and then a bottle of wine. She began to pour Fleur's glass of wine, watching the Slytherins carefully out of the corner of her eye. They were joking around together but she could see Blaise's eyes roaming the room, clearly trying to seek out Luna amongst the crowd of people there.

Pansy, on the other hand, had already spotted Fleur across the room and was openly staring at her. It was unfortunate that Fleur had dressed in an extra-devastating manner to punish Hermione earlier. It was surely just an extra twist of the knife for Pansy.

Fleur seemed oblivious, her long legs crossed and leaning back elegantly to listen to Harry tell her something.

Hermione, satisfied that the Slytherins were not about to boil over, took the drinks and headed back to Fleur. She sat down on the couch beside the blonde, handing her the wine. Fleur kissed her on the cheek to thank her, her hand sliding subconsciously to rest on Hermione's inner thigh. Hermione liked the possessive move.

She sipped at her chilled beer, watching her friends in front of them. Harry and Ron had now devolved into some kind of playfight, much to the amusement of Neville. Luna was excitedly planning the trip to search for Nargles with a reluctant looking Ginny. Hermione smirked at that.

"Erm, maybe I'll go get a drink," Ginny said, backing away from her crush and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said, immediately standing up.

Fleur looked a little confused, but Hermione shot her a look that she would share all later. The truth was she didn't want hot-headed Ginny walking right into a nest of Slytherins in the kitchen.

Ginny had headed off at pace, obviously eager to wriggle out of a commitment to search for Nargles. Hermione hurried to catch up with her, only managing to do so once she had reached the kitchen.

In an unfortunate twist, the kitchen had cleared of everyone _except_ Blaise and Pansy, the very people Hermione didn't want to run into.

"Oh great," Ginny groaned, rolling her eyes.

Blaise frowned at her, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

"Weasley," he hissed.

Hermione inwardly hoped Ginny would show the restraint that she had urged Hermione to show back with all the Pansy difficulties.

"Don't you two have anything better to do? You know, like maybe find some girlfriends that actually want to be with you?" Ginny shot at them.

Hermione's stomach sank.

Pansy and Blaise looked thunderous.

"You know, I have some very _intimate_ photos I've been holding back on," Pansy said with a sneer, "Would be a shame if those made it out to Witch Weekly."

"Hey," Ginny growled, stepping forward.

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm, pulling her back.

"Gin, just get your drink and go. I want to have a word with these guys on my own." Hermione said firmly.

Ginny shot Hermione a wary look.

"You sure?" Ginny asked cautiously.

Hermione nodded, shooting Ginny a meaningful look.

Ginny frowned, grabbing a drink forcefully and sloping off.

"What? You wanted to gloat in private?" Blaise asked, scowling at Hermione.

"No… I wanted to ask if you were okay," Hermione said gently, "Both of you."

Blaise and Pansy raised their eyebrows.

"Is this a joke?" Pansy asked, frowning.

"No… I know… I know how painful it is to see a woman you have strong feelings for on the arm of someone else," Hermione said, swallowing heavily, "Blaise, Luna never cheated on you. She isn't even in a relationship with Ginny yet. She doesn't want to be inconsiderate of your feelings. Like I was of your feelings, Pansy."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I mean I shouldn't have rubbed my relationship with Fleur in your face," Hermione replied, "Showing up to Blaise's party with her… I just assumed since you had flaunted your relationship with her, it was fair game. But it wasn't. You had the guts to ask her out when I didn't. When she broke up with you, I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

"I… Wow, Granger," Pansy managed, "Do you really mean that? I was pretty smug when I was dating her."

"Who wouldn't be?" Hermione shrugged, "Look, I just wanted to say sorry."

She turned to leave and Blaise put a hand on her shoulder.

"Luna really cares about my feelings?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse.

Hermione nodded.

"You're important to her, even if she doesn't want to be with you anymore. She would never intentionally hurt you." Hermione said.

Blaise nodded, looking as stunned as Pansy.

Satisfied, Hermione walked back to the couch where Fleur was sat. Ginny immediately sat down on her other side.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"Clearing the air," Hermione shrugged, "I apologised for being careless of Pansy's feelings and told Blaise that Luna isn't trying to hurt him with what she's doing with you."

"Why?" Ginny asked, "They were awful. Pansy was hardly a treat to you when she was dating Fleur."

"I'm trying to be the bigger person for once," Hermione explained.

Fleur smiled proudly at her.

"Shall we head home?" Fleur asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I'll catch you guys later," Hermione said distractedly to her friends. She got up from the couch, reaching a hand out chivalrously to Fleur. Fleur took her hand and Hermione hoisted her up from the couch.

* * *

After they had got home, Fleur had got changed into a more comfortable outfit of jeans and a sweater.

Now they were walking along the small beach, hand in hand. It was a little chilly, but it was nice walking under the stars. The crashing of the waves made a perfect change to the loud music at Dean's party.

"What made you change your attitude towards Pansy?" Fleur asked. Her hair was loose and fluttering behind her wildly in the breeze.

Hermione sighed and smiled. She tightened her grip on Fleur's hand.

"I've made a lot of mistakes with us," Hermione replied, "I'm not very good at… This."

"Relationships?" Fleur asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "And everything that comes with them. The jealousy, the fear, the unpredictability… There's so much unknown territory out there."

"But, we're both working through it together," Fleur said gently, squeezing Hermione's hand, "What made you apologise to Pansy? She was goading you a bit."

Hermione smiled.

"Honestly? The torture of the past few days," Hermione admitted, "That and thinking back to how hard it was seeing Pansy with you when you two were dating. It kind of made me realise how painful it must be for her to see us out and about together."

"Mon amour, you are so considerate," Fleur responded, beaming, "The amount you have grown even just during our short relationship is wild. You constantly amaze me."

Hermione stopped walking, pulling Fleur close to her. She leaned in and kissed Fleur's soft lips. Now Fleur wasn't wearing her high heels and they were the same height, it was much easier to kiss her.

Hermione's lips parted and Fleur's tongue entered her mouth. Fleur's hands tangled into Hermione's brunette curls as they kissed passionately. Parting, Hermione smiled and rested her forehead against Fleur's.

"You know, you have grown a lot as well," Hermione murmured, "You used to be far more closed off. You've been learning to share a lot more."

"I want to share with you," Fleur smiled, "It's hard, but I'm getting better at it."

Hermione beamed.

She took Fleur's hand again and they walked up the sandy path back to the little cottage. Getting back inside the house, the two of them prepared for bed.

Hermione threw herself back in the bed, pulling the covers up. She was feeling relaxed, truly relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Fleur climbed in the bed after her, snaking an arm around her waist and resting her head on Hermione's chest. Her blonde hair tickled Hermione's nose.

"What are you thinking about, mon amour?" Fleur asked quietly, her voice heavy with sleepiness.

"Just taking a moment to be grateful," Hermione sighed. She tightened her arm around Fleur's shoulders.

"Je t'aime," Fleur said, before yawning.

"Je t'aime, Fleur."


End file.
